For You, I'd Risk It All
by Speaknow12
Summary: All eyes turn between us. They look at me, they look at her. I can't speak and neither can she. All I can think is oh crap.. I hooked up with my teacher... Demena. Femslash. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards or the characters.**

_Note:_ This is a story I've been meaning to get down but haven't until now. It is Ezria (Ezra and Aria) inspired, from Pretty little liars, and the names have been altered so it's legal (: I hope you enjoy. This is only a preview chapter, I'll update more in the event that you find it good. Please read and review, let me know if I should continue or not. Fair warning, I will not be able to update this story until I finish one of my others but I just want you guys to tell me if this is worth continuing in the future.

Demi Torres - Seventeen. Senior. Sexuality unknown. Troubled.

Selena Russo - Twenty-one. First year french teacher. Divorced. Bi-sexual.

* * *

**Demi POV**

_Gulp. Gulp._ I down the last of my whiskey as I motion for the bartender to serve me again. This has been my routine for the past month. Every day at exactly five o'clock I arrive at the nearby bar, Tyler's Pub to be exact, I sit in my usual place and order my usual round of whiskey. I'm far from the age of legally drinking, but no one here knows that.

Physically I look like I'm twenty-one, sometimes I can look older if I wear the right outfit, but no one's ever gotten the impression that I'm younger than I pretend to be. Brian, the bartender, serves me my second round, eying me in the process.

"You know you can't live like this forever." Brian says.

"Today's my last day." I promise him. I'm not lying, although I wish I was. Today is my last day of summer vacation, the last day before I have to go back to school for my senior year. I always dread going back to that place, I'm an outcast; talking to me is considered social suicide. No one ever stops to say hello, or even cares to know what's wrong. I'm a troubled, lonely girl.

You see, ever since I was little my life has been a whirlwind. My father used to beat me and my mom; he was a drunk. My mom finally got the nerve to stand up to him and we moved out when I was just six years old. We lived alone for a while, her struggling to make ends meet while I struggled to fit in at my new school. Even as a child no one seemed to care for me, I never even had many friends. To everyone I was some sort of weird girl, I was damaged goods. When I turned nine, my mom met a nice guy, Eddie, and two years late they got married. Their marriage meant moving again and I was forced to enroll in yet another new school. Again I was avoided, disliked and ignored. Over the years that followed I was bullied and eventually my personal demons became my only friends.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I hear an angelic voice speak and I turn to look at the source. A raven-haired girl seated next to me looks right into my eyes and I can swear in that second I felt shivers run down my spine. She's beautiful.

"Y-You asked something?" I stutter out. I'm not usually one to get nervous, specially not around another woman, but she was something else.

"You seem to be very deep in thought." She says. She motions for Brian and he holds up a finger indicating he'll be a moment.

"Oh, I was." I twirl the ice in my drink before taking another sip. "I'm Demi." I hold out my hand.

"Selena." She responds as she shakes my hand. Her hand is soft and I could feel a shock when i touched it.

"Beautiful name, fitting for such a beautiful owner." I smile at her. I felt a sudden boost of confidence around this girl, she was beautiful but clearly a lot older than me.

Selena blushes a little and breaks the eye contact, looking down at the ground. "That was sweet." She mumbles.

"You're beautiful, what can I say? Your boyfriend must be one lucky guy." I flirt.

I see a expression change in Selena's face as her smile fades and she looks up at me again. "I'm not in a relationship." She shakes her head. Something tells me I shouldn't have said what I just said.

"Bad break up?" I ask. Why an I so interested in knowing about this girl?

"Divorce." She sighs. She begins to mess with a hole in her ripped jeans and I can't help but feel guilty.

"Oh, you were married." I try to keep my voice even, avoiding the fact that I'm completely intrigued.

"It was a rushed marriage, we were young and very much naive." She shakes her head. "We lasted no more than a year but that's all in the past now."

"Sounds like a celebrity wedding to me, you sure you're not famous?" I joke and she smiles. I could stare at that smile all day. This isn't like me, I've never felt so attracted to a woman before.

"I'm just very unlucky." She nods. "How old are you?"

I take a sip of my whiskey again. "Twenty-one." I answer as straight out as possible. I don't want her assuming I'm lying, even though I am.

"Me too. Are you still in school?" She asks and I quickly assume she means college.

"Uh, yeah, last year." I admit, at least I wasn't lying there.

"I just graduated this past year, a year early." She says proudly. "Got a major in french."

"Tres magnifique." I joke. I take french in school, maybe this will turn her on. Brian finally takes her order and brings her a water. "You don't drink?" I ask as she drinks her water. Who comes to a bar and orders water?

"I can't, I start a new job tomorrow." She looks panicked.

"And yet, you're here.. at a bar.. drinking water." I shake my head trying to process her actions.

"I like the aura and sometimes the people here are nice." She smiles at me.

"I respect that." I push my glass aside and look her in the eyes. "I, uh, have to go to the bathroom." I whisper out.

"Oh." She looks behind her then back at me. "Can I join you?" She asks. Wow, she's bold.

"I don't know," I start to walk away and turn back to look at her. "Can you?" I wink and continue walking.

I didn't know she would actually follow me but she did. The second the door closed behind us I felt her grab my waist and push me into the wall. She crashed her lips against mine while my hands tangled into her wavy hair. We walked sideways until I felt the sink counter hitting my sides.

I felt her tongue outline my bottom lip, begging for entrance which i quickly let her have. Our tongues began a battle for dominance, a battle that I quickly lost when I felt her hands go further south. She smirked into our kiss and pulled me up, sitting me on the counter.

"You know I don't usually do this." I moan out as she kisses my neck. I wrap my legs around her waist, holding on for dear life. "The whole hooking up with girls in a bathroom."

"Me neither." She replies before beginning to suck on my pulse point. "But I'm always looking for new adventures."

"We should take this somewhere else.." I plead as I grow hot. I've only known this girl for ten minutes and she's already got a power over me that no one have ever held before.

"My house?" She asks and I instantly nod. We finish our kiss but she pulls away much too soon. "Shit!"

"What? What's wrong?" I ask.

"I feel like a dick saying this but I have to go." She begins to back out.

"What? Why?"

"I forgot I have to get some paperwork done for my job tomorrow." She steps back over to me and looks into my eyes. "Rain check?"

"Can I have your number?" I ask as I hand her my phone. She takes it and punches in a few numbers. We share a quick kiss before she disappears.. What the hell just happened?

_Sel._ That's what she saved her number as on my phone. I should delete it, maybe she realized I was younger than I really am and got nervous. Maybe she never wanted me to come over so she made up a lie. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I stare down at her number before deciding to keep it, maybe this will come in handy one day.

**Next Day**

"Rise and shine, Demi!" My mom cheers as she pulls openly curtains. I feel myself being attacked by the light as she steps out of the windows's way.

"Five more minutes, mom." I plead. My hangover is currently killing me. After my weird encounter last night, I finished the drinks and came home drunk. Thankfully my parents were fast asleep and didn't notice a thing.

"It's your first day of your last year, get up!" My mom pats my back before exiting the room. I dread today, I dread everything about today.

I quickly get dressed, not bothering with choosing a cute outfit, instead I go with skinny jeans and a band tee. When I'm done, I make my way downstairs only to find my mom cooking breakfast.

"I'm already late." I say as I wave to her. I'm not in the mood to eat, I never am.

"But honey, you have to eat!" My mo yells over at me as I leave.

"I'll grab something on the way." I lie. "Bye mom."

"Bye Demi, have-" I slam the front door behind me before I could even hear her finish. I throw my backpack into the back seat of my car and begin the short drive to school.

I close my eyes and count to ten as I make my way into the school building. I hear whispers, probably about me. Probably about the things people saw me do at parties this past summer. I was never invited to nay of them, I just always showed up out of the blue. I'd drink along with everyone and wake up in the arms of some random stranger. I never really knew how I got there or what even happened, and I never really cared either.

_Ding._ The bell goes off and I have five minutes to get to my first period. A letter had been mailed to us prior to the start of school with a schedule to go along with it. There was no need for homeroom here. I stare down at my paper and read.

"French four with S. Russo." I read. Oh great, another American teacher who's accent is probably far worse than mine. This should be a blow off class.

I enter the class room and take a seat in the back. I look around for the teacher but all I see is students. After a few minutes I place myself in my usual position, I put some earphones on, fold my arms on top of the desk and bury my head within it.

I completely drown out the world as I listen to my favorite song. _Mean_ by Taylor Swift. It's the song that describes everyone here. I'm so into what I'm doing that I don't hear my teacher call my name.

"Demetria Torres?" I finally hear over the earphones. I pull one out and look up.

"It's Demi." I correct the teacher but completely become frozen when I realize who I was speaking to. She stares back at me, mirroring my expression.

"Demi?" She asks. Deep inside her eyes I see excitement, but on the outside I see her completely freaked out.

All eyes turn between us. They look at me, they look at her. I can't speak and neither can she. All I can think is, oh crap.. I hooked up with my teacher.

**Please review with your honest thoughts so I can see what you guys think. Should I continue this? Do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards or the characters.**

* * *

**Selena's POV**

First day of school jitters, that's what I'm running on right now. I haven't felt this excited for school since I was a freshman in high school. I lay in bed for a few seconds and ponder what my students would be like. I wonder if they'll be anything like I was in high school; rebellious but somewhat interactive when I wanted to be. I'm sure I'll have that one student who's going to make my class a living pain, or one student who will balance it all out and show me exactly why I want to have this job in the first place.

I jump out of bed and swiftly make my way over to my bathroom. I had previously chosen an outfit the night before that I felt would go perfect for my first day on the job. I grab my white skinny jeans and red v-neck blouse from the edge of my bed and sling it over my shoulder. Today should be a good day, I think to myself.

It takes me a little over an hour to fully doll myself up. I'm not usually the kind of girl who spends forever in the bathroom getting changed, but I make exceptions when it's such an important day like today. The last time I really got dressed up and took my time was for my wedding. Wow, that's an image I'd love to erase from my memory.

"Forget about it, Selena." I give myself a small pep talk, today's not the day to think of my ex-husband, Justin. I often find myself thinking about him, even though I told myself I never wanted to again. Our marriage was almost a joke to him, why should I even bother to think about him?

"Well, well, well... So you talk to yourself too?" I hear one of my roommates, Taylor, say as she stands by the doorway of my room. I've been living with her and her younger brother, Austin, for the past three months. Taylor has been one of my best friends since we were in diapers, she's truly a great friend. After my divorce with Justin a few months back, she was the first to offer me a place to stay and she even got me the job interview at Tribeca Prep.

"I'm just a little nervous and I started to think about Justin." I shake my head. She takes a step into the room and I watch as she saunters over to take a seat on my bed.

"Come here." She pats the spot next to her that I gladly come and fill. "Forget about him, okay? You're about to start your career, this is what you've been working for."

"Yeah, but I still think about him from time to time." I remind her.

"Don't." She says sternly. "You know how you get when you think about him. He cheated on you, Selena, he's not worth think about let alone wasting your time over."

"I guess you're right." I stand up and shake off the thought of Justin before turning to look at Taylor. "Be honest, how do I look?" I ask.

"Amazing. You'll have all the boys wanting you." She chuckles.

"Because seventeen and horny is how I like them, right?" I joke.

"Hey, I don't know what you're into these days." She shrugs.

"Oh my gosh! You just reminded me.. I have to tell you something." I say as I retake my seat next to her.

"Well? I'm listening!" She says. Taylor is always energetic about everything, specially when it comes to gossip and secrets.

"I met a girl last night." I admit. She's the only one who knows I'm not one-hundred percent straight. In fact, I'm bisexual but not many know that.

"Okay, and..." She tries rushing me. She always hates when I take my time and I always hate when she rushes me.

"She was beautiful and really hot. She was like perfection." I admit. I feel myself falling into a daydream of last night in that bar but Taylor snaps her fingers, bringing me back to reality.

"What happened?" She asks.

"We hooked up in the bathroom." I admit slowly.

"Selena!" She cups her mouth as her eyes grow wider and wider. "You slut!" She jokes.

"It's not what you think, I promise." I throw my hands up indicating my innocence. "We made out and I offered her to come over but.."

"But what?" Taylor crosses her arms in front of her.

"But then I chickened out and told her I had to do paperwork. I mean, I didn't lie because I actually had to come home and do some paperwork, but I was afraid of where we'd end up going."

"Like her place?" She asks.

"No, like how far we'd end up getting. You know I've never been with a girl like that since high school." I remind her.

"Please tell me that you at least got her number." She closes her eyes and crosses her fingers.

"Well, I gave her mine." I admit.

"Did she text you?"

"No, not yet." I check my phone one more time and notice she still hasn't contacted me. Maybe I wasn't her type, or maybe she was just looking for someone's pants to get into and got disappointed when I wasn't an option.

"Do you think she will?" Taylor asks.

"God, I hope so." I chuckle. "I've never kissed anyone with softer lips than hers. And she had this cute little giggle." I ramble on until Taylor raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are you crushing on this girl?" She asks, smirking.

"That's impossible, I barely met her." I stand back up again and walk over to my desk where my purse is at. I check to make sure I have everything before bringing it up my arm and grabbing my folder of papers.

"Try not to think about this girl while you're teaching." Taylor laughs. She follows me out of my room and we walk over to the kitchen.

"Morning Miss Russo." Austin says as he peeks his head out of the kitchen.

"Morning, Austin." I walk over to him and pull him in for a hug. He always gives the best hugs, specially if you're ever down.

"First day as a new teacher, you excited?" He hands me a coffee mug and I quickly serve myself some coffee to go.

"You can say that." I shrug. "Thanks for the coffee! Have fun on your first day of college." I call out to him as I leave.

"Okay, don't say bye to me then." Taylor calls out as I exit the apartment and she waits by the front door.

"Sorry, Tay, don't want to be late." I yell over as I walk down the stairs. "Love you!"

I quickly load my car and place my coffee mug into one of the cup holders. Before even thinking of starting the engine, I check myself out in my car mirror. I find myself looking somewhat presentable, I'm sure at least one student will like me. Once I'm done admiring myself, I place the key in the ignition and start the engine. First day of school jitters are officially at an all time high.

...

"Oh welcome, Miss Russo." I see the familiar face of Mr. Smith, the school principal. He sticks his hand out for me and I quickly shake it.

"Thank you for this opportunity." I admit.

"Oh, of course! You seem like a lovely teacher." He points out. "You have all the paperwork?"

"Yes, sir." I hand him the folder of papers and he scans them before handing it over to a lady in the front desk.

"May I show you to your room?" He asks and I nod.

"How are the students?" I ask him as we begin the walk.

"They're great!" He cheers. I can sense a sort of sarcasm in his voice but he clears his throat almost immediately.

"So I should be fine? I ask worriedly.

"There's nothing to worry about, Miss Russo. But if you have any concerns or problems you go right ahead and get me." He smiles. We stop abruptly and he points to a door beside him. All the students seem to have cleared the hallways and as I peek into the room he's showing me I noticed a bunch of faces.

"Thank you." I tell him before stepping into the room. All eyes turn to me as I make my way over to my desk and place stuff on top of it. I can hear whispering between the students but they come to a silence when I grab my roll call sheet.

"Bonjour." I speak out to the students.

"Bonjour." They almost all repeat. Everyone's up and alert except a young girl in the back who seems to be sleeping. I won't bother with her until I figure out who she is.

"Je m'appelle mademoiselle Russo." I tell them. "As I said, my name is Miss Russo. I will be your teacher for the year. I am unaware of how much French you guys know and understand so I will hopefully be getting to find out in the next week. I would like to take attendance first."

They all look at me in complete silence as I begin to call out names. Everyone is a little sluggish in answering, I don't think anyone in this room is as excited as I am. They all appear to be quite bored.

"Demetria Torres." I call out. I look around the room waiting for an answer but no one speaks up. "Demetria Torres." I speak louder.

The young girl in the back slowly rises to reveal herself. The instant I realize who she is, I feel my heart sink and my stomach turn to knots. "It's Demi." She corrects me before making eye contact.

"Demi?" Her name slips out as I stare at her. What the hell is going on?

Every single head in the room looks up and looks between Demi and I. Eyes glaring, confused as to what's occurring. A silence fills the room as I try to come up with a good excuse as to why we are like this but she speaks before I can. "Oh I'm so sorry for hitting your car earlier." She shakes her head with a soft chuckle. "Wow small world huh?" She lies.

I continue to stare at her in complete shock until her face expresses concern, much like everyone else's. "Oh it's uh, no problem." I shake my head. So this is what we're going with, a fender bender?

"Again sorry for the incident." She shrugs before burying her head back into her arms.

"So class.." I say as I walk over to my desk and take a seat. I don't think it would be okay for me to stand any longer. My head is flooding with questions and worry but I must continue before students figure something out. "Where was I?"

"Calling out attendance." One of the girls in the front speaks up and I thank her.

I can feel my hands sweating as I finish calling attendance. My gaze can't help but occasionally go towards Demi, who has yet to look up. Is she just as embarrassed as I am? Why did she lie to me?

"How many of you are familiar with the term l'imparfait?" I ask my class after a moment of silence. All hands fly up while Demi remains the only one who didn't even bother to respond.

"Demi?" I ask as I stand up from my seat and walk over to the front of the room. I look at her, waiting for her to sit up but she doesn't budge. "Will you shake her please?" I ask one of the students in front of her who quickly does as I ask.

"What?" Demi asks as she looks up from hiding. She looks around and notices that all eyes are on her, so she fixes herself and takes out the earphones from her ears.

"Glad you could join us, miss Torres." I state as she looks at me.

"Sorry, I'm tired." She admits.

"It's the first day, I think we're all a little tired." I remind her. "Tell me, do you know what the term l'imparfait is?" I ask.

"Of course." She nods. "We've been learning it the past two years."

"Have you?" I ask the class. Coming in as a new teacher into a class that is a level of a language sometimes can be a little hard. I don't even know how much French these students know, nor do I know what all they've been taught.

The class all nods and I begin to write a few terms on the board. I like this class because they're all actually eager to learn, everyone but Demi who seems to be a little reluctant to do anything. After I finish with a quick lesson, I give them their first assignment. "Considering today is the first day, I'll let you off easy." I begin to say. "In the next thirty minutes, I would like for each of you to write a two paragraph mini-biography about yourself. It must be in French, please. This should be an easy way for me to get to know all of you." I say.

"How many paragraphs, miss?" A young boy in the back asks.

"Two, but whatever you can do in thirty minutes is fine by me. I want these by the end of class." I tell them.

As soon as I finish talking, the entire class begins to work on the assignment. I walk back over to my desk and take a seat. I swing my chair back so I can face away from my class and take a much needed deep breath. My mind begins to race as i'm finally able to listen to my thoughts.

How could I have been so careless yesterday? Just the thought of hooking up with a student has me scared beyond belief. The worst part is that I find Demi attractive, I was so turned on by her yesterday I was willing to invite her over. If it wasn't for the paperwork I had to fill out, who knows how far we would have let things go. Why am I attracted to her, even now that I know she's a minor? Even now that I know she's my student.

_Ding_. The bell goes off almost too quickly and I'm forced to turn my attention back to the class. Everyone was quick to pack up and each student makes their way to my desk, handing me their work. I fix all the sheets in my hand and look up to find Demi is still in her seat. I hadn't noticed before but sometime while I was daydreaming she had rested her head back down on the desk. When the last student exits the room, I make my way over to her and sit in the chair in front of her.

"You have some nerve, you know that." I say, causing her to look up in confusion.

"Sorry, what?" She asks as she pulls put her earphones yet again.

"I said you have a lot of nerve." I admit.

"I swear I didn't know you worked here.. I would have never hit on you if I knew." She swallows hard before braking eye contact.

"Nice save, by the way." I tell her.

"It was the only thing I could come up with so that no one speculated anything." She shrugs.

"So how old are you really?" I ask her.

"Seventeen." She states.

"Why did you lie to me?" I grow curious, there's so much I want to ask her.

"Look I have to get to my next class," She says as she stands up. She hands me her assignment and begins to walk away. I go to speak but she turns around before I can say anything. "I didn't mean to lie, I just didn't think you'd be interested in me if I told you I was seventeen." She says before walking out of the room.

I stare at the place where she once stood. There was something about this girl that was driving me insane. I don't know what it is but I feel myself becoming more and more attracted to her. I bring her paper up to read because I'm curious to know more about her. Disappointment strikes when it's all completely blank, she didn't even do my assignment. I crumble the white sheet and throw it out, a little angry that she didn't even bother to give my class a chance.

"Oh, by the way.." I hear Demi say as she peeks her head in from the doorway. "Check the back of my 'assignment'." She tells me using air quotes. Before I can reply she is gone.

I grab the little ball of paper that I had thrown out seconds ago and I scan for something I might have missed. I spy a small note written on the back in small handwriting.

'_Since the purpose of your assignment is to get to know me, I figured this would be a start. Please text me, I think we need to talk._' I read to myself before I scan her number. I question whether any of this is a good idea but my adrenaline rush seems to have the best of me. I pull out my phone from my pocket and save her number. Maybe this won't be too bad.

**Seriously you guys, the feedback for this story was WAY over what I was expecting. I am like in cloud nine right now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see just as many reviews on this as there were on my first chapter.. okay that's a little much to ask for but.. Review please :) If you have questions or anything you want to say go ahead and PM me. Enjoy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards or the characters.**

* * *

**Demi's POV**

"Demi, will you please focus?" My math teacher insists as I turn my attention back to the board. Ever since I left Selena's class I've been caught up in my own little world. This is the second class today where my teacher has had to stop her lesson to scold me, or beg for my attention.

"I'm sorry." I simply say before she returns to what it was that she had been going on about for the past thirty minutes. I force myself to pay attention but all I want to do is turn my head and look out the window and ponder. There's so much going through my head. I had a while to process things while I was in Selena's class but the bell rang before I could even put two and two together.

"So that's how you find the distance." My math teacher announces to the class. "Okay, I have an assignment here for you to finish with your partners. I know you have none yet but I am about to assign y'all your partners for the year."

At this point I re-tune the class out and turn to look out the class window. I've always been one to get lost in my thoughts, specially when something traumatic or important has recently happened to me. I look out through the window and can see a tall, raven haired girl standing outside under the tree. It's extremely sunny outside today so I can understand why she's there. As I squint my eyes, I notice that it's Selena who's standing out there. She must be in her break because she has a soda in one hand and what looks like her phone in the other.

"Demi," My teacher calls my name and I look over at her. "You will be partnered up with Miley." She tells me.

I felt a sort of relaxation hit me as she reads my new partner's name. Of all the people in this class,actually in this school, Miley has been the only one who's ever been remotely kind to me. She's a very independent girl but unlike me, she never gets hate for it. She keeps to herself mostly and everyone respects that. It's interesting because I do the exact same but people still feel the need to call me names or put me down.

When the teacher finishes calling out the names, I watch Miley stand from her seat and make her way to me. She holds a small smile as she pushes her chair over and takes a seat beside me. "Hi, Demi." She says calmly.

"Hey." I respond without making eye contact. I begin to doodle on the edge of my assignment sheet, drawing a small star.

"You like to draw?" She asks as she watches me fill in the small star.

"I like it but it's not something I love to do." I shrug. "Just a simple pass time."

"That's cool," She nods. I can see we're both a little nervous. "I love to draw."

"You any good?" I ask with a small smile.

"I'll show you some of my art someday, sound good?" She asks.

"I'll show you some of my music then." I tell her.

"You sing?" Her eyebrow raises and she cocks her head to the side.

"Not really, I write music." I admit.

"That's awesome, I'd love to hear it sometime then." She says. I watch her as she begins to look down at our assignment and she quickly begins to work on a problem.

"I've got odds and you've got evens?" I ask her.

"Good idea. We'll combine answers after." She states and then returns to finishing the assignment.

I look down at the assignment that was given to me and let out a soft chuckle. This stuff was easy, it was stuff I learned to do last year. I could finish this entire assignment before Miley could even finish her portion of the questions. I grab my pencil to start my work but my eyes drift elsewhere. I look out the window again and notice that Selena's still standing under that tree. She looks to be very intrigued by whatever is on that phone.

"So what happened with you and Miss Russo?" Miley questions me as she notices my attention is elsewhere. I almost ask her how she knows about that but I remember she had been in my class.

"I, uh, I accidentally hit her car this morning." I shrug, attempting to make my response look as real as possible.

"No way!" She giggles. "What a way to start your first day as a teacher, huh?"

"Yeah, totally." I pretend to be interested.

"Was she mad?" She asks. I really hope she doesn't feel like grilling me with questions because I'm not sure how long I can let this lie go on.

"Not really. She was just indifferent about it." I state.

"Was it a big hit?" She continues her questions.

"Just a little scratch." I answer. I look over outside the window and notice that Selena is gone. A small frown forms on my face as a result.

Miley ceases to question me about my fake fender bender with Selena and I begin to complete the assignment. Like I had speculated, I managed to finish my portion a while before Miley could even complete hers. Instead of sitting around and waiting, I pretended I had to go to the restroom.

"May I go to the restroom?" I ask my teacher after she acknowledges that I've been raising my hand for the last ten minutes. She nods and I quickly slip out of the room with my phone in hand. Something makes me wonder if Selena ever texted me after I gave her my number. I unlock my phone as I enter the nearest girls restroom and before I can check for a message I spot Selena checking herself out in the mirror.

"You know they have faculty bathrooms for you." I tell her as I lean against the wall. My eyes move from her to the two stalls and both seem to be empty.

"Wow, you scared me." She says as she steps back. "Yeah, but this was the quickest one I could find."

"Were you in a rush to check yourself out?" I joke.

"No I actually had to use the the restroom." She rolls her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm a girl and this happens to be the girls bathroom and I kind of had to go." I admit. She gives me a glare before stepping towards me. I take a step towards her, causing our faces to be mere inches apart.

"Sarcastic," She points out. "Cute."

"You shouldn't waste your time checking yourself out, you're beautiful." I tell her with a wink. When i'm around her I somehow have this boost in confidence that makes me say things I'd never tell anyone else.

Selena's cheeks turn a shade of light red as she looks away from my eyes. "That was sweet." She lets out before clearing her throat. "Look, we need to talk." She says.

I look down at my phone like I had planned to do before but there are no new messages. "Well, you never texted me." I pout.

"Demi, I'm working." She says.

"You weren't ten minutes ago." I point out. I wish I hadn't said anything because now I look like a stalker as the expression in her face shows me she's slightly confused. "I have math right now and I saw you standing under the tree by the front."

"Well that's because I have a free period right now." She tells me.

"Free period means time when you can text me." I tell her.

"I didn't know what to say." She tells me.

"A simple hi would be nice." I shrug.

"You have my number too... unless you deleted it." She looks a little hurt after saying the second comment.

"I have it.." I tell her. "I just want you to text me first."

"Why?" She looks confused. I don't know exactly why and suddenly, before I can answer, the door swings open and a freshman walks in. Saved by the bell, I guess you would say.

Selena and I both looked at one another and went our separate ways. I continued on to one of the stalls and she just left the room. After I returned to my class I decided not to bother with texting her, at least not until I get home.

Miley and I are the first to turn in the assignment and we're left with five minutes just to talk. She seems like a sweet girl, not my type, but a sweet girl. Maybe I could be friends with her, I know I surely need one of those.

"So I was thinking we exchange numbers." She blurts out. "You know, since we'll be math partners and all."

"That's fine." I nod and pull my phone out from my jean's pocket. "What's yours?" I ask. As I go to type her number I realize I have a new message. My eyes light up a little when I notice who it's from.

_Sel: I'm sensing you're the stubborn kind. Here, I texted._

I smile at the text but quickly change it when I see Miley almost leaning to look over. I type in her number quickly and save it.

"Yours?" Miley asks after she gives me hers.

"I'll text you, it will be easier." I tell her. I open up a new message and send her a simple "hi".

"Got it!" She shows me the message and then saves it.

"Now don't go giving that out." I joke.

"I have no one to give it out to." She shrugs.

"Yeah, well, join the club." I tell her. I want so badly to text Selena back but I know I should hold off at least until I get home, make her wait a little.

"Doesn't it ever bother you?" Miley asks quietly so the rest of the class can't hear. "Because it definitely bothers me."

"Everyday, Miley." I simply admit.

"We could talk about it sometime." She tells me. "Come over this weekend!"

"Uh, I'll have to see with my parents." I lie.

"Oh come on, it will be fun. We could watch a movie or something." She suggests.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" I ask slowly. I can't see her intentions.

"What? No! Demi, i'm straight." She chuckles. "But I just want to be your friend."

"I'll text you about it, okay?" I finally tell her.

"Sounds good." She nods. The bell goes off and Miley disappears in an instant. I gather all my things and make my way over to my last class of the day.

...

As soon as I got home from school, I discarded my books and backpack onto the floor of my room and threw myself onto my comfy bed. My phone vibrated in my pocket as soon as my body hit the mattress.

"Hello?" I answer the call.

"Hun, I'll be home late tonight." My mom tells me. "Order yourself a pizza or something."

"Thanks mom." I roll my eyes. I'm such an independent teen nowadays, no one ever cares about me.

I quickly hang up the call and open up Selena's message from earlier. I think carefully about how to answer it. I want to say something good but nothing extreme, I don't want to scare her away.

_Demi: I'm not stubborn but hi! Sorry for the wait (:_

_Sel: So nice of you to finally respond._

_Demi: Is that sarcasm, Miss Russo? Cute._

_Sel: Don't mock me. I think we need to talk._

_Demi: Well isn't that what we're doing?_

_Sel: Your sense of humor is cute, but it can get annoying. I'm being serious, Demi._

_Demi: Okay, then let's talk ;)_

_Sel: Not on here. I don't do serious conversations over text message._

_Demi: Fine, come over then. My mom's not home and she won't be for a while.  
_

_Sel: I can't do that, Demi. Meet me for coffee at the cafe on Greenway Park._

_Demi: You can't come over but we can meet in public? I don't get it.  
_

_Sel: I prefer we not be alone in your house, okay? Just meet me there in an hour._

_Demi: I'll see you there then ;)  
_

_Sel: Stop flirting :)_

I smile at her last text as I put my phone away and make a dash for my closet. I'm not about to go to coffee with a beautiful woman like Selena and look as crappy as I did today for school. I sift through my clothes until I finally decide upon a pink v-neck that barely shows my cleavage and some low cut jean shorts. I quickly change into my outfit and then spend a few minutes restyling my hair. When i'm finally done and ready to go I check to find that I still have a little over half an hour left. I'm so eager to see her that I decide to be early, maybe take the time to think about what I'll say on my way there.

I quickly jump into my car and turn on the engine, beginning my short drive over to the cafe. I find the perfect parking space right in front of the cafe and quickly pull into it. As I shut off the engine, I look inside and notice that Selena's already there, sitting at one of the tables outside. She seems to be typing something on her computer. I hold in a deep breath before stepping out of my car and making my way over to the beautiful girl in front of me.

**I swear the feedback i'm getting is far more than i expected. I am so glad you're enjoying this and I hope you like this chapter. :) managed to update quickly for you guys as an apology for not updating chapter 2 any sooner. fair warning to those who read any of my other stories, i'm planning on keeping these chapters a little shorter so we'll see how that goes. What are your thoughts so far? who do you like? let me know. Please review so i can update :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards or the characters.**

* * *

**Selena's POV**

"Taylor!" I call out from my room as I search for something to wear. When she doesn't hear me, I call her name again.

"What! I heard you the first time." She enters my room with an annoyed look on her face.

"I need your help." I admit as I pull out three different options of outfits.

"Where the hell are you going?" She asks as she takes a seat on my bed, watching me closely as I mess with my clothes.

"Um, just to get coffee." I shrug.

"With who?" She asks, her eyes growing wide in curiosity.

"Uh..." I stumble to say her name but I can't get myself to say it. Taylor still thinks she's my age.

"The chick from last night?" She questions.

"Yeah, Demi." I reply. She eyes me a little and then folds her arms in front of her.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" She questions. I should have known she'd figure me out, she knows me too well.

"Nope." I shake my head. As much as I want to talk to Taylot about this, I don't think she'd have anything nice to say about me seeing a student.

"Selena.."She glares at me like she usually does when she wants me to spill a secret.

"I'm just going to get coffee with her." I admit.

"Is she that special that you're freaking out about what to wear?" She laughs.

"I like her, okay? I want to make a descent impression." I respond before turning back to decide on an outfit.

"You lost that chance when you hooked up in a bathroom. I think she already has an impression of you."

"And what is that?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Horny and slutty." She tells me, attempting to hold in a laugh.

"Shut up, Tay!" I hit her with the blouse that's currently in my hand. "I am neither of those, thank you very much."

"I was just kidding. Geez, it's like you can't joke around with anyone anymore." She rolls her eyes and stands up. "How can I help?"

"I don't know what to wear." I pout.

"Go with the white skinny jeans you're wearing now but change the blouse to something more comfortable." She suggests. She looks at me before looking into my closet and picking out a simple black v-neck.

"That's it?" I ask.

"You're just going for coffee, aren't you?" She asks as she hands me the shirt.

"Yeah, nothing more." I quickly reply.

"Then you don't have to dress up like you're going on a date... Unless.." She wiggles her eyebrows as she speaks.

"It's not a date! We barely started talking."

"I want details when you come back!" Taylor insists. "And you have to add her on Facebook so I can stalk her."

"I'm not letting you stalk her." I shake my head.

"Why?" She asks as she slouches her shoulders and pouts.

"Just because." I walk past her and into the bathroom.

"Okay now i know you're hiding something from me, Sel!" She begins to bang on the bathroom door but I ignore it until I finished changing shirts.

"Fine. I'm hiding something but I don't want to talk about it yet, okay?" I say when I swing the door open to reveal a frowny Taylor.

"Ooh, I love suspense." She cheers.

"I'm going to go now. Is that okay with you? Or would you like me stay?"

"You can leave but you better know you're telling me everything when you come back." She smiles.

"Whatever!" I grab my things and exit the apartment quickly before Taylor terrorizes me with more questions. I fell bad not telling her about Demi, but I'm afraid of how she'll react. It's not everyday that you get feelings for a student.

...

I had originally planned to meet Demi here at the cafe in about thirty minutes, but I was so eager to see her that I decided to come by a little earlier. I brought my laptop along with me to do some lesson planning in the mean time.

As I begin to write up a lesson plan for next week, I feel myself drifting off into thoughts of Demi. I know that I'm here to talk to her about what went on yesterday, but I can't think of anything to say. For some reason all I could think about the entire day was how much I enjoyed kissing her yesterday. What's worse is, I don't feel an ounce of regret that she's my student, in fact, I find it a little sexy.

"Well hello, gorgeous." I hear Demi say from behind me as I snap back from my daydream.

"Hi." I say nervously. I quickly clear my throat, hoping she didn't catch the way I said hello.

"Whatcha doin'?" She stops beside me and I can see she's expecting me to hug her. I awkwardly stand up from my chair and bring my arms around her. The embrace is short but it causes shivers to roll down my spine.

"I'm making lesson plans for next week." I tell her. She pulls away from me and bends over to look at my computer screen. I couldn't help but sneak a peek at her cleavage that was perfectly standing out when she bent over.

"Looks like you got nothing." She laughs as she stiffens back up. I see a small smirk form when she notices where my eyes had been.

"I just got here and I was going to do some planning before you came." I tell her. "You're quite early."

"I was eager to see you." She smiles.

"Would you like to go inside and order?" I ask her. She nods at me and I grab my laptop before we enter.

"I've never been here." She announces when we stand in line to order.

"I used to come here everyday when I was in college. It's a perfect place to do your work." I tell her.

"So what do you recommend I get then?" She asks giving me a soft smile.

"Their cappuccinos are to die for!" I tell her. "Back in college I'd have two a day! So unhealthy but helpful."

"Whatever works, right?" She laughs.

The two of us order a cappuccino each and I find us a table in the back for us to sit. It's kind of a secluded table, just what we need. "So can I ask you something?" She asks.

"Sure thing."

"Why didn't you want to come over? We have a better risk of getting caught here than there." She tells me once we get our drinks and settle down.

"Getting caught wasn't the issue." I simply state.

"Then what was?"

"I have my reasons." I say before take a sip of the cappuccino.

"Don't I get to know?" She asks.

"Nope." I shake my head.

Demi looks at me tentatively but then takes a sip of her own. Her eyes nearly pop out of her when she realizes how good it is. "Holy shit." She cries out. "That was amazing."

"Told you." I smile.

"So, uh, how are you?" She asks when a silence appears.

"I'm good. I'm a little tired but I'm good." I reply. "You?"

"Never been better." She smiles at me. "How was your first day at Tribeca?"

"Interesting, turns out I hooked up with this really cute student." I try to flirt, maybe my games a little off.

"Wow, what a small world." She lights up. "Turns out I hooked up with this hot teacher."

"I guess we're both a little naughty." I wink.

"Sel, I'm all kinds of naughty." She responds and I feel myself grow a little hot at her sudden comment.

I smile at her, unsure of how to reply to what she just said. Instead, my mind goes back to why we're here in the first place. "I think we need to discuss what we came here to discuss." I finally state.

"You asked me here, so you start." She tells me.

"Will you be honest with me this time?" I ask her.

"I promise." She holds out her pinky and we do the little shake. This girl is bringing out the youth in me.

"Okay, why did you tell me you were twenty one?" I ask.

"Because I didn't know how you'd react when you found out I was a seventeen year old girl drinking whiskey at a bar." I say. "Every time I went there I would tell people I'm twenty one."

"You know how much trouble we could get in if someone found out?" I ask her.

"Not us, you! But I won't let that happen, I promise" She tells me, sounding determined.

"Do you regret it? What we did?"

"Not at all, in fact I'm kind of wishing we could do it all over again." She smiles and answers immediately.

"Are you usually this flirtatious or should I feel special?"

"Feel special, this is a side of me only you have seen."

"I kind of like it.. a lot actually"

"What can I say? I have charm." She gives me a full teeth grin that I hadn't seen before. "Why did you leave so fast? I won't lie, I was disappointed to see you go but I loved to watch you leave." She winks. I won't admit it to her, but I like how flirty she is.

"Wow, that's inappropriate." I point out. She can easily make me feel good about myself, I like that.

"But seriously, why did you go so soon?" She pouts.

"I was afraid of how far we'd let things go, I'd never done anything like that." I admit to her.

"Anything like what? Be with a girl or have random hook up?" She asks.

"A random hook up. I've only ever been with Justin and a couple other people back in high school." I admit. Maybe I should save this conversation for a later time, where it's more private.

"Justin?" She questions raising an eyebrow in the process.

"My ex-husband." I remind her.

"His loss." She shakes her head. "How someone could let a beauty like you truly surprises me."

I stare at her, slowly attempting to not let my jaw fall. Where did this girl come from? She's such a smooth talker and I like her for it. "It's more complicated than that, but thank you babe." I say using my signature 'babe' that I have reserved for close friends. It just slipped out this time, I wonder if she caught it.

"Calling me babe already? Bold of you Selena, I like it." She smirks.

"It slipped." I admit. I shouldn't have doubted that she'd catch it, of course she would. Why am I so attracted to my student? And why is she making me act like a high schooler all over again?

"So, do you plan to sleep in my class often?" I ask her when another silence appears. She looks at me with a smirk then let's out a soft chuckle.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm usually really good in that class, it's my favorite subject." She shakes her head. "It's just that I was a little hungover this morning."

"You know you shouldn't be drinking at your age." I remind her. Something doesn't look right about her when I say that.

"I just have a lot going on." She avoids making eye contact with me and stares out into the distance. I can't help but wonder what might be going through her head right now.

"Anything I can help with?" I ask nicely. It's clear that something troubles her, I want to know what that something is.

"No, I think it's best I try to deal with things on my own." I look into her eyes as she says this and I can see sadness. As much as I care to know what's wrong, I don't want to push her.

"Would it help if I told you that i think you're a beautiful girl, Demi?" I say honestly.

"It would help a lot actually." She smiles at my comment and I swear I can see her turning red. "When I'm ready to talk I'll come to you. It's just too much to discuss over coffee."

"I'm always here," I remind her. "If you need me, you know how to find me."

"Thank you, Selena." She smiles. "So can I ask something?" She takes a sip of what's left of her coffee and then begins to fidget with something on her shorts. I can tell whatever she's about to ask is making her nervous.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Where does this leave us?" She looks me in the eye as she asks.

"I don't know... Where do you want this to leave us?" I question. I have no idea what to say to that question. There's so much I have to process before I can even consider letting things grow with Demi.

"I.." She opens her mouth to speak but then quickly shuts it again.

"Well?" I ask.

"Do you like me?" She asks, avoiding my question. Her boldness is something that I like about her, not going to lie.

"Define like.." I answer.

"You're the teacher here!" She laughs. "I think you're old enough to define that on your own."

"But what do YOU mean by like?" I ask.

"Selena, do you have feelings for me?" She asks a little anxiously.

"I don't know." I admit. "I like being with you and I should regret what we did because it's completely illegal but I can't. I can't regret it because I enjoyed it."

"So you just liked hooking up with me..." I can see the hurt in her eyes.

"No, well I did but I like you too." I finally blurt out.

"Like you have feelings for me?" She smirks.

"Keep your voice down! But yes, okay? I have feelings for you. They're premature but I can't deny there's something there." I admit. She looks at me with a small smile.

"I'd like to give this a try." She states.

"Give this a try? As in, you and I?"

"Im attracted to you, Selena. And you being my teacher isn't doing anything to stop my feelings." She states. "I'd like for us to go on a date."

"That's.. That's.. I don't know." I answer. I can't even think straight. "Demi, I'm your teacher I can't just go out on dates with your nor can we be caught up in a relationship."

"I won't tell, if you won't tell." She shrugs.

"It's more complicated than that you know. I could lose my job over something like this and you'd never see the end of it from other students." I shake my head before continuing. "What if people see us? What if someone finds out without us knowing?"

"Life is too short to worry about 'what ifs' Selena, live a little." She looks me dead in the eyes, showing she's serious.

"I just came out of a divorce.." I remind her.

"I'm not asking to marry you.." She chuckles.

"This wouldn't be safe."

"Okay." She stands up and I immediately assume she's going to leave but instead she walks over to my side. "Stand up." She demands. For someone who is four years younger, she likes to hold her ground and be controlling; it's hot.

I eye her a little but then do as she asks. I look her in the eyes before my gaze slowly slips to her lips, a move that doesn't go unnoticed by Demi. "Kiss me." She demands.

"What?" I ask, completely blown away by her boldness.

"Do it. If you don't feel anything then okay, we won't give this a chance... But if you do, then you can't deny your feelings for me."

"I don't know.." I shake my head because this isn't a good idea.

"Kiss me." She demands again, more strongly this time.

I don't speak, instead I just lean in and she meets me halfway, allowing me to kiss her slowly. Butterflies flutter in my tummy and I feel an urge to grab her waist, but I hold off.

"So?" She asks when we pull back. All I could think during that kiss, besides the fact that I didn't want to stop it, was that this is all wrong but it feels so right.

"I-I have to go." I say as we pull back from our kiss. I grab my keys and laptop of the table and take off into the direction I came in. I can feel Demi's eyes burnt into me as I leave. My mind is so clouded right now, all I want to do is go home and talk to Taylor.

**Going to be a few days before I can post again so letting you know in advance. Thanks for the reviews and feedback.. keep them coming! Let me know what you're thinking though, please, I understand most of you want me to update soon but i'd really like to know your thoughts. haha :P Review away~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards or the characters.**

* * *

**Selena's POV**

"Hey, what was that?" I hear Demi say before I reach my car. Her hand grabs my shoulder lightly and she tugs at it, causing me to turn and look at her. I was hoping she didn't chase after to me, i'm on the verge of tears. Her angry expression quickly changed into a concerned one as she looks me in the eyes. "Are you crying?"

"No." I lie. I lift my hand to wipe the single tear that's fighting to fall but Demi quickly wipes it away for me.

"Come here." She pulls me into her arms and I nuzzle my head into the crook of her neck. I like the feeling of her arms around me, I feel safe. For some odd reason, I feel more secure in her arms than I did in Justin's. "Don't cry." She says as I sniffle and begins to lightly run her fingers through my hair.

"I just don't know what to do. I'm so conflicted." I admit.

"But don't cry, you're too beautiful to cry." She says as she pulls back and looks at me. Her hands are tightly on both my shoulders, holding me down. "Look, whatever you do can you at least not just leave me standing like that?"

"I'm sorry. I-I really need to go," I tell her when I'm finally out of her arms.

"You can't just leave me all the time." She shakes her head.

"I just got nervous, I need to go clear my head but I will text you when I'm better." I start back up but I can see she's not satisfied so I stop and stare.

"Can I have a kiss?" She smirks.

"Not out here." I say before fully turning around and entering my car.

The drive home was fast, not just because I was speeding, but because all that ran through my mind was how much I needed my best friend right now. I parked my car in my designated parking spot and the second I exited the car, I took off sprinting towards our apartment.

"Wow!" Taylor exclaims when I burst through the door. She's seated on the couch, reading a book. The expression on her face says she was not expecting me home so fast.

"I need you." I tell her as I slam the door and walk over to sit by her. I lay my head onto her lap and move myself so I can rest my body on the remaining portion of the couch. Back when I was going through the drama with Justin, this was our usual position so that Taylor could comfort me.

"Okay, breathe first." She insists as she looks down at me. I quickly do as she asks and in the meantime she marks her page and sets the book aside. When her hands are free, she begins to play with my hair that's on her lap. "Bad date?"

"It wasn't a date!" I remind her. As soon as my breathing evens I place my hands over my face and let out a small scream. What mess did I get myself into, I thought.

"Fine! What happened on this coffee thing that's not a date? Did she not show up?" Taylor begins her round of questions.

"She showed up." I respond.

"Did she completely deny you or.." She continued. I'd been avoiding eye contact with her but when I look up I see the sincerity in her eyes, this is why she's my go to girl.

"I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to freak out." I tell her slowly. I search into her eyes, making sure what she's about to say is sincere.

"Do I ever freak out?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Hardly ever." I admit. Taylor may be a fan of gossip and secrets but she's never judged me for anything I've told her, in fact, she was the first to celebrate my engagement. Everyone else thought I was insane.

"Okay, well then?" She waits.

"Demi's my..." I start to say but I choke on air and begin a small coughing fit.

"Your what?" She questions.

"She's my student." I let out quickly hoping she didn't catch it. Much to my dismay, I look up to find a wonderstruck Taylor. Her jaw has dropped and her eyes are the size of tennis balls, to say she's surprised would be an understatement.

"Student?" She almost yells, trying to let it sink in.

"Yes, student." I simply let out.

"Like she's a minor?"

"Yes, she's a minor."

"How long have you known?"

"I saw her in class this morning. She's seventeen, Tay." I tell her as I bring my hands to cover my face again. "I have feelings for my seventeen year old student." I mumble.

"Wow, that was unexpected." She simply replies. The room grows quiet and I look up to find Taylor looking away, as if she's in deep thought.

"Say something, please." I beg her.

"You really like her don't you?" She looks back down at me.

"I really do, Tay." I admit.

"What makes you think you like her? You sure you're not just clouded by the fact that you found her to be a good kisser?" She asks. "Because sometimes that happens."

"I like her, a lot. Being with her I feel normal, I don't feel like I'm her teacher. She makes me forgot about Justin and when I do remember him I don't feel sad." I admit.

"So wait, she's your student and you didn't know yesterday when you hooked up?" She asks.

"When we hooked up she made me think she was twenty one and it was very believable. But when I got to class this morning I realized I was in for a big surprise."

"So this coffee date was to clear up these things?"

"Yes, but for the last time.. It wasn't a date!" I exclaim. I pause for a few seconds before dropping the big bomb. "I kissed her at the cafe and I really liked it."

"You what? In public? Don't you think it's a little risky?"

"It was but no one goes there but college students and it's a little further from where we live for anyone we know to be around. Plus, we were in a secluded area."

"I can't believe you kissed her in public!"

"Not the point here, Tay."

"What's the point then?"

"That I kissed her and it was the best feeling ever. I used to think kissing Justin was good but he doesn't even compare to how good she is. Her soft lips and she-"

"Gross, I don't need to know the horny details." She puts her hand up to stop me from continuing.

"There are no horny details, Taylor. We kissed and I liked it..."

"I get it.. You liked it." She rolls her eyes. "Why did you kiss her?"

"Because she asked me where things left us. She wants us to try things out but I told her I wasn't sure. Then next thing I know she's standing in front of me begging for me to kiss her. I couldn't resist." I admit.

"Okay then what?"

"I told her I had to go and left." I look down at my hands, the thought of how quickly I tried leaving made me feel a little rude.

"Why did you do that if you liked it?"

"Cause I'm stupid and because I need your advice!" I throw my hands up in annoyance.

"Seriously, what would you do without me, Selena?" She chuckles.

"I ask myself that all the time, you don't even know."

"Okay, so what exactly do you want me to say?" She asks.

"I just need you to tell me that I'm not crazy for having feelings for her, that you'd support me if I were to act on these feelings and ask her out." I respond.

"You'd ask her out?"

"I want to, yeah. But each time I think about being with her all I get is the damn fact that she's my student."

"I guess it's true when they say you can't help who you fall in love with." Taylor says.

"I don't love her, Taylor.."

"Not yet you don't, but by the way things are going I bet you that you will."

"I don't want to talk about love right now, okay? I just got out of a divorce and all I want is to start over. I want to find someone who will be the one for me. I can't promise that Demi is, specially since she's my student and she's so young, but I want to start dating again." I admit.

"Do you really want to start dating a student though? That's risky business and you're not the boldest crayon of the pack."

"I don't really think of her as my student... except when we're on campus." I admit. "I felt so happy around her at the cafe."

"Okay seriously speaking, would you risk everything for her? Is she that special?"

"I-I" I choke but I know my answer. "I would."

"But you barely even know her, Selena." She rolls her eyes again.

"I know and regardless I still would." I admit. Sometimes you have to go with your gut feeling, this is mine.

"You'd risk losing your job and possibly going to jail for her?"

"Don't say it like that, you make me feel bad."

"But that's the reality of it if you get caught. " She responds. "Look there's other fish in the sea, Selena. Go out and find someone better."

"What if I don't? What if she's the real deal? What if.. What if she's the one I marry for good?" I begin to form hypotheticals in my head.

"Woah there, two kisses and you already wanna get down on one knee?" She giggles.

"No, I'm being hypothetical." I explain. "I'm not going to marry her."

"Then if she 'hypothetically' is THE one for you, you shouldn't let her go. Risk it all." She says using airquotes.

"I can't stop thinking about her." I state randomly.

"Selena, you've worked so hard to get that job... I'm asking you one last time just to be clear, you're willing to risk losing your teaching job just to be with this girl?"

"Yes." I simply reply.

"And you're willing to face JAIL time too?"

"I can only be arrested if we engage in sexual intercourse, right?" I always forget exactly how the law system works here in New York, being from LA things often work differently.

"You're having sex with a student?" This news comes so shocking to her that she pretends to faint.

"No! We have done nothing besides kissing!"

"You scared me there.. Are you planning to have sex with her? She's still a minor and that is very illegal." She emphasizes the word 'illegal'.

"I'm not going to pressure her into doing anything she doesn't want." I state. "But stop talking about sex! I'm not even dating her yet!"

"But you'd want to?" She smirks. "Have sex that is."

"Maybe." I say quietly. There's no denying that Demi is a beautiful and attractive girl, and I may or may not be sexually attracted to her.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you, what?" Taylor jokes.

"I said maybe okay? She's a very pretty and hot girl, maybe i'm a little sexually attracted but I will not act upon it." I say as I voice my thoughts. Taylor's smirk has yet to wash off her face.

"What if she wants it too?" She raises and eyebrow.

"I'm not going to take advantage of her, Tay."

"It's not taking advantage if she's into it." She winks.

"This discussion ends here." I roll my eyes and stand up but Taylor grabs my hand and pulls me down.

"No, I'm sorry. I'll stop joking about it." She smiles. "Listen, if you really like her and you're willing to risk your job and facing jail time to be with her then be my guest."

"What are the chances of us getting caught? Say, if we hypothetically were to start dating." I ask.

"As long as you keep the relationship between the two of you and avoid dates in public, then you shouldn't have a problem. Then of course there's the obvious part where you don't show any PDA in public, specially not at school." She states.

"That's not all too bad." I say. "But I want to start things off slowly."

"Talk to her about it then, tell her you're willing to let things grow with time." She states.

"How am I so hung up on a girl who's four years younger than I am?" I ask rhetorically.

"Like I said, you can't help who you fall in love with." She winks.

"The 'L' word has been banned from this house, Taylor!" I roll my eyes at her and nudge her slightly.

"Selena and Demi sitting in a tree..." She starts to sing but hushed down when I give her my mean glare.

"You know, for someone who is twenty-two you're worse than a five year old." I admit.

"Oh shut up. Go text your lover." She winks.

I grab my phone out of my pocket and debate on what to text Demi. I can feel Taylor looking over my shoulder at my blank message screen. "A little privacy," I say as I move my phone away.

"Tell her you're ready to talk." She suggests.

"I don't need your help, Taylor!" I joked.

"The past ten minutes says otherwise." She laughs and then I'm forced to type out my text in front of her.

_Selena: Sorry about earlier. Can we talk?_

_Demi: When and where? (:_

_Selena: Your place still available? _

_Demi: Sure! My address is 1664 Waverly Coast Ln. Come over whenever, beautiful. _

_Selena: You're so flirty over texts, do you notice?_

_Demi: Oh, I am? You like it though ;)_

_Selena: I'll see you in a bit, flirt._

_..._

"Hey, gorgeous." Demi says as she opens the door to her house. She pulls me in for a hug and smiles widely when she pulls back.

"What's got you so bubbly?" I ask.

"Well.." She blushes a little then lets me inside. "There's a beautiful girl at my door step, wouldn't you be excited?"

"Whatever you say, flirt." I joke as I look around her living room, taking in everything. I can hear Demi giggling over her new nickname beside me.

"Want to see my room?" She asks once she's regained her composure.

"I'm fine here." I admit. It's a little difficult just to be here alone with her, I don't know how well I could contain myself if we were in her room.

"Oh." She chuckles before i glare at her. "Okay then."

"What's so funny?" I ask her as I search for an answer in her eyes.

"First you won't come over, and then when you do you're scared to go into my room. I'm starting to feel like you're a little freaky." She jokes.

"I'm not freaky!" I blush as she laughs. Why does this girl make me feel like this?

"Whatever you say, Sel." She shrugs. We've know each other one day and she's already so comfortable with me.

"So where's your family? Are you sure they won't come home soon?" I ask nervously.

"My dad's overseas and my mom's at work. She called earlier and said for me to order pizza, that usually means she won't be home until midnight or so." I watch as Demi takes a seat on the couch and then signals for me to sit beside her.

"I just don't want them to come over and find your teacher sitting here." I say.

"They don't know you're my teacher." She smiles.

"But at some point they will.." I remind her.

"Anyway, how was your soul searching?" She jokes.

"I wasn't sould searching, Demi, I was just trying to figure things out." I admit.

"Sounds like soul searching to me." She shrugs. "Come up with anything?"

"Well i'm here, aren't I?"

"Are we going to discuss what you came up with?"

"Look, I like you.."I start to say and I see her eyes fall down to my lips as I speak. She's temping me but i'm doing a fine job of staying calm.

"And I like you." She interrupts flashing me that gorgeous smile of hers.

"I just want us to get to know each other before we even consider dating. This is all a risk and I'd rather do it slowly than rush things and one of us get hurt." I admit. Demi looks at me for a few seconds before finally replying.

"I want to get to know you, I really do. I want to be your friend but I also have these strong feelings to make you my girlfriend." She smiles.

"I think the girlfriend part might be a little too rushed, but we can always start off as friends and get to know each other, see where things lead us." I suggest. This kills me, i'd much rather call her my girlfriend.

"I like you a lot, Sel, I can promise you I know where this will lead us." She smirks.

"It will lead me to jail if you don't promise to keep it between us." I warn.

"Whatever this turns to will be our little secret, I promise." She holds out her pinky again and I can't help but chuckle at the fact that she's making me do this. As I go to join my pinky with hers, I notice small scars on her wrist and am quickly at a loss of words. I want to speak and say something but I'd rather let her tell me with time.

"So friends?" I ask as we pull apart.

"Friends." She smiles and then coughs. "With benefits."

"Hey i heard that." I laugh.

"No benefits?" She pouts.

"I don't even know you." I remind her. "Maybe if you had bothered to do my assignment earlier then things would be differently."

"I'll do it tonight, i promise." She says. "But fine, ask me anything."

"Hm, let's start with some basics I guess," I start. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. Just me and my parents." She shrugs. "You?"

"I'm an only child myself." I admit. "When did you know you liked girls?"

"I didn't." She laughs. "I don't like girls and I don't like boys, I like you."

"Well i'm a girl..." I remind her.

"But you get what I mean, right? I just never labeled myself as anything." She shrugs.

"Have you been in a relationship before?" I ask suspiciously.

"A few, but they never last long.. I have a horrible reputation." She shrugs.

"You do?"

"No one really likes me." She says not phased by the statement. "I've always been the awkward girl or the new girl.."

"How could anyone not like you?" I ask completely shocked by everything i'm hearing.

"Ask the people that have bullied me since I could remember." She states. It wasn't bothering before but at this point I can see tears fighting to fall from her eyes so I bring mind hand onto her leg. She looks down at it and smiles.

"If anyone bullies you while i'm your teacher, you let me know." I say cautiously. "I'll make sure they get detention for the entirety of their senior year."

"That's sweet of you Sel, but you really don't have to do that." She shrugs. "I've done a good job of avoiding them, I don't want to encourage the flames."

"I mean it, Demi.." I say as i squeeze her leg a little. "They give you trouble and you come to me."

"Thank you." She smiles gently.

It seems like an hour that Demi and I spend discussing ourselves. She tells me everything about her, how she grew up without her dad and how she's happy to have a father in her mom's husband. She avoids discussion about anything to do with her bullying and i couldn't muster the courage to ask about her cuts. I'm so interested in knowing what's going on but I don't want to push her, i'm sure she'll tell me when she's ready. By the time we finish getting to know each other, her mom calls her to inform her she's on her way home.

"That's my cue to go." I say when she hangs up her phone.

"I've really enjoyed this." Demi says as she stands up and holds her hand out so I can take it.

"I think we can grow to be really good friends." I say with a sneaky wink that does not go unnoticed by Demi.

"Can I kiss you good night?" She asks giving me a smirk. I've come to really appreciate that smirk, it's addicting.

"Friends don't kiss friends goodnight." I tell her.

"Friends with benefits do." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"But that's not what we are and that's not what we'll ever be."

"You're right, we'll be a couple."

"Probably unlikely." I say jokingly.

"I like you and you like me, so in a matter of time you'll see you will want me."

"It's not that I don't want you, and you know it. If you werent my student I'd have you pinned to that couch."

"Pretend I'm not your student. We can role play." She winks.

"Okay, first a reference to watching my ass as I leave and then suggesting we role play? How dirty are you, Demi?" I squint my eyes at her, pretending i'm trying to figure out more about her.

"As dirty as you want me to be, baby." She winks again, this time taking a step closer to me.

"You are a whole different person in private, you know that.."

"I'm whoever you want me to be, baby." She says in a seductive voice then bursts into laughter.

"I can't believe you just did that." I admit as I laugh along with her.

"You bring out a whole new side of me, Sel." She smirks.

"You're seriously crazy." I joke as I pull her in for a hug.

"Hugs are for children." She pulls away quickly and unexpectedly brings her lips onto mine. It's just a simple kiss but it was so sudden it literally blew my breath away.

"Demi!" I roll my eyes when she pulls away.

"Sorry, it slipped." She jokes.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow, flirt." I say as I walk over to the front door. "I want that assignment on my desk by noon. Just because were "friends" doesn't mean i'm going to go lightly on you in the classroom. Got it?"

"You can be as hard as you want on me, Miss Russo." She winks.

"I'm leaving now." I state quickly before she can manage to make me completely lovestruck.

**Sorry for the lateness guys, been kind of busy with stuff. Glad to have gotten this down today. I know you're all patiently waiting for them to 'get together' but just be patient.. it's coming. Let me know what you think, eh? Review so I can update :) **

**Thank you ALL for the feedback, again, I can't say this enough but you guys are AWESOME! **

***laur12 - I'm glad you like Demi's character.. it's fun to write :P  
*****Ally - thank you so much.. i try to make it as realistic as possible and the sex in three chapters isn't always that route, lol.  
*Demenalove - not exactly the middle of the cafe.. they found a soft of secluded spot. no worries, no one saw ;)  
*Nickiminajlover - oh you bet it is! haha, i was listening to the song and decided to throw that in there ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards or the characters.**

* * *

_*Note: Given the fact that Selena is a french teacher, any italicized dialogue/text will be 'french' in terms of the story but written in english because i'm sure most of you don't understand french. You get me? Enjoy the chapter..._

**One Week Later (Friday)**

**Demi's POV**

Thirty minutes. That's exactly how much time I have left before Selena's class. Every day has been the same exact routine, I go to school and I wait anxiously just to get to her class. It's been exactly a week and yet, I still can't get enough of her.

You know how people say that time passes slowly when you're waiting desperately for something? Well, that's the case with me. I feel like it's been an eternity since I last saw that beautiful woman, but in reality it's only been less than twenty-four hours. I usually find myself staring down at the clock on the wall of my first period, anxiously awaiting the minute it strikes nine; the indication that this class is fianlly over.

"Can anyone tell me what caused the First World War?" My teacher asks a total of three times. This is the result of holding a history class first thing in the morning, no one gives a fuck.

"Demi?" She asks me when no one bothers to answer.

"Uh.." I say for what seems like an eternity. "Hitler?" I question.

"Wrong war, idiot." I hear someone sneer from behind me. I turn my attention to find Ashley with her little fake smile. This girl loves to torture me, she's what people like to call the 'head honcho' of my grade. She's popular, a head cheerleader, and without a doubt, a complete bitch. She was the first to give me hell at this school and she never stopped.

"Fuck you." I whispered to her so only she could hear. I was starting to get sick of her constant bullying, but I never do anything about it. Instead of taking things out on her, I take them out on myself.

"Ew, no." She gives me a grimacing look like I'm some kind of mutated bug. "I don't want your diseases, dyke."

"Girls!" My teacher speaks up as she notices we are capable of keeping this going all day. "Both of you, stay after class."

"But I have to get to cheer period!" Ashley complains as she bats her eyes.

"It's either that or a detention after school, Miss Welch."

"Fine." Ashley eyes me viciously as she folds her arms in front of her. She couldn't possibly afford a detention after school, that would mean she'd miss an hour of her precious cheer practice.

I turn back around in my seat and stare out at the clock again. I hate Ashley enough already, even more so now that she's going to make me late to Selena's class. I wonder what Selena will think when she notices I'm not there, would she even care? And if she does, what do I tell her? She seemed pretty serious when she told me to come to her about my bullying.

I sit in my desk and contemplate everything until I finally hear the bell go off. I watch as everyone around me departs from the classroom until it's only Ashley, the teacher and I left in the room. Miss Cockren, my history teacher, makes her way over to us with a face that shows she means business. This is my third year with this lady as my teacher and all I can say is that she hates troublemakers. She_ hates_ them.

"You girls plan to continue disrupting my class like that?" She asks.

"No ma'am." I answer before Ashley.

"No, Miss Cockren." Ashley says with her sweet and innocent tone. She can probably fool Miss Cockren into believing she's angelic, but she's not fooling me.

"Demi, I don't want any more curse words in my classroom, you got it?" She says to me and I quickly nod. When she sees my response she turns to Ashley. "And you Ashley, no more inappropriate comments. Specially no name calling."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." She bats her eyes again and frowns. That's the only thing she's good at, looking semi-innocent.

"You two stay here for another ten minutes." My teacher says as she walks away. "I'm trusting you won't hurt one another, I've got some copies to make. Dismiss yourself once your times is up."

Ashley and I both remain silent until the door slams closed and there's no one left in the room but the two of us. "Thanks for getting me in trouble." Ashley sneers.

I don't bother turning around to put up with her, in fact, I don't even bother putting up with her at all. "I'm talking to you, dyke!" She says as she emphasizes the last word. For a second I think she's done being annoying but then I hear her speak again. "Hello, earth to you faggot!"

"Will you shut up already?" I ask as I finally grow irritated enough to speak up. "Why don't you just go do some cheers or something and leave me alone?"

"Who do you think you are speaking to me like that?" She asks as she looks me up and down in disgust.

"I'm not going to put up with your shit today, Ashley." I say as I stand up and grab my things. I put my textbook away in my bag then make my way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asks confused by my actions.

"To class, where else?" I respond.

"Didn't you hear Miss Cockren?" She asks.

"Does it look like I care?" I ask and then quickly exit, leaving her with a shocked look on her face.

I nearly sprint my way over to the other end of the school in hopes of making Selena's class in time but by the time I reach it I notice the door has already closed. I look inside through the small window on the door and find her seated at her desk. I knock lightly once before opening the door and stepping into the class.

"You're late, Miss Torres." Selena tells me with a slight concerned expression. "Wait outside, please."

I nod at her and quickly step out to wait. I hate these kind of altercations where the entire class just stares at you, it's nerve-wrecking. I throw my bag onto the ground beside the door and slide down to sit comfortably on the floor.

"Hey," I hear Selena say almost immediately as I take a seat. I hadn't noticed the door open, let alone her coming out. She looks at me with concern and then quickly crouches down to be at eye level. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, perfect." I smile.

"Why are you late?" She questions.

"Got held back in history."

"What did you do?" She asks. I like how she looks genuinely concerned.

"I got into a small argument with Ashley Welch." I admit.

"I'm not sure I know who that is." She chuckles.

"She's a bitch, you're lucky you don't." I say. "Sorry I was late, it won't happen again."

"Is this one of the girls who's been bullying you?" She asks cautiously.

"Yes, but don't worry it's nothing." I admit. I stand up and grab my bag in the process before holding out my hand for Selena.

"We'll talk about it later, if you want?" She says with a soft expression. I know she cares, it's obvious.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I smile back.

"Everyone's doing an assignment," She explains as we enter the classroom. It's amazing to see her go from my friend Selena to my teacher Miss Russo. She's extremely professional when she has to be, there's no denying it. "Yours is on your desk. If you have any questions just ask, that's pretty much all I have planned for today."

As soon as I reach my seat, I notice a small packet full of verb questions and a small essay section. I skim through it quickly and determine it's all work we've been doing the past two years, so i don't even bother to stress out.

"Miss Russo?" I ask when I reach the halfway point of the assignment.

"Yes, Demi?" She looks up from her computer.

"I need your help." I admit. I don't actually need her help, but she doesn't have to know that.

Selena quickly stands up and makes her way to my desk, smoothening the folds of her skirt as she walks. I watch carefully as she walks towards me, the way her hips sway has me mesmerized. "What's got you stuck, Demi?" She asks as she bends over to look down at my paper. I force my eyes down to the paper, avoiding the one area to my right that seems to be taunting me.

"Number fourteen." I say.

"You have that answered correctly." She laughs.

"Oh.. uh.. number sixteen." I say after I double check the paper.

"Oh, we went over that last class," She reminds me. "Do you not remember?"

"Hm, guess not." I admit. She smiles slightly and then begins to explain what we went over last class, starting with the verb tenses and continuing on about the accents. I don't even bother listening, as beautiful as her voice sounds, my attention has shifted to something a little more aesthetically pleasing; her breast and slight protruding cleavage.

"Demi." She snaps her fingers in front of my face causing me to look up at her.

"Sorry." I say as I grow red from the embarrassment. It's one thing to get caught staring at someone, it's another to get caught enjoying their cleavage.

"Eyes up here." She whispers before pointing at her eyes. I shift my gaze to her eyes and give her a guilty smile that causes her to roll her eyes. I've come to find her constant irritation towards me to be quite adorable.

"So you said that I just change this verb?" I ask as I pretend to still need help. I liked having her around me so occasionally I'd pretend I wasn't getting the material. I think she knows that I do it on purpose because it didn't take long for he to realize I'm the best student in her class. There was something about being next to her, and in a not so creepy way I loved her scent. She smelt like tropical passion, I just loved it.

"Yeah, it's not that hard." She begins to explain. She takes my pencil from the desk top and begins to show me what I clearly already know. I love listening to her speak, specially in French. I thought the language was beautiful but I never heard it sound as sexy as it does on her.

"_You understand now_?" She asks in that sexy French accent of hers.

"_I think I got it now._" I smile up at her as I take the pencil from her hand, slowly grazing her fingers in the process. As cliche as it sounds, I swear I felt sparks from the quick contact.

"I think you had it all along." She replies with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Russo." I say. She smiles at me before straightening up and walking over to another student. I watch her slowly bend over to help the guy in front of me on the next row. I feel myself growing a little hot as her perfect ass is taunting me from her bent over state.

"Fuck." I let out softly as my eyes dare not to move from the wonderful sight in front of me. I want her, there's no denying that I want her so bad.

"Demi?" I hear Miley speak from behind me, causing me to breakaway my stare.

"Yeah?" I ask her when I turn to look at her. I'm a little disappointed that she made me lose concentration of what I was previously doing.

"You get number three?" She asks. I roll my eyes in irritation when I'm forced to help her complete the stupid problem.

"You used the wrong accent." I tell her as I erase what she has and change it for her.

"Thanks." She lights up when I finish. I nod at her then turn back to find that Miss Russo was back at her desk.

"Fuck." I let out again, this time in frustration that Miley ruined my moment.

As the class continues, I manage to capture Selena looking at me about four times. It's okay though, because when she's not looking at me then I am looking at her. She's so beautiful, it's hard not to stare.

"Alright class." I hear her say from her desk. "_Turn in your assignments please_."

I hand my paper to Miley who kindly turns mine in along with hers. I'm too hot and bothered to stand up right now. I don't know why Selena's got me under this spell, but I'm enjoying it. It's been a week since everything happened between us and I'm dying to take things to the next level. I don't care that we have to hide whatever we have, I don't care that I can't kiss her every chance I get. I just want to be with her, I want to show her that I'm not like every other idiot my age.

"_If you could please take out your journals and write today's entry. Turn your attention to the back, that's where your prompt is._" She says before siting back down at her desk and turning her attention to the computer.

At the start of this week, she gave each of us a journal in which we were to write out an entry during the last fifteen minutes of every class. The requirements were simple, you write about the prompt and you do it in french. The main reason she made this assignment was to help us better our writing before our big exam at the end of the year, but I like to go above and beyond and try to show off. While most students answer in as little as two sentences, I usually write in a paragraph or two.

_What is your favorite class so far and why?_ That's the prompt for today. Easiest prompt yet, I think to myself. I write my name at the top of the page and date it, just like she's instructed us to do from the start.

_My favorite class so far would have to be this one. There's no need to even contemplate it. I find my other classes to be extremely boring and the teachers are even worse. There's something about this class that I truly just adore._

_I love the language and I'm beginning to really enjoy the way you teach. French has always been my best subject, but can you blame me? It's the language of love. We're only one week into this school year but I already love your class. You're a fine teacher, Miss Russo._

I finish off my entry and smile at myself over the last line. Of course when she reads it she'll think I'm speaking of her teaching skills, but in reality I speak about her in general. She's fine alright, fine and sexy.

Ding. The bell goes off just as I sign my name at the bottom of the page. On the last day of the week we're instructed to turn in the journals for a weekly grade, so today is that day. I watch as everyone sprints to the front and out of the door.

"Well?" I hear Selena ask from her desk. I look around and realize that I'm the last one in the room and the last to turn in my journal.

"Sorry, I got distracted." I admit as I pull my bag over my shoulder and walk over to her desk.

"You seem to be doing that a lot today." She smirks.

"I get distracted by pretty things." I admit. I hand her my journal and she places it at the top of the pile.

"Thank you, Demi." She smiles at me.

"I have a question." I say as I look down at her.

"I usually have an answer." She smiles again. It's almost impossible to speak sometimes because her smile is so captivating, it makes me forget everything that runs through my mind.

"Well it's more like a request." I say.

"I may have an answer for that too."

"Um," I shift my weight from foot to foot and look at my hands, a clear sign that I'm nervous as hell. "I was hoping you could help me with something?"

"I thought you knew the material like the back of your hand." She says giving me a cautious look.

"It's not that." I smirk.

"Then what?"

"Well I have this girl.. who I really like but she keeps denying my passes.." I begin to say. Selena's expression changes into a more relaxed one as she looks at me with her smile. She brings her hands under her chin and holds herself up with her elbows against the desk.

"Does this girl by any chance happen to be four years older and your teacher?" She asks.

"Maybe." I state.

"Maybe you just need to try harder." She says with her smile turning into a smirk.

"And what do you mean by that?" I ask as I step closer.

"I mean, ask her out." She quickly states. That was a little bold of her, didn't see that one coming.

"But see the thing is, we'd be limited on places to go." I frown.

"You're smart, Demi." She says. "I'm positive you can think of something."

"You're going to be the death of me, Selena." I say as I break character.

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" She smirks.

"I meant to say Miss Russo." I say as I pretend to scratch the back of my neck.

"That's what I thought." She nods. "You should get to your next period class, Miss Torres."

"But what if I don't want to." I say.

"Then I might have to assign you a detention." She shrugs.

"One hour after school with you?" I question.

"That's how it works." She replies.

"I'll take it." I say jokingly.

"Get to class, Dem." She rolls her eyes.

"Call me tonight?" I ask as I back away.

"I'm busy." She avoids eye contact as she speaks and begins to fidget with her papers.

"Busy?" I question as I freeze. "With what?"

"I have a date." She responds.

I feel myself grow a little jealous and angry as she says this. "What the hell Selena!" I say as I walk back over and stand beside her desk. "You're over here leading me on but you're going out with someone else?"

"Calm down, Demi." She suggests while she looks behind me to make sure no one was in the room. "My date's with you."

"It is?" I ask completely blown away by this piece of information. I don't recall ever scheduling anything with her, not that I'm complaining or anything.

"Will you go out with me?" She asks before handing me a small envelope.

"Wow, Miss Russo, I didn't take you for a risk taker." I smiled at her. She rolls her eyes at me before pointing at the envelope. I tear it open slowly and find a small note inside of it.

_654 West Ln. Ap. 32_

"What is this?" I question as I pull out the note slip.

"My address." She whispers.

"Why are you whispering, there's no one in here." I remind her.

"Oh, I don't know." She laughs.

"So what is this for?" I ask, still a little confused.

"Well, will you go out with me?" She asks again.

"Uh, of course!" I answer quickly.

"Then meet me there at 7." She smiles.

"Do I get a heads up on what we're doing? What to wear?" I ask.

"Clothes is strongly preferred." She shrugs. "The rest is a surprise."

"Clothes is preferred, huh? Not mandatory?" I question flirtatiously.

"Mandatory." She states. "Now get to class, flirt."

**I'm glad most of you are enjoying the pace of this story, I definitely don't want to rush anything so, yeah. To answer your question (if any one even caught it), yes Ashley is based off of Alex Welch...aka Shorty.. But since it's a wizards/camp rock cross over I wasn't going to risk naming her Alex and throwing everyone off guard. So the bitch in this story is inspired by Shorty, I'm sure you already know who that is. :P Anyway, review please so I can update quicker :D Also, what are you guys thinking? [You like it? What about the characters? Any other comments?] thanks xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards or the characters.**

* * *

**Selena's POV**

"Taylor?" I yell out as I step into the apartment. It seems too quiet, as if no one is home.

"In my room." She yells back.

I drop my purse and bag onto the living room couch and make my way over to her room. I'm a mix of nerves and anxiety for tonight. All I managed to do today was worry about my date with Demi later. I'm excited, don't get me wrong, but at the same time i'm quite nervous and maybe even a little scared. I know for a fact that after today, things with Demi will probably change. No, i'm sure that things with her will definitely change. She'll be more flirtatious and knowing me, I'll probably start to be as well.

Demi being flirty isn't a bad thing, in fact it's actually kind of sexy, but I'm just worried about what this might cause. Part of me worries of what might happen in class once we're officially dating. I fear the students finding out and outing us. I know I shouldn't be so stubborn about this, let alone so irksome, but I can't help but worry for myself. I have worked hard to be a teacher, I even graduated early for the opportunity. It may seem crazy that I'm willing to risk it all on a girl I barely know, but something about her is addicting. From that first kiss to now, i've managed to grow more and more into her; deeping this addiction. She's like a drug.

"What are your pla- what the hell is that?" I ask as I walk in and find her on her bed with a little kitten.

"A kitty." She says in a 'duh' tone.

"Well obviously but why is it here?" I question. She knows how allergic I am to those things.

"I bought it." She shrugs.

"Why?"

"Because I get lonely when you're at work and Austin's in class." She pouts. "Isn't she cute?"

"But I'm allergic to those things Taylor.." I remind her. She looks up at me and then shrugs again.

"But she's so cute..." The kitten is the size of my hand and has a light grey and white coat. I must admit the little thing is quite adorable, but only at a distance.

"She could kill me!" I joke.

"Could she really?" She freaks out as her eyes grow large.

"Well no, but you know what I mean."

"Aw, come on!" She brings the kitten up to her face and pouts, trying to guilt me into keeping her. "Look at how cute she is!"

"I've seen cuter." I say as I avoid to laugh at how ridiculous my best friend is.

"But I already named her.." She pouts again. "Meredith Grey!"

"Wow, so original." I roll my eyes. Saying that Taylor was a die hard Grey's Anatomy fan was probably the biggest understatement, ever.

"Come on, Sel! Let her stay!" She begs her voice growing into a whine.

"As long as she stays out of my shit and away from me, keep her." I suggest.

"Yay!" She lights up before jumping out of the bed and throwing her arms around me. "Bestest friend ever!"

"Yeah, yeah." I wave her off then walk over to take a seat on her bed. She eyes me a little, clearly aware that there's something I need to tell her.

"Okay, spill." She says. She takes a seat next to me with the kitten in hand.

"I need the house tonight." I tell her as nicely as possible.

"What?" She questions.

"You don't have anything you have to do?"

"Well I've been meaning to see that new Spiderman movie but besides that, no, nothing."

"Well, do you mind leaving the house just for like two hours or so?" I ask as I do the math in my head to calculate exactly how much time i'd need. "Maybe even three... or four."

"Why would I do that?" The look on Taylor's face is priceless, it's like I just told her I was pregnant or something.

"I have a date with Demi, tonight." I admit slowly.

"A date? Why do you need the hou- oh!" She smirks as she wiggles her eyebrows. "Selena Alexandra Russo, you're dirty!" She chuckles.

"What? No!" I quickly defend, of course she'd think that. "I can't take her out anywhere so we'll stay in and have dinner."

"Do we need to have a sex talk before your big date?" She teases. It's just like to try and embarrass me over this.

"No I don't need a sex talk because there will be no sex. It's just a date, Taylor." I assure her.

"Oh relax," She chuckles. "Don't get your pants in a bunch."

"It's panties." I correct her.

"Whose panties? Demi's?" She winks.

"No! The saying, it's 'panties in a bunch' not pants." I roll my eyes at her ignorance then clear my throat to change the subject. "So can you like, not be here?"

"But I want to meet her.." She frowns.

"There will be time for that," I assure her. "But not today."

"Fine, I guess I can leave." She mumbles, rolling her eyes in irritation.

"Hey! Aren't you the one who always tells me I need to stop thinking about Justin and move on?" I say to her. "This is me moving on, Tay."

"I understand, I said I'd leave." She laughs.

"Well you don't seem all too thrilled about it. Taylor, you're my best friend, I need to know that you support me in this." I explain.

"You have my full support," She says. "But I want to meet her soon if she's going be coming over a lot."

"There will be a time for you to meet her, just not today. Okay?" I ask.

"Fine then. How long do I stay out?"

"She's coming over at seven and I'm sure she'll be here around three hours or so."

"So you're suggestion I stay out all night?"

"Can I just text you when she leaves?" I ask.

"If you dating this girl is going to be like a freaking spy mission then I think you two shouldn't bother dating." She frowns.

"Taylor!" I smack her arm gently.

"What?" She runs the spot I just hit and gives me a mean glare.

"Stop. Don't say that." I pout.

"I was kidding, you dork." She chuckles. "I'll be out of here by six thirty, but can I help you choose what to wear?"

"I was going to ask for that too, so yes please!" I respond.

...

_Ding._ I hear the doorbell go off as finish my make up in my bathroom. I had been so distracted with getting dolled up that I hadn't noticed what time it might be. I run into my bedroom and grab my cell phone from my nightstand, noticing that it's a little past seven. Aside from the time, I also notice I have three unread text messages; all from Demi.

_Demi: I'm on my way, beautiful_

_Demi: Red or white? Pick a color._

_Demi: Fine then. Red it is._

I giggly to myself at the randomness of her texts as I put my phone back onto the nightstand. I hear the bell go off again but before I can go answer, I take a quick look in my mirror. I look attractive, or something like it. Taylor picked out my entire outfit for me, much like she always does. Im currently sporting faded black skinny jeans and a white lacy crop top. Simple but sexy, as Taylor put it.

"Hey Se-Oh wow." Those are the first words that come out of Demi's lips when I open the door to reveal her standing patiently at my door. Her hands are hidden behind her and a smile is slowly replaced by a shocked expression.

"What?" I ask a little confused over her expression.

"Y-you.." She stutters and then just freezes. Her eyes slowly scan my body from head to toe.

"Me what?" I question, at this point I know exactly what's going on but I'll tease her until she notices.

"Um," She shakes her head and looks down in embarrassment. "You look hot." She croaks out.

"Do I?" I question teasingly.

"No.. You look smokin' hot." She looks up at me and smiles. A second later she flashes a bouquet of red flowers and hands them over to me. "These are for you." She says.

I step back and allow her to enter the apartment. I let her look around a little before kissing her cheek, silently thanking her for the flowers. "That was very sweet of you to do that." I admit.

"I hope you like the red ones," She says. "You didn't answer my texts."

"I was getting ready, sorry. They're beautiful though, like you." I admit.

"Hey, that's my line." She chuckles.

A silence grows between us and then I notice that we're both still standing by the door. The last thing I want is to make this awkward, so I take her hand and lead her over towards the couch. "Have a seat." I offer her. "I need to put these in a vase. I'll be back."

I quickly make a dash towards my room to grab one of my old flower vases. By the time I finish setting up the flowers on the small dining table, I notice that Demi has left the couch and is standing against the dining room wall.

"So what's the plan, gorgeous?" She asks.

"How does dinner and a movie sound?" I ask.

"Romantically risky." She winks. Her winks were like little shocks of electricity to my body. I couldn't get enough.

"Except we wouldn't go anywhere." I point out.

"We wouldn't?" She arches an eyebrow and crosses her arms, a look that makes me incredibably attracted.

"No, we'd stay here. I'll make dinner and then we can pop in a movie if you'd like." I suggest. I know how dull this might sound to her, but I was hoping she'd be okay with it.

"I like it." She nods.

"Sorry this isn't really romantic," I say with a pout. "I was limited on ideas."

"I'm on a date with you, that's romantic enough." She admits. I take this time to look at her closely. She looks very calm, far more relaxed than I am. "So what did you make?" She wonders.

"I haven't exactly made anything yet," I frown. "I got sidetracked with what to wear."

"Aw, you wanted to impress me?"

"Shut up." I grow red. She and Taylor could grow to be good friends, they both love to embarrass me.

"I'll take that as a yes." She laughs. "What are you making then?"

"Is spaghetti okay?" I ask. I should have looked up a recipe for something more enticing than spaghetti, but I had no time. Between getting Taylor out of the house and mentally freaking out about this date, I found no time to do anything.

"That's my favorite!" She lights up.

"That's all I really know how to make." I admit, causing her to chuckle.

"That's more than I can make."

"Would you like to help me then?" I ask before point over to the kitchen.

"It'd be my honor." She says. I walk in front of her to lead her into our kitchen and I slowly feel her place her hands on my waist, almost like we were in a conga line.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know." I tease her as we walk this way.

"Just making sure." She giggles and then let's me go.

"The pots are in that cabinet over there, mind getting it?" I ask her. Demi walks over to where I pointed and pulls out one of the pots for me while I open the spaghetti package. She looks so hot in her black floral dress that she matched with a brownish-red waist belt.

"You look beautiful, you know." I point out to her as I place the spaghetti in water. She smiles widely at me, slowly turning pink in the process.

"I might have dressed to impress too." She chuckles.

"I feel a little too simple compared to you." I admit.

"No, I like what you're wearing." She shakes her head. "I like it a lot, actually."

A silence falls between us yet again and i'm forced to quickly break it. "They say I make a mean spaghetti." I admit.

"Who is they?"

"My roommates."

"How many do you have?"

"Two. It's my best friend and her younger brother."

"Are they here?"

"No, Austin's in college so he has a few night classes and Taylor's out watching a movie."

"Did you make her leave?" She laughs.

"I might have." I chuckle along side her.

"I could get used to you cooking for me." She states.

"Don't make it a habit, I only cook on special occasions." I wink.

"So I'm special, huh?"

"Something like that."

"You do this to all your dates?"

"No, only the cute ones." I wink at her again. "Look, I'm sorry we couldn't go out."

"I prefer to stay in," She smiles. "Would you hate me if I sit on your counter?"

"No, go ahead." I say. I offer her my hand and help her sit up on my counter. She looked so cute sitting up there, watching me tentatively as I messed with the spaghetti.

"I was a little nervous for this," She says randomly. I turn to look at her and I find her looking down, straightening her dress.

"You don't have to be nervous around me." I admit. I'm surprised she's even nervous at all, considering she's always so bold around me. I put the wooden spoon aside and walk over to stand in front of her. I wasn't expecting what happened next, but Demi leaned forward a little and brought her forehead against mine.

"I really like you, Selena." She says before pecking my lips. I didn't want her to pull away so quickly, I loved her lips on mine. "Like, a lot." She chuckles.

Before I could respond, the boiling water began to spill over the pot, taking the spaghetti down with it. I was forced to break away from the small little embrace that Demi and I had going. Demi quickly jumped down from the counter and helped me turn off the stove and set everything aside.

"Fuck!" I mumbled to myself when i noticed the mess i had made. I wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but the spaghetti was completely fucked.

"Are you sure you've cooked before?" Demi asks holding in a laugh. When i look at her questionably she breaks and bursts into laughter.

"Stop laughing, Dem." I pout.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She stands beside me and looks over as the damage. Our spaghetti was spilt all over the stove and water was everywhere.

"So, uh, do you like pizza?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!" She laughs. "Who doesn't?"

"I'll go order some then." I say with a frown. This date was beginning to look like a mess, I hope this wouldn't push her away.

"So the pizza should be here in thirty." I tell Demi when I finish the call. She's relocated herself onto the living room couch so I quickly take a seat beside her.

"I was really looking forward to trying your cooking." She pouts.

"We'll have other opportunities," I offer up.

"We will." She agrees with a smile. "How was your day today, beautiful?"

"Tiring, like most." I point out. I fix myself so I can face her and bring one leg up on the couch while the other one dangles off the side. "Yours?"

"Slighty crappy, except when you asked me out." She winks.

"Why was it crappy?" I question.

"You know how I got in trouble, right? Well I was supposed to stay after for ten minutes but I left because I wanted to make your class on time.. then that bitch ratted me out." She rolls her eyes. I can feel the frustration that she's radiating from the thought.

"The Ashley girl?" I ask, hoping I remembered well.

"Yeah, her. She told on me for leaving early and now I have detention all of next week. I haven't told my mom yet but i'm sure that when I do she'll ground me or something." Demi looks like she's both disappointed and pissed.

"Who assigned your detention?" I ask her curiously.

"Miss Cockren." She admits.

"I can arrange for you to serve it in my classroom," I tell her. "If you want."

"You'd really do that?" She asks with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, but only if you answer one question for me."I say slowly. I know it might be rude of me to set this condition, but I want to know more about her if i'm really going to date her.

"Yeah, anything." She says.

"Are.. No.. Do you, um, cut?" I ask gently, hoping not to sound rude.

"I.." She looks down at her hands as the slowly turn to fists. I wasn't sure if she was about to punch me or what, but instantly her head pops up and she looks at me. I can see the sadness in her eyes, maybe even guilt. "Yes." She whispers.

"Why?" I ask fully intrigued by her answer. How could someone so beautiful do something like that to herself?

"My life isn't perfect, Sel. I deal with a lot of things." She admits.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask.

"I-I do." She blinks a few times then looks away, attempting to hold off from crying.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I'm sorry if i'm pushing you." I say as I realize how much of a bitch I must look like.

"You'll have to know it eventually," She says. "I guess you should know I come with some baggage."

"What's wrong with you baby?" I ask.

"What's not wrong with me.." She chuckles, but I can instantly tell it's not a real one. "I guess I should start from the beginning.. Back when I was younger, my father used to beat my mom and it took all the guts in her to finally leave the bastard. I moved out with her and we went from city to city, and school to school. I was always a new kid, and everywhere I went no one seemed to accept me. I like to believe i'm not some weird girl, that they're all just ignorant asses." She continues.

"Well one day my mom met Eddie, he's my step-father, and they got married and we moved out here to New York. That's when I started going to Tribeca and again, no one there accepts me. They never have and they probably never will. I used to get teased a lot, every day really, but they stopped recently.. they found themselves new meat. I don't have friends, as you've probably noticed." She states.

"I've seen you talking to Miley in the halls." I point out as I interrupt.

"She's the only person I can call my friend, if even. She's kind of an outcast like me though, so it's nothing special. Ashley's the only one who still gives me shit about things. I have to put up with her name-calling and her constant verbal abuse, everyday." She admits. I can see her eyes growing slightly teary as she says this.

"What does she call you?" I ask.

"Everything, mostly dyke though. But that's' just her assumption, no one knows my sexual orientation, hell even i don't know it." She responds. "I still remember the first time I ever hurt myself over her.. I want to stop, I really do.. but sometimes it's the only way I can feel accepted."

"Is this girl the only reason why you're hurting yourself, Dem?" I ask. Just as I finish the question, the door bell rings and I quickly stand to receive the pizza.

"Partially." She answers me when I return with our pizza.

"What's the other part?"

"My parents.. I hate being home, I hate dealing with my mom's shit. She's so strict sometimes, specially when Eddie's out of town." She answers. "His business has him flying out often and when it's just the two of us she acts like i'm the devil's spawn. That's when she's home at least. She works long shifts sometimes so i'm often left home alone."

"Is your relationship with your mom strained?" I ask before taking a bite of the pizza.

"She has her moods where she's nice and she's caring but it's mostly her bitching at me over things I have to do. She punishes me over little things and she takes out all her anger on me. I hate living at home when Eddie's not around, he helps keep her sane." She points out. "It's so hard to just have to deal with everything sometimes."

"It hurts me to see you this sad." I admit.

"I don't want to be like this, I don't want to cry myself to sleep every night. I don't want to keep hurting myself over and over again.. but I can't find the willpower to stop. That's why I was at that bar the other night, because that's how i spent my entire summer. I'd go there and drink my pain away.. or i'd cut if I couldn't even bother to go out." At this point Demi was no longer teary eyed but instead was actually sobbing. I scoot myself closer as she speaks and bring my arm around her. When she finishes she turns to look at me and buries her head in my neck. I can feel my heart slowly shattering as she sobs in my arms.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Dem." I say quietly while rubbing her back.

"No.. it's about time I opened up to someone about this." She pulls back from my hold and wipes her eyes.

"A beautiful, amazing girl like you should never have to go through this much pain." I say with honesty.

"I'm so broken, Sel." She admits quietly. "I wouldn't be offended if you chose not to be with me after all of this."

"What kind of person would I be if I turned my back on you after you tell me this?" I question. "Demi, I could never do that."

"You know you're the only person I've ever mustered the courage to be flirty with, you're the only person that makes me forget that I have a shitty life." She points out. "Something about you, Selena, I can't quite put my finger on it but there's something about you.. You make me want to believe that there's still hope for me."

"There is always hope, Demi. I want to help fix you," I admit. "You say you're broken, well I want to try and fix you. I want to be there when you need someone, I want to be here for you."

"No one has ever bothered to care like you do." She admits. I wrap my arms around her neck and hug her silently, letting her know that i'm here.

"I'm not going anywhere, Demi." I admit as we embrace. "I will try to fix you if you let me."

We pull away from our hug and look into each other's eyes, she looks beautiful even if she's been crying. I feel myself grow nervous as I watch her eyes flicker from my own to my lips. In an instant we find ourselves in an embrace, her lips on mine and some how I managed to be hovering over her. We stay this way for a few minutes, just kissing until she grows the courage to run her tongue against my bottom lip. I gently push myself down onto her, our bodies almost tangling together.

As our tongues begin a battle for dominace, which she quickly wins, my hand slowly moves to explores her side. Subconsciously I inch down slowly to the hem of her shirt. Her hands explore my back, moving up and down my sides and leaving me almost breathless. I was in such a trance by her touch that I hadn't noticed Austin come home. It wasn't until I heard him clear his throat that I was forced to pull back.

"Oh, uh, hey Austin." I say awkwardly as I wipe my mouth. There's nothing worse than being caught in the act.

"Dem, this is my roommate and best friend's brother." I say awkwardly as the two of us sit up and fix ourselves.

"Hi, I'm Austin."

"This is my uh..." I look over at Demi, unsure of what exactly i should call her.

"Friend.. Date.. Person." She finishes for me. "I'm Demi."

"Oh, you're the famous Demi." I was going to get him back for that one.

"Yeah I guess I am." She smirks at me, causing me to go completely red.

"What's got you home so early?" I ask Austin.

"Class ended." He says. "Where's Tay?"

"The movies or something." I admit.

"I should probably head out," Demi says to me. I look at her slightly confused, we hadn't even gotten to watch the movie.

"But we haven't watched a movie." I point out.

"Next time." She smiles.

"But.." I begin to say but am quickly interrupted by her lips.

"Walk me to my car?" She asks when she pulls back. There's the boldy, confident girl again.

"Of course." I say as I take her hand and lead her towards the door.

"Bye Austin!" She waves over to him before walking out.

"So why exactly are you leaving so soon?" I question when we make it to her car.

"I don't want things to be awkward with your roommate there." She states.

"He wouldn't say anything, he's probably going to lock himself in his room and study anyway." I admit. "Come back up." I suggest.

"No, it's fine." She smiles.

"Dem..." I pout.

"Sel.." She says playfully.

"I don't want you to leave so soon." I admit. I feel like a little kid, begging for candy.

"I don't want to leave you anymore than you don't want me to leave." She says.

"So stay." I smile. I bring my hands down to her waist and slowly pull her into me.

"Getting kind of bold there, are we?" She jokes. She has a point though, I'm all the sudden feeling a little confident around her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I joke and give her a small wink.

"I should really get going," She kisses my cheek then looks at my sad expression.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask slowly. I must have done something, maybe that's why she's leaving so soon.

"Not at all! My mom's probably going to be home soon and I don't want to have to explain to her where i was." She admits, looking genuinely honest.

"Fine." I mumble.

"One quick question though, it's safe to say you've talked about me huh?" She asks with a chuckle.

"I may have once or twice."

"Good things, I hope?"

"Good things." I smile at her.

"I know you're getting tired of hearing me ask this all the time, but can I kiss you?" She asks. I look down at her lips and she watches as a smile forms on my lips. I didn't even speak, I just leaned in and closed the gap between our lips.

"I think it's really sweet of you to ask every time you want to kiss me," I admit. "You're amazing."

"Thank you for the best first date of my life." She says and then hugs me.

"Sorry it wasn't much of a big thing."

"I prefer the simple things, Sel. It was perfect anyway, because it was with you."

"We should do this again sometime." I suggest. As the night had progressed I have seen myself grow bolder. I could get used to dating Demi, I could definitely risk everything.

"I'd really like that." She smiles and pulls me into another hug. We don't let go immediately, we just enjoy each other's warmth.

When we pull away, I lean in one last time and capture her lips. I am beginning to really enjoy kissing her, her lips are enticing. "One last one for the road." I tell her as I pull back.

"Goodnight, beautiful." She says as she opens her car door and blows me a kiss.

"Goodnight, flirt." I wave as she loads her car.

I stand back a little and watch Demi turn on the engine and slowly back out of the parking spot. I let my hand linger over my lips, feeling the spot that once was consumed by her own luscious lips. I felt an emptiness now that she wasn't here. How can someone I've known for a week make me feel this strongly about her?

**So there's the first date for ya, what do you think? I wanted to get down Demi opening up to Selena so I hope y'all liked that. Review for an update :) please make sure to leave your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards or the characters.**

* * *

**One Week Later**

**Demi's POV**

"Alright class, you have the entire period to complete this worksheet," My math teacher begins to babble as I look down at the single sheet of paper that's on my desk. "If you have any questions you can come to me. If not, then you're on your own."

As I work through the problems slowly, an idea pops into my head that has me speeding up my work. If I finish with time to spare I can probably go see if Selena is busy. It may be a little stalker of me, but I've come to memorize her teaching schedule. She has a batch of freshmen during my history period, then it's my class, followed by her off period, and then the rest are more freshmen and sophomore classes. I feel bad for her sometimes, having to teach a different language to those children who don't even comprehend their own.

Twenty-five minutes later, i'm standing in front of my teacher's desk with my assignment in my hand and fully ready to ask for permission to leave the class. She eyes me weirdly, probably thinking I bullshitted my way through the work. "Already done, Demi?" She asks with that slightly surprised expression.

"Yes, it was sort of easy." I admit to her. She swiftly takes my paper from my hands and begins to scan it. Her face maintains that same shocked expression from before as she skims and then sets the sheet aside.

"How do you always finish your work so quickly?" She asks me, an eyebrow raising questionably in the process.

"I don't know," I shrug. I have seriously never been questioned about the way I work. "I just do what I'm supposed to do."

"But you do it so fast, and you hardly make any errors. Besides question nine where you forgot your three significant figures, you got all of it right." She shakes her head, bewildered by my actions. "Do you do this in all of your classes?"

"Like I said, I just do what I'm supposed to do." I admit.

"What are your grades looking like right now?" She asks. I was completely unaware of where she was going with this, all I want to do is go see Selena.

"All A's." I admit. For someone who hates school and has struggled with a lot of shit, I do a fine job of keeping up with my grades. Shit's easy anyway.

"Have you considered taking honors classes?" She asks. "I teach an honors math course as well, you'd be a great candidate for it."

I think briefly about her question, I had never actually given that idea any thought. Sure I knew I was a pretty bright student, but I'd never considered taking higher level courses. For one, I like being in regular classes and doing well on all my courses, why would I bust my ass on my last year. Two, I know being an honor student would just cause more bullying from Ashley, and that will just cause others to jump on the bandwagon again. "I've never thought about it, no." I admit after a small inner debate. She pulls back with her chair and begins to sift through one of the desk drawers. I watch tentatively as she removes pamphlets and papers before she hands me a small packet of information.

_Honor Student Handbook. _That's the title that's printed boldly across the front cover of the packet. I eye it with confusion, why the hell would I need this thing. "I'll put a request in for you to be moved up," My teacher explains. "Someone with your talent and work ethics shouldn't be in regular courses, Demi. I'll speak to the principal and i'm sure we can work something out."

"Can I think about it first?" I ask her. I wasn't about to let her change me out of Selena's class, never.

"The deadline for transfers is this..." She looks on her computer as she speaks before continuing. "Friday! You have until then to make up your mind. This would be great for you!" She cheers.

"Is it even possible to go into an honors course my senior year? Don't you have to be picked for that stuff?" I question. I had always heard about the honors courses here at the school, but I never gave it much thought, nor did I ever really care about it.

"You have to be referred to by a teacher, such as myself, and as long as it's done by the deadline it doesn't matter what grade the student is in. We have senior honors classes, but they're small than the regular ones." She explains. "Everything is on that packet I gave you, just look through it and get back to me."

"Thanks." I nod to her before slipping the packet into my backpack.

"You can just listen to music or something." She suggests as she points to my seat in an attempt to get me to leave.

"Actually I was wondering if I could go to Miss Russo's class." I gave her my fake 'good girl' smile, that usually did the trick.

"I don't want you disrupting classes, Demi." She shakes her head.

"She has an off period, and I really need help with one of her assignments." I pout. Who could ever say no to a pout like mine?

"Okay, but just this one time," She tells me as she points to me with her pen. "I'll write you up a pass but please don't make me look bad, actually go to her class, okay?"

"You have my promise, miss." I hold up two fingers for her and she chuckles.

"Now i'm hoping that you'll actually consider this honors program, Demi." She hands me the pass but doesn't let go of it immediately. "It looks really good on your transcript for college." She adds before finally letting go off my pass. I nod at her again and then take off. I hadn't really thought about college yet, hell I didn't even know if I wanted to go to college.

As soon as I step into the room, Selena looks up with wonder and smiles brightly as she spots me. I walk over to her desk as she looks down and begins to write again. "_Hello Demi, what are you doing here?_" She asks in her sexy french accent, without even bothering to look up.

"Just wanted to see you." I say slowly. I grab the fake plastic apple she has placed on the left edge of her neatly organized desk and begin to throw it up a few times.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Her eyes are now focused on the red plastic apple watching closely as I toss it up and catch it. "Stop that.. you'll break it." She states.

I give her a mini pout which goes completely unnoticed by her for she has returned to her writing. "I got a pass to come here." I admit. I place the pass down right by her hand and slowly grace it as I pull back.

"Wh-what for?" She questions. I was starting to enjoy making her stutter, sort of gives me a boost in confidence with her.

"Help on an assignment." I say with my famous finger quotes. "You're not busy are you?"

"I have some papers to grade.." She points down to the stack of papers that she's been writing on and it doesn't take but a second for me to realize what they are. She's grading our first exams of the year, I personally think I did phenomenal on it. "And a few assignments to photocopy but besides that it's my off period so I'm free."

"You don't mind if I stay then right?" I ask. I slowly begin to inch towards the desks, aware that her answer will be a yes.

"I'll be in an out of the classroom, but you can stay if you'd like."

I walk over to a desk in the front and take a seat. "I take it the papers you're grading are the exams?" I question.

"Yes, but I'm not disclosing any information with you." She smirks.

"I just want to know how I did." I bring my hands up in front of me in a praying position and pout.

"You'll find out tomorrow, just like everyone else." She chuckles.

"What do I have to do to get you to tell me?" I ask seductively.

"Nothings going to work." She says. Her attention has returned to the papers she's grading but I can see the smile that's plastered on her face from here. "Plus you really have nothing to worry about, you're like my best student."

"Are you just saying that because we're dating?" I question. She looks up again, this time expressing a mix of shock and annoyance.

"Hush. Remember my rule? I want to stay professional on campus, okay? Don't bring it up, even if it's just the two of us." She says. "But regardless of what we are, I still think you're my best student. You're the only one with an A in here."

"Speaking of which, there's something I want your input on.." I say as I lean over to pull out the Honors packet from my backpack. When I pull back up, I notice that Selena had been watching me. A smirk appears on my face knowing exactly where her gaze had been, I should wear v-necks more often. "You know Mrs. Granger?" I ask.

"She's the senior math teacher, right?" Selena asks, pretending like she hadn't been staring.

"Right. Well I was just in her class and she asked me if I was interested in doing the honors program." I admit. "She noticed how quickly I finish my work, and how correct I tend to be about it. She said I was a smart student and a perfect candidate to do Honors."

"That's awesome! You're going to do it, right?"

"I don't know.." I admit causing Selena to put her pen down and stand up. I'm unsure of what she is about to do but she walks over to me and sits down in the seat next to me. My eyes move down to her toned legs as she crosses them in front of her.

"Demi, it's an amazing opportunity for you! I can see that you're a bright student, you'd do wonders in those classes." She begins. "You know, I did honors in high school." My gaze returns to her eyes and I notice her smiling proudly.

"You did?" I ask.

"Since freshmen year," She admits. "I'm a little smarty myself."

"Well obviously if you graduated college early." I point out.

"I really think you should do it!" She says. "What do you have to lose?"

"A class with you." I pout.

"They don't offer Honors French, hun." She laughs. "If they did i'd teach it!"

"Really? So i'd still be able to have your class?" I question, hoping my excitement goes unnoticed.

"If your schedule permits, yes." She tells me.

"Hm.." I state quietly as I ponder the idea.

"Wait.." She smiles brightly. "Is that the reason why you're being negligent about doing it? Because you're worried about not having my class?"

"Sorta, yeah." I admit shamelessly. "And because I know Ashley would just give me more crap about it. Being called a dyke will be the least of my problems then." I pout.

"What? She calls you that?" She asks growing slightly angry.

"Among other things, yes." I admit. Selena's face soften up slightly as she leans over to me. She places one hand on my back and rubs gently, trying to soothe me.

"You shouldn't let anyone walk over you like that, Dem, you're an amazing girl." She says softly.

"It's hard you know, dealing with all of this." I say.

"You have me now," She tells me with a genuine smile that makes me melt. "I'm going to be here to help you through it if you let me."

"It's just that-" I begin to say but am interrupted but a knock on the door. Selena quickly pulls away and stiffens up in her seat.

"Come in!" She says, he voice almost shaky.

"Breathe, Sel." I whisper to her before the door opens. I can tell she's become incredibly uncomfortable and it's actually soft of adorable. There's nothing for her to worry about, we were just talking.

"Hi, Selena!" One of the ladies from the main office exclaims as she appears.

"Hey Rose." Selena says as she stands up.

"Are you busy?"Rose asks as she eyes me.

"No just helping a student with an assignment," Selena states. "Is it set?"

I look between both women, completely unaware of what they may be speaking about. "Yes, they just fixed it so you can go ahead and make your copies." Rose says. "Sorry for interrupting you."

"It's no worries." Selena smiles. "Thanks for the heads up, Rose."

"Anytime." She responds before exciting the room.

"Don't y'all have phones or something?" I question when the door is completely closed.

"We do," She chuckles. "But i think she likes me."

"What?" I ask growing slightly jealous.

"She's always perky when she sees me, it's actually kind of funny." Selena states. It shouldn't be okay for me to feel this jealous about what she's saying.

"Tell her to back off." I say to myself but it doesn't go unheard by Selena because she laughs loudly.

"Someone's a little jealous." She states. I watch her pick up a handful of papers before slowly making her way to the door.

"I am not!" I exclaim.

"Whatever you say." She chuckles. "I'm going to go make these copies. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I better start working on your project." I say as I remember what she had previously assigned. It was a partner project that I was supposed to work with Miley on, but I figured I'd get it started now before she comes over later.

"I'll leave the door open in case of anything." She tells me before exiting.

Once Selena has left the room, I take out my notebook and begin to scribble down ideas for the project. We're supposed to pick one french speaking nation and discuss a series of bullet points about them. Miley had been the one to choose for us and she, being obsessed with the country itself, chose Belgium. I never really knew much about the country, so most of our work would have to be internet research based. During this time I was going to pre-plan our project, but i got sidetracked by a voice that was nearing Selena's room. I tried to listen closely as the voice grew louder and louder until I was sure whose it was.

"Ashley.." I murmured to myself in disgust when realization hit me. It wasn't long before she was standing right outside the door, facing away from me. It appears that she was on a call with someone.

"That still counts, Kyle!" She nearly screams into her phone. I probably shouldn't be bothered by what's going on, but i'm quite intrigued to know what the hell she's talking about. "I don't care if you didn't kiss her! You can't just go around groping other girls and expecting me not to care." She squeals.

I can't help but let out a small chuckle as I realized that she probably just got cheated on. I guess it's true when they say 'what goes around comes around'. Ashley stomps around a few times before hanging up her phone. I continue to watch her freak out until she turns around and looks me dead in the eyes.

"What are you looking at _dyke_?" She sneers at me before entering the classroom. "Ever heard of fucking privacy!"

"Ever heard that what goes around comes around?" I tell her and she grows angrier.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She folds her arms in front of her and pops her hip out like she's in charge.

"It means you're finally paying for the shit you've put me through." I admit, still seated in my chair.

"Shut up, you dyke." She rolls her eyes at me. I'm done taking her crap, this time i'm actually done.

"When are you going to let that one go, Ashley?" I question as I stand up.

"When you admit that's what you are." She laughs.

"I'm not a dyke." I exclaim. I don't need labels, specially not from her.

"Prove it."

"I don't have to prove shit to you." I admit. I can feel myself growing angry now, it's only a matter of time before I do something I shouldn't.

"So then i'm right, everyone knows you are, face it." She smirks.

"Shut up, gosh, the only one who seems to care about it these days is you." I start. "You're the only one who is still up my ass about it. Why can't you just accept that everyone is different, and just leave me alone for fucks sake."

"Just admit you are and I'll leave you alone."

"How old are you? Are you seriously trying to play that game? What are we, middle schoolers? You're stuck in the past, Ashley, get a grip."

"Don't you tell me what I have to do you _faggot_. Someone should seriously put you in your place."

"Why don't you do it for me then?" I take a step closer to her but she steps back.

"You belong in a mental institution, you _dyke_." She says as she throws her hands up in defense. Ouch, that one stung.. right in the heart. It wasn't what she called me that hurt it's what she was suggesting I do.. like she secretly knew I was struggling.

"Fuck you, Ashley." I choke out.

"I would never stop as low as to letting you touch me."

"No one wants to touch you, you ignorant prick."

"Go kill yourself, _fag_." That was it. It was the trigger that had me at loss of self-control. I pounced from my place and struck Ashley right on cheek. The stinging feeling on my hand was nothing compared to the pain I felt inside from what she said. I wanted to cry but no tears came out, just anger.

"You bitch!" She exclaims the second my hand loses contact with her face. Her own hand replaces mine as she soothes the area which is instantly turning red.

"Wow! Language!" Selena exclaims as she enters through the door. We make eye contact and that's the moment when my anger subsides and my tears finally take their toll. I fall to my knees in tears as I hear Selena's heals making contact with the floor. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and cried, suddenly feeling two hands on my shoulders.

"Miss, she slapped me!" Ashley exclaims. I don't bother to look up, all I can do is cry.

"Go to the office young lady," Selena says calmly. "She'll be joining you in a second."

I knew this wasn't Selena speaking, this was Miss Russo being professional. There was no way I was going to get out of this one, no matter how much I begged Selena, which I wasn't even going to bother with.

"What's wrong Dem?" I hear Selena's worried voice ask after a few seconds, she must have waited for Ashley to leave.

I try to speak up but nothing seemed to come out, I was speechless but still holding tight to myself. I felt Selena slowly comforting me until one hand reached the bottom of my chin and causing me to look up. "Stop crying, baby." She whispered in a voice so low I almost didn't catch it.

"Demi, I need you to talk to me." She begged. I wanted nothing more than to speak but it was almost impossible. My tears continued to fall as i shook uncontrollably. It's like I was traumatized.

**Mini cliffhanger! Sorry guys, you'll get an update soon though.. promise ;) Review though, cause you know that kinda makes me update :D P.s. to the 'anon' who didn't know who Shorty is.. that's the girl Demi punched. Come on now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards or the characters.**

* * *

**Demi's POV**

"Can you hear me?" Selena asks slowly. I can feel her growing worried but I manage to nod. "Can I take you to the nurse?" She asks.

"N-No." I finally find the voice to speak up. I feel her run her thumb under my eyes, wiping away the tears that don't cease to fall.

"You're shaking, Demi." She states nervously. I can feel how scared she is by the way her voice cracks, the same way it did when the office lady had knocked on the door earlier.

"Gi-give m-me a s-sec." I beg her. I've had this happen before; it's like a panic attack.

Selena watches me patiently as I continue to shake in her arms. I can feel her running her hand up and down my arm, comforting me. Instantly I begin to lose sensation of Selena's touch and I feel myself slowly starting to dose off. Before I knew it I was out cold in her arms and the last thing I can remember was her picking me up completely then walking off.

...

My eyes finally open to reveal Selena, the school nurse, and the principal all standing around talking. I search around the room, taking in the sight of the nurse's office. I wasn't sure how long I had been out but last thing I could remember was Selena comforting me. I tried to speak up to let them know I was awake and fully aware of their presence but my words didn't seem to come out. My eyes shut tightly again and the next time I was able to open them I was met by just Selena.

"Se-Miss Russo?" I ask slowly, worried someone might be around. She was seated on one of the chairs that was off to the side, reading a copy of _Les Miserables_.

"Demi!" She perks up and scoots closer when she notices I've finally woken. I use this time to take in the room and I notice it's not the same as before. The walls are whiter and the bed feels more comfortable. I look down at myself and realize I'm not in the nurse's office, I'm in a hospital.

"What am I doing here?" I ask Selena as she sets the copy of her book aside, giving me her full attention.

"You passed out, Dem." She admits. "You scared the living crap out of me." She chuckles nervously.

"I passed out?" I question. I could only remember bits and pieces, but the one thing can remember most was that last thing Ashley said before I snapped.

"Well, you had a panic attack that caused you to start hyperventilating.." She shakes her head gently, probably attempting to forget the scene. "And you passed out in my arms. You were unconscious for a good two hours and they had to rush you here."

"Panic attack?" I ask. I've had a few of those before, mostly due to the stress of dealing with my parents and school; never had they been this serious.

"Yeah, look Demi, the principal is in the waiting room and he's ready to speak to you about what happened." She begins to say. "I can get him now or I can wait a little, up to you."

"What are you doing in here? You'll get in trouble." I state when I finally realize that she's sitting by my bedside instead of in the waiting room like my principal.

"I told him I would stay in here with you since I was the one that helped you." She says. "Don't worry no one is being suspicious."

"What does he need to talk to me about?" I ask.

"What the hell happened.." She quickly responds. 'Look, I'm sorry that I had to report the incident.. I wasn't about to let something happen to you."

"It's okay, I don't take it to heart. I know you were just doing your job." I admit sincerely.

"I wasn't trying to do my job Demi, I was making sure you were okay." She admits.

"Will you stay in here please?" I beg.

"It's not my decision, Dem."

"Please, Sel." I say as the tears begin to formulate in my eyes, I fight hard to hold them in. "I need you." I choke out.

"Then I'll stay." She smiles. "Let me go tell Mr. Smith that you're awake."

She exits the room pretty quickly and a few minutes later Selena, Mr. Smith and, much to my surprise, Ashley, all walk into the room. "What is she doing here?" I ask through my teeth. I was hoping to never have to see her again, I could never forgive her for what she told me.

"I need to get to the bottom of this." Mr. Smith responds before taking a seat. I watch Ashley as she takes a seat beside him, looking anywhere but at me. I can see she still has a red mark on her cheek; at least I got her good.

"Miss Russo, I'd like for you to please stay with us since you were the one who found these two." Mr. Smith says as he looks over at Selena.

"Yes sir." She nods.

"Okay girls, so who's going to speak up first?" He asks.

"I don't want to talk with her in here, please." I say to Selena but she looks down at Mr. Smith. She's the only one I want to talk to right now.

"Miss Torres, you know our school is a violence free campus. Either you start talking now or I am going to have to expel you." He attempts to exert his authority and I just look away. I'm not about to break down again in front of Ashley, I'm not about to have her win this.

"I said I'll talk.. but not with her in here. I shouldn't have to be in the same room as her!" I cry.

"Miss Torres, might I remind you that the student has physical evidence that you slapped her.." He begins to say before I cut him off.

"With reason!" I state quickly.

"What is that reason?" He asks.

"Make her leave and I'll talk." I say stubbornly.

"Miss Russo, would you mind escorting Ashley outside while I speak to Demi here?" He asks Selena. She looks at me apologetically before making her way out with the devil's spawn. I stare at the closed door, disappointed that she can't be in here with me.

"Now, I need to know what caused this altercation, Demi." He begins to say. "I know you're not a bad student, in fact I was incredibly shocked to hear this happened. One second I'm getting an email from your math teacher about possibly recommending you for Honors and the next I have Miss Russo here telling me you and Ashley were caught fighting."

"We weren't fighting, sir." I admit.

"Elaborate then." He sits back and watches me, waiting for me to open up.

"I've been dealing with her for years now and she said something that finally made me snap." I say with caution.

"What did she say?"

"I can't.." I feel the tears returning and this time they sting my eyes, just like Ashley's words had previously stung me. Mr. Smith watches awkwardly as I begin to cry and I'll I want right now is a hug from Selena, just a hug.

"I.. I.." Mr. Smith awkwardly begins to say. "Here I'll get Miss Russo to come in here.. she's better with tears than I am." He says. For a high school principal, he's sort of a softie.

Mr. Smith leaves quickly and I wait patiently for Selena to appear through the doors. My heart aches as I repeat the last thing Ashley had said to me. _Go kill yourself, fag_. How can I not feel like utter shit from that?

"Hey, are you okay?" Selena asks as she finally appears through the door. She walks over to the edge of my bed and sits down. "You're going to have to talk, Demi, you need to admit what happened."

"I can't Sel.." I choke out through the sobs and the tears. "It hurts too much."

"Will you tell _me_ what happened?" She asks moving her hand slowly to hold mine. This simple action had me nervous about talking but it made me trust her.

"When you left she.. she appeared by the door and she was on the phone with someone.." I begin to explain as Selena listens carefully. "And she caught me looking at her so she came into the classroom to give me shit about it. She called me names again and I figured it was time I stood up to her for the way she's been treating me.. I don't deserve it.. I don't deserve it.." I repeat to myself, forgetting that I was trying to explain.

"I know you don't, Demi. No one deserves that, specially not you." She tells me.

"I tried to fight back, verbally not physically.. and she.. she said I belong in some mental institution," I cry out as I remember everything precisely. I can feel myself growing as angry as I previously had been but that feeling is soon clouded by more tears. "And when I tried to fight back she told me.." I couldn't even bear to speak anymore.

"What did she tell you, Dem?" Selena asks with ease, leaning in closely in the process to wipe my tears.

"To kill myself." The words escape from my lips before I can fully process the situation. I'm sobbing and shaking again.

"Hey, hey." Selena says as she grabs my shoulders and holds me down gently. "You stay with me, okay? Breathe, Dem."

I try to listen to Selena's request and I close my eyes to concentrate. I know what this will lead to if I don't calm myself, I can't bear to have another attack in front of Selena. Not again. I breathe in slowly as she lets go of me and pulls away. "Demi, listen to me." She says nervously. "Can you hear me?"

"Y-yes." I say quietly.

"Think about something happy, think about something that makes you happy." She suggests. I know she's trying her hardest to help me from panicking again. I close my eyes and do as she says, thinking back to our first date. I think about the way she looked, the way she was willing to hear me out and the way she listened carefully when i poured out to her. I think about kissing her again, and I think about the way she tried to cook but failed completely. That thought does it for me as I begin to laugh quietly to myself.

"What are you laughing about?" She asks me questionably when my eyes open again. She has a confused look on her face that makes me laugh even more.

"Our first date," I admit. "Gosh, you can't cook."

"That's what you thought back to?" She laughs but then forms the brightest smile.

"It's the only time I've truly been happy in a while." I respond.

"Maybe we should wait before Mr. Smith gets anything out of you, Dem, you're not stable enough to open up to him." She says going back to what we were previously discussing.

"I'm better now." I admit. Having thought back to that night with Selena helped me feel more refreshed. It reminded me that beside all the shit that goes on in my life, somehow I can still find a sunny side.

"Demi, you almost had another attack.." She reminds me.

"You know the story now," I say. "That's all that matters."

"I can't do anything about it. It's Mr. Smith who has to know." She tells me.

"I just want to get this over with. I'm tired of being bullied, I'm tired of crying over this girl.. I'm tired of these stupid attacks, Sel. Just let me get it over with." I cry out.

"Okay." She whispers. I felt like this was a back and forth thing, something like this shouldn't be so agonizing. The girl should be expelled and I should be able to live my life without any more hate.

"Finally ready to talk, Miss Torres?" Mr. Smith asks as he walks in with the devil's spawn close behind. I feel my stomach churn at the sight of her, but I merely pretend she's not in the room. This is the only way I can manage to talk without breaking down again.

For the next ten minutes I tell my side of the story, being careful to not let Ashley see my weakness; she's seen enough of that today. As I reach the conclusion of the story, I'm forced to stop and look at Selena who just nods. "She said _'go kill yourself, fag'_ and I.. I.. just lost it." I finally admit.

Mr. Smith looked between Ashley and I then cleared his throat. "Has this been a recurring occurrence, Miss Torres?"

"Yes." I simply admit. "She's just never told me to.. she's just never hurt me as much as she did today." I say choosing my words wisely.

"Ms. Torres, claiming that a student has been bullying you is a serious accusation." He begins. "We are a anti-bullying school and we tolerate absolutely none of it. If this claim is honest, we will have to expel this student. As you know, expelling is serious business, I need to know you are being one hundred percent honest here."

"I wouldn't lie, sir." I admit. I wanted so badly to tell him how much I've suffered through at his school, how much the girl who everyone loves is actually the girl I hate the most, how I can't go a fucking day without feeling like I'm worthless because of her.. but I couldn't force myself to say anything besides those four simple words.

"Ashley, what do you have to say to this?" He asks the girl sitting beside him whom I've managed to perfectly avoid, just her presence had me nervous.

"None of it is true, Mr. Smith. She just slapped me out of nowhere! I could never bully someone." She lies.

"Well then, why would a student like Demi just slap you? There has to be some sort of explanation. People don't go around slapping others as a hobby, Miss Welch." He explains.

"Because.. she.. um.. because she was.." Ashley was panicking; I could hear it in her voice. For someone who thinks she'll be the next Hollywood it-girl, she's a horrible actress. I couldn't believe the way she was failing to defend herself.

"Miss Welch, I do not appreciate being lied to!" Mr. Smith reminds her.

There's a long silence that fills the room as all eyes focus on Ashley, all but mine because I've managed to avoid even looking her way. "Fine! I did it okay?" Ashley finally breaks the silence and I'm forced to finally look at her, shocked at what I was hearing. "She's a fucking lesbian!"

There she goes again with the labels. "I put up with shit all throughout middle school, people calling me names and calling me the dyke daughter. You know why?" She asks looking straight at me. "Because I have two moms.. I have two lesbian moms! You know how much I hate them for what they've done to me? People would make fun of me because I wasn't normal, fuck I had two moms for parents. You know how much I wished and beg for a father? I shouldn't be the only one to have to suffer."

"Miss Welch, please contain yourself." Mr. Smith tries to ease the situation. I was frozen on my hospital bed, completely in awe of what I had just heard.

"I hated you from the minute I saw you.." She states. "It wasn't fair for me to have to put up with all the shit I went through. I had no friends, no one respected me. I got bullied out of my school and my moms forced me into Tribeca for high school. No one knew then, I made sure of it. I wasn't going to let the past repeat itself. It's not fair."

"You bullied me because _you_ were bullied?" I question. I couldn't even begin to process the words that were coming out of the girl's mouth.

"Because people like you are the reason I got hate.." She began to explain but Mr. Smith interrupted her before she could go any further.

"Enough, Miss Welch!" He says angrily. "Step outside with me to cool off and call your parents. You are hereby expelled from Tribeca Prep, Miss Welch."

I watched as the two made their way out of the room, leaving a shocked Selena and I. "What the.." She says without moving.

"What just happened?" I ask confused.

"That girl is crazy." She says to herself but loud enough that I can hear it.

"I can't believe she did that." I finally voice the only thought that seems to linger in my head.

"She's a little rude." Selena admits before walking over to sit in the chair that she had earlier occupied.

"A little?" I question.

"Fine, she's a huge bitch." Selena laughs. I liked that she was able to make the situation a lot more tolerable than it was.

"I can't believe she's getting expelled." I admit. Selena smiles down at me before taking my hand in both of hers.

"I'm happy that she won't be around to keep doing this to you. It scares me to see you so broken, Demi. I believed you when you said you were hurting, but I didn't know it was this much." She begins to say. "You are so beautiful, you know that?"

"Why is it that only you can make me believe that's true?" I ask honestly.

"You better believe it, because it's what you are." She brings my hand up to her lips and kisses it gently. Just as she does so, a knock is heard at the door and I see Selena's eyes grow wide. She lets go of my hand and quickly assembles herself to look professional. It truly amazes me how she can switch roles so quickly.

"Honey!" I hear my mom's voice as I look at the door and notice her standing before me. She quickly makes her way over to me and hugs me tightly. "Oh, sweetie!" She says as we embrace. She was in on of her caring, sweet moods today.

"Mom, I can't breathe." I admit before she pulls away. It was truly surprising to see her so manic, the last I saw of her last night she was in one of her bitch rages.

"Sorry, sweetheart." She apologizes. "Hi! I'm Dianna De La Garza, Demi's mom." She extends her hand out for Selena to shake.

"Selena Russo, Demi's French teacher." She says confidently as she shake's my mother's hand. Little does my mom know she's shaking hands with the woman I plan to one day marry. Damn, I'm truly getting ahead of myself here, must be all the drugs I'm on. My mom looks at Selena questionably, as if to question what a French teacher might be doing by her daughter's bedside. "I was the one who found your daughter and the other student, so I felt that it would only be fair that I stayed and watched her while she waited for you."

"Thank you so much, Serena." My mom said kindly. I held in a chuckle as my mom butchered Selena's name.

"It's Selena, mom." I say quickly.

"That's what I said." She says. She takes a seat in the chair opposite of Selena and looks over at me. I watch as Selena stands from her seat and excuses herself outside, allowing me privacy with my mom.

"Does Eddie know?" I ask my mom when Selena has fully left the room.

"Yes, I called him from work when I found out. He's at home sleeping because he just got in this morning." Aha, there was the answer to my previous question. Of course she was in one of her manic periods, Eddie wasn't out of town anymore. He was the only one who managed to keep her sane. It's like she loses a part of herself when he leaves. That's one of the main reasons why I actually like my step-dad, but he's hardly ever here to form a strong relationship with him anyway.

"What happened Demi?" My mom finally asks.

"Just a little altercation." I admit. I didn't want to explain myself again, specially not with without Selena here.

"Since when do you go around slapping people, sweetie?" She questions. It was evident that she had yet to speak to my principal.

"Mom, it was with reason, okay? I don't want to keep talking about it. Ask my principal." I begged of her. She saw the sadness in my eyes and grabbed my hand in one of hers.

"Demi, why didn't you tell me you were being bullied?" She asks.

"Mom, please." I begged again. She was trying to force me to open up to her and I wasn't going to have it. I wasn't about to let her see how broken I was so she could use it against me later.

"Demi, are you depressed?" She asks me almost bluntly.

"No, mom…" I say. I wasn't sure how to answer that, was I depressed or just troubled?

"Sweetie, we can get you help for this." She insists. It was almost scary seeing her act so nice towards me, times like these were often rare and I wasn't sure how long this act would last.

"I don't need help mom, I'm fine." I state, again unsure if I was just lying to myself.

"I've scheduled you an appointment for a therapy session. One of my co-workers has a daughter who is a little 'different' and they send her to this woman who I've been told helps tremendously. We're going to get you help sweetie." She begins to say. I look at her awe; completely annoyed by the way she was trying to throw me into therapy like I was psychotic.

"I don't need any help, mom! I'm fine!" I begin to insist but grow more irritated when she shakes her head.

"Demi, you are going to go to these sessions and we're going to get you help. I can't believe you never told me you were being bullied." She looks down with sadness but I don't entirely buy it. I would feel more remorseful had she not been part of the reason why I'm like this in the first place.

"No! I don't want therapy, I don't fucking need therapy!" I yell slightly at her, catching her completely off guard. The soft expression she once held has now turned into a more annoyed one but she's still keeping a bit of a calm look to her.

"This is not up for discussion, Demetria. Your father and I will be paying this lady a lot of money to get you this help. I don't want to see my little girl suffer." She admits. I wanted so badly to believe that she was doing this out of the kindness of her heart but after that last line it was proof that it's all bullshit. I've never allowed myself to breakdown in front of her, and she's never seen me broken. She's never seen me suffer the way I do.

"I'm not going." I repeat to her a few times, hoping she'd get it in her head.

"You are going and that's final." She says before standing up and kissing my forehead. "I have to get home to Eddie, but I will be back tomorrow to pick you up once you're discharged." She says.

"Bye." I simply state without paying further attention to her. I couldn't believe she'd have the nerve to show up just to inform me I'm being sent to sessions at the Looney bin. She didn't even bother to ask if I was feeling better.

"Hey, I'm about to head out." I hear Selena's angelic voice say, completely interrupting my train of thought. I hadn't noticed her enter the room for I was too distracted staring off into space and mentally cursing my mother.

"I wish you could stay." I admit to her with a soft smile.

"I have plans to write up and it might seem a little suspicious if I stay here any longer." She says as she makes her way to stand by me. "Everything go well with your mom?"

"Not really, no." I admit.

"Want to talk about it?" She asks as she eyes the chair, like she's meaning to sit but knows she really can't take the chance to stay longer.

"She wants to put me in therapy sessions. She think's I'm crazy and that they will help." I admit quickly.

"Maybe she has a point? Not that you're crazy or anything, but that they will help." She says quickly correcting herself as I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Not you too." I sigh.

"What? Demi, you can't get better without help." She admits.

"Ashley's being expelled, I'm going to be okay." I tell her. It was hard to fully believe in anything I was saying lately, maybe she's right.

"Things like this don't just disappear instantly, you have to work at it. Demi, you shouldn't take those sessions for granted. There's only so much I can do to help you or so much you can do for yourself before you need to seek professional guidance." She says. She was starting to make things seem clearer, and was doing a far better job than my mom to make me feel okay with the idea.

"You don't think I'm crazy, do you?" I ask honestly. I fear the worst but her response actually makes me smile.

"No one's completely sane, Dem. But you're not as crazy as you think you are. You're human and you make mistakes but don't think yourself badly because of them. Just because you'll need these sessions doesn't mean you're any less sane than anyone else." She says. "Quite frankly, I like who you are. Crazy or not." She laughs.

"Would you still…" I begin to say but stop for fear of the answer.

"Like you if you were in therapy?" She asks, finishing off my question word for word.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"Don't even question it. I'm going to still be here for you regardless of it." She smiles. My eyes move to her lips and she must have noticed because she leans down quickly to capture my lips. The embrace last too quickly for she pulls back before I could even remember that it happened. "Sleep well, Demi. I'll see you in class whenever you're back."

"Drive safely." I tell her with a genuine smile as she begins to walk away. "Oh.. Sel.." I say.

"Yeah, Dem?" She asks before turning around to look at me curiously.

"Thank you for being there for me. I can never repay for this." I say.

"I'm sure one day you'll find a way." She smirks at me then exits the room, leaving me with a complete satisfied smile plastered to my face.

**Here's your update, guys :) Hope you're still finding this story interesting.. i'm not going to stress much on Demi being in therapy, she'll be going there but I won't center the story around it. Prepare for cute demena soon to appear :) review please, so i can update, yeah? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and stuff!**

* * *

**One Week Later**

**Demi's POV**

"Hey, you don't mind if I use your restroom, right?" I ask Miley as I stand up from her bed and look at her. I've been at her house for the past two hours, working on a project for math.

"You don't have to ask, silly." She says before pointing to a door left of her bed. I smiled sweetly at her before making a quick run into the bathroom.

"You have a text." Miley informs me with a sheepish smirk when I return. I look at her for a second, terrified of what she might have read. "Who is Alex?" She finally speaks again, breaking the awkward silence that had filled us. I don't like the way she's smirking at me.

I take a seat beside her again and grab my phone from the edge of the bed. I skim at the preview screen of the text and sigh audibly.

_Alex: Hello gorgeous :)_

"Just a friend." I admit quickly in hopes of somehow changing the subject.

"Just a friend?" She squints her eyes questionably and then chuckles. "That little smiley and the compliment seems to say otherwise."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say shyly as I turn away to hide my blush. I have to remember to thank Selena for her wonderful idea of changing each other's names on our phones to our middle names. She's 'Alex' on mine, and I'm 'Devonne' on hers.

"Oh come on. Spill!" Miley says in excitement. She changes her position into a seated one and looks at me in wonder. "Who is he? Does he go to our school? Is it that Alex kid on the football team?"

I stare at her in complete awe. "Oh my gosh, Demi! You're dating Alex Noyes?" She lets out when I don't speak. "He's so hot!"

"Whoa! Slow down there, Miles. I'm not dating Alex Noyes," I admit quickly before she bombards me with more idiotic questions and assumptions. "I'm not dating anyone." I lie.

"Well then.." She says before beginning to tap her nose with her index finger; an indication that she was thinking. "You're going to have to help me out. Who is it?"

"Has it occurred to you that maybe I don't want to talk about it?" I say quietly in hopes that she could still hear me.

"I thought we were friends, Dem." She pouts.

"We are…" I say quickly. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, you can trust me. Who is he?" She asks again. She can be such a hardcase sometimes, we haven't been friends for that long but she acts like we're childhood besties.

"It's no one." I admit. She stares at me as I grab my notebook and begin to take notes over our project.

"Does he go to our school?" She asks after some thinking.

"I'm not talking about it." I tell her as I look her in the eyes. She sighs loudly then rolls her eyes, causing a chuckle to escape from me.

"He's hot, huh? That's why you aren't telling me? Or, is he really unattractive and you.." She begins to say but I shake my head before she can continue.

"She's not unattractive, trust me." I say quickly in an attempt to shut Miley up.

"She? Alex is a girl?" Her mouth falls into a O-shape and her eyes widen. Immediately I want to kick myself for letting that bomb drop.

Instead of replying I decide to stay quiet, maybe if I don't speak she won't continue to pester me about this. "You're dating a girl?" She asks as she grabs my shoulder and shakes it, causing me to look at her again. The way she said it didn't come off as disgusted, just merely surprised.

"We're not dating." I lie. "We're talking."

"But it's a girl, right?" She continues to ask and repeat.

"Does it matter?" I respond quickly. At this point I wish I hadn't even brought anything up. Miley looks blankly at me before going back to her work. I think I liked her better interrogating me rather than this awkward silence, I can't even imagine what she's thinking. While I wait for Miley to continue, I decide to text back Selena.

_Devonne(Demi): Hello beautiful! _

_Alex(Selena): You free tomorrow night?_

_Devonne(Demi): I don't know, who is asking? ;)_

_Alex(Selena): A girl who has the house to herself all weekend and wants a second date with you_

_Devonne(Demi): Then yes, I'm free. What time should I be there?_

_Alex(Selena): Come around 7. Let's try dinner and a movie, hopefully it works this time(:_

_Devonne(Demi): You're not going to try and cook for me again, are you? I don't want you burning down your house_

_Alex(Selena): Oh hush, just be here at 7!_

"So, it's true? The rumors, I mean." Miley asks before I can respond to Selena. She's not even looking at me, she's writing down answers.

"What rumors?" I ask even though I know exactly what she's talking about.

"That you're gay. You know, what everyone's been bullying you about." She answers.

"I'm not gay." I defend.

"What are you then? Bi?" She continues.

"What does it matter, Miley? Can we just talk about something else?" I ask, growing slight angry. I was tired of people caring about my sexuality.

"It's just.." She begins to argue but stops mid sentence. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it then we won't talk about it, but can I ask you one thing?" She asks.

"Yeah, sure." I reply skeptically.

"Can I meet her?" Miley asks with a chuckle, her attempt at lightening the mood.

"We'll see." I answer quickly. "We'll see." How else would I even answer that?

The rest of the night was spent discussing ideas for the project with the occasional questions from Miley about 'Alex'. Just when I thought she was dropping the subject, she'd ask me things like 'where does she go' and 'are you planning on dating her', I was on the verge of calling her out for all the questions when my mom called and asked me to return home.

"Thanks for coming!" Miley cheers as she hugs me tight. I pull away from her and smile before making my way out onto the front porch. "Want to come back tomorrow and continue working on this?" She asked.

I turned quickly to face her and frowned. "Sorry I have plans." I admit.

"With Alex?" She says flirtaciously before flashing me a smirk.

"With Alex." I roll my eyes at her before getting into my car and waving goodbye. I didn't know how to feel about Miley knowing about 'Alex', sure it was better that she knew of her rather than meeting her, but what if one day she somehow makes me spill that it's Selena. What will I do then? Can I trust her not to tell or will she out us?

…

**Next Day**

"Hey mom, I'm headed to Miley's again." I yell out from the living room as I slip my converse on. I had spent a good portion of the last hour debating what to wear and I had finally settled with white short shorts and a faded black v-neck, topped off with my signature black converse. We hadn't discussed dressing attire, but I figured this outfit would do.

"I want you home no later than eleven, Demi." My mom tells me as she appears in the room dressed in an apron. She was making dinner for her and Eddie because today was his last day here before he had to fly out to LA for some business meeting. "And don't forget you have another session with the therapist on Monday." She said before turning away. I knew she was going to throw that last bit in there.

I had already had one session with my therapist earlier in the week, it was awkward to say the least. She was nice, don't get me wrong, but she tried to get me to open up about things I wasn't ready to tell anyone; well anyone but Selena. She started off by asking about my bullying, which then led to my cutting and lastly, my sexuality. As I load my car and start up the drive to Selena's, I think back to three days ago when I had my first therapy session.

***Flashback***

"You don't have to worry about privacy," Cindy, my new therapist insisted as she stared at me. I'd been sitting in the small gray couch across from her for the last ten minutes, but I'd been quiet for the last two. "Anything you say stays between the two of us. Unless you're in immediate danger..." She begins to explain.

"I know." I simply reply. "It's just that I don't really think I need to be here."

"Your parents seem to think otherwise, Demi, and sometimes you can't recognize that you need help." She replies. She looked about forty, maybe a little older.

"I don't need help, I just want to go home." I know I'm being hardheaded but all I want to do is leave here and go home.

"Do you feel better knowing that Ashley is no longer a threat to you at school?" She asks in an attempt to change the subject. I think about her question before answering. "Yes." I reply.

"Have you felt threatened at all since the incident?" She continues.

"No." I reply quietly. Cindy looks at me tentatively, taking in my response. "Have you harmed yourself since the incident?" She asks slowly.

"No."

"Demi, I'm going to need a little more than one word answers." She responds. I could tell I wasn't going to get anywhere if I stayed quiet so I decided just to finally give her what she wanted.

"Things have been better since Ashley was expelled, but it's only been a few days. I'm scared that once the wave of her absence dies out, people are going to start targeting me again. Her friends will come after me and continue to tease me, I can feel it coming." I admit. "And no, I haven't felt the need to cut or to starve or to do anything for that matter. Besides what happened to me that day, I'm happy. I found someone who's making me incredibly happy." At this point I was just starting to ramble and I hadn't caught on to the fact that I was now talking about Selena.

"You've found someone?" She asks as she raises an eyebrow at me. "Is this person a friend or something else?"

"Something else." I admit with a small smile, which doesn't go unseen by her.

"Is this a boy or a girl?" She asks.

"It's a girl, we're dating. She makes me happy, I don't think I've smiled as much as I have since I've been with her." I admit to her as she nods. I wish I could see what she was thinking, she looks very thoughtful.

"And you're having trouble accepting your sexuality?" She asks, catching me off guard. How could she possibly know this?

"How do you know?" I ask as I voice my only thought.

"I specialize in psychology for a reason, Demi, I'm good at my job." She chuckles, causing me to feel a slight bit more relaxed. "What do you think of yourself?"

"I'm Demi. That's all I am. I'm tired of labels, and of people calling me out for being 'gay'." I begin to explain. I could feel myself growing irritated as I spoke. "I don't want to be labeled I just want to date whoever I want to date and be happy with who I am. Why does it matter what I am?" I question.

"It seems you're reluctant to accept it because you've been constantly bullied about it. If you admit to everyone that you are in fact, gay, then they'll be right. Am I wrong?" She asks but I just shake my head 'no'. She had it pretty spot on.

"I just don't know." I reply with a frown, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Okay, tell me how you feel about being with a male." She demands.

"I've never been attracted to a guy as I've been to a girl. Maybe with a little vodka or weed they start to seem somewhat attractive, but never have I really been as attracted to them as I am to this girl." I admit.

"Could you see yourself having a relationship with a male?" She asks in continuation.

"I've never really had a serious relationship, with anyone. I've dated a few guys but I've never felt anything. I've never seen a guy and had that 'oh my gosh' moment but when I see her, I have to stop everything I'm doing and just.. just take her in. I don't think I could ever be in a relationship with a guy." I admit. Every time I thought about Selena a smile would creep on my face, it's no surprise that I have one now.

"It's not a bad thing to consider yourself gay, Demi. Sure there will be naysayers but if it's who you are, you should be proud of it. You shouldn't hide who you are." She insists. I sit quietly and think about what she had said. Maybe I was just being to stubborn, maybe it's time I accept the fact that everyone's always been right about me; I'm just gay.

***End Flashback***

I pulled into the parking lot of Selena's apartments with 5 minutes to spare before the clock struck seven. I'd spent the entire drive thinking back to that therapy session, completely forgetting to pick up a bouquet of flowers for Selena. As I exited my red Mustang, I fixed my hair a little in an attempt to look somewhat attractive. I could feel my heart almost beating out of my chest. I was a mix of both nerves and ecstasy as I walked over to Selena's door; knocking lightly once I reached it.

"Hey, Dem." Selena says happily as she brings me into a tight hug after opening the door. I fought the temptation to kiss her as we pulled back, but she managed to surrender hers as her lips quickly found mine.

"Hello to you too." I let out after she pulled away. "Where are your roommates?" I ask as I remember she's alone for the weekend.

"They flew out to Nashville to visit their family so I have the house to myself for the weekend." She answered. "I'm happy you're here." She admits as she brings her arms around me one last time. Something about her had changed since the last time we were alone, a week ago in my hospital room.

"You know I'm happy to be here." I reply as she leads me into the small dining room. My eyes fixed on the table which was perfectly set up for two. "Wow, who catered?" I asked jokingly causing Selena to give me a death glare.

"I actually cooked this meal, you dork." She replied as she rolled her eyes at me. "I told you, I make a mean spaghetti and I'm not letting you leave until you try it."

"You can go to jail for that." I say jokingly. "Kidnapping is a federal offense babe."

"So is dating you." She winked at me before pulling out one of the chairs and motioning for me to sit.

"Touché." I nodded in response to her comment. I walked over to the other chair and pulled it out for her, ignoring the fact that she had already pulled mine out for me. She looked at me with slight confusion before finally taking a seat.

"What is this? A competition of who can be more of a gentleman?" She asked with a chuckle. It was no surprise that I was already addicted to that giggle, I couldn't help but bend down and kiss her gently before taking a seat in my chair. "What was that for?" She asked when I took my seat.

"Just an impulse move." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. Selena smiled warmly in response before instructing me to begin eating. We sat in silence for a few minutes as I took in how amazing her cooking was. There was no denying that everything this girl did was perfect. "I have to give it to you Miss Russo, this is delicious." I say before taking another bite.

"Please don't call me that outside of the classroom." She quickly replied. "It's awkward."

"Fine then," I rolled my eyes at her jokingly. "What would you prefer? _Princess? Queen?_" I teased.

"Most people go for Selena, sometimes even Sel." She joked. I liked the fact that we could both tease one another and keep conversation going; nothing ever seemed awkward between the two of us. "But you can call me whatever you want."

"I like Lena." I admit. Selena raises an eyebrow at me then laughs. "Like Selenalenalena." I add.

"You're cute, you know that?" She says with an infectious smile. I can't help but blush at her comment, and my actions don't go unseen by Selena.

We spend the rest of dinner talking and flirting; she did most of the talking and I did most of the flirting. I could tell she was starting to grow more comfortable with me and occasionally she'd lean over and kiss my cheek. I thought it was a sweet gesture from her. When we finished dinner, I helped her clean the table before we headed back into the living to watch our movie.

"I'm going to the bathroom," She said before handing me the remote as I took a seat on the coach. "Pick a movie from on demand." She insisted before leaving the room.

It took her about five minutes to return, and when she did, I still hadn't chosen to a movie to watch. There was a long list of possibilities but nothing caught my attention. "You still haven't picked one?" She laughed as she took a seat beside me on the couch.

"I'm bad at making decisions." I quickly defended. "But let's go with _The Hunger Games."_

"Whatever you want." I handed Selena the remote so she could put on the movie. Once the play button was pressed, the two of us sat in silence for the first fifteen minutes of the film. I had gotten the urge to bring my arm around her but she beat me to the punch. Just as Katniss Everdeen finds Gale in the woods, I feel Selena's arm wrap around my waist and pull me in closer. I wasn't kidding when I said her confidence was building. I briefly turned to look at Selena and smiled when she looked down at me. We didn't have to speak to know that the both of us were enjoying our current position.

An hour and a half into the movie and the two of us had enough; it wasn't that the movie was horrible, it's just that we had other things in mind. I initiated the kiss pretty quickly, a move that Selena did not neglect. We kept it simple at first until she ran her tongue against my bottom lip. Once I granted her permission, our tongues began a battle for dominance, which she was quick to lose. Her hands found their way to my waist as she pulled me onto her lap.

I don't remember how long we sat there making out; me straddling her while her hands got lost in my hair. We both knew there was a boundary and neither of us were ready or willing to cross it. Making out on her couch was enough… for now.

"Your lips are addicting." I state my thoughts as I pull away from Selena and fix myself to be seated right beside her. I can see her turning a shade of light pink as a result of my comment.

"So I've been told." She says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I watch her slowly as she gathers her long raven-colored hair in her hands and brings it up into a ponytail. This was the first time I'd ever seen Selena's hair like this and it just makes her that much more perfect.

"Told by who?" I ask in the joking manner, causing her to giggle.

"My male suitors." She admits before the both of us break out into a fit of laughter.

"Male suitors?" I question as I cross my arms in front of me, pretending to be mad at her. I couldn't imagine ever getting mad at Selena, she's just too sweet.

"Or female suitors, I get both." She adds with a wink. I think about what she just said as my mind travels away. I must have looked like I was completely gone because she instantly snaps her fingers in front of me in an attempt to gain my attention back. "Did I say something?" She asks with a concerned look on her face.

"No.. Do you mind if I ask you something?" I offer up as I look at her sweetly. She smiles brightly at me and nods. "What's your, um, sexuality?" I let out.

"I'm bi… Isn't it obvious?" She says in a 'duh' tone. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know. My therapist seems to think I have a problem admitting I'm 'gay'." I say with the use of air quotes. Selena's flashy smile fades into a concerned one again as she brings her hand down to grab one of mine. She intertwines our fingers together and settles our hands on her lap.

"What happened?" She asks. "You don't have to talk about your therapy if you don't want to." She insists quickly before letting me speak. This was something I was starting to truly admire about her, how sweet and kind she could be.

"She just started saying things and then she asked me how I felt and.. I just don't know." I admit with a long breathy sigh. "I just hate labels, you know?"

"You want to be happy with someone and not have to call it something, right?" She asks.

"Yeah, but at the same time I've never really liked a guy the way that I like you. I've never really looked at a guy like I look at you." I admit cautiously. The smile on Selena's face grows wider and wider with every word I speak.

"Is it that hard to accept that you might be gay? There's nothing wrong with it, Demi, I'm perfectly happy with my sexuality." She states proudly.

"How did you know?" I question.

"I dated a girl in high school, her name was Ellen, she was the best relationship I ever had. We dated for six months and then broke up halfway through our junior year of high school. I met Justin on a rebound from her." She admits. I could see her face sink a little at the mention of her ex-husband's name and all I could think is, how could someone divorce such a beautiful girl like her?

"Is it too soon to ask what happened between the two of you?" I ask cautiously again.

"Between Ellen and I?" She asks and I shake my head no. "Justin?" She continues and I nod.

"Yeah, Justin." I simply reply.

"No, it's not too soon… I think it's only fair, I mean, you opened up to me about your issues and it's about time I opened up to you about mine." She says without hesitation. I could see the sadness begin to form in her eyes and at this point I was praying not to make her cry.

"We could do this another time if.." I begin to say but am quickly interrupted by her lips. They didn't linger on me for long, it was just a simple kiss to shut me up.

"No, I want to." She admits as she pulls away from me. I watch her fidget with her fingers before beginning to tell her story.

**Apologies on how late this chapter is! Like I stated in the litte message, I've been so busy since the last time I posted.. But I finally got this chapter down and I hope to get you an update soon. I know it's a little teasing of me to leave it here but it is what it is. Feel free to leave a review, if not that's fine.. I understand most of you may be mad that I haven't updated in FOREVER. College has me busy, but I'm trying to find opportunities to write. If any of you read my story Need You Now, I will try to get that update soon. ALSO, while you're at it.. you should go read My Teacher's Daughter by ennessjai because it's AMAZING. Anywho, til next time :) P.S. feel free to leave any comments, questions, concerns in my PM! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and stuff!**

* * *

_**AN: Yay for a somewhat quick update! (Trust me, this is as quick as my updates will get :P) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I also hope you're still interested in this story… :) If any of you have any ideas or suggestions or just things you want to tell me, go right ahead! PM me or tell me in your review. R&R if you'd like, motivates me to continue :) Also, if you review, tell me what you're thinking! As much as I love "Please update soon" reviews, they don't really help me become a better writer or determine what you guys are thinking, so yeah! ;P Farewell, 'til next time!**_

**Selena's POV **

"Is it too soon to ask what happened between the two of you?" Demi asks me as we sit together on my couch. We had been watching a movie and making out, but somehow we got into the topic of my past love life. I could tell she was slightly nervous as she spoke, but the way she looked at me was like she genuinely cared. I knew for a fact that she cared; there was something in that girl's eyes that said she was here for me even though she herself was still broken.

"Between Ellen and I?" I ask in an attempt to clarify just whom she might be talking about. When she shakes her head, I realize quickly what she means. "Justin?" I ask again, this time my voice growing lower. I hated thinking about him or even trying to think about what happened between us.

"Yeah, Justin…" She looked down at her hands and then back up at me. I hadn't seen her this nervous since she opened up to me.

"No, it's not too soon. I think it's only fair, I mean, you opened up to me about your issues and it's about time I opened up to you about mine." I admit. I could sense my voice was growing shakier and I wondered if she had caught on to that. This was the first time in a long time that I was going to open up about Justin, and I was worried I wouldn't be able to make it through. Sometimes thinking about it made me really sad, not because I missed him but because what he did to me really hurt. Taylor, my best friend, is the only one who truly knows the entire story. She was the one who was there for me all those days, the days when all I wanted to do was never see him again.

"We could do this another time if…" She begins to say but I cut her off by gently pressing my lips against hers. I don't allow the kiss to become anything, so I pull away.

"No, Dem, I want to." I admit after pulling away and looking deep into her brown eyes.

Demi watched me tentatively as I took in a deep breath; mentally preparing myself for what was about to occur. At this moment, Demi was seated Indian style on my couch while I sat there with one leg up and the other dangling down to the floor. She had her hand rested on my knee for moral support, while the other held her face as she watched me. I had a feeling that neither of us would keep the same composure by the end of this.

"We met in high school…" I began my story. I debated cutting to the chase but it was only fair for Demi to hear the entire thing, no matter how hurt it would leave me. "I was a junior and he was a senior. He was in my calculus class; it was an all-senior class and I happened to be the only junior who managed to make it in there. Anyway, we were friends at first, at least while I was dating Ellen."

"What was he like at first?" Demi asked me, probably attempting to hold off on the sad part.

"He was really sweet, in fact he was one of the sweetest guys I came to know in high school. He was a running back for the football team and the striker for the soccer team, so I guess you could say he was sort of a jock. But he wasn't like the other jocks, sure he partied with them and acted like an idiot from time to time, but for the most part he was a real easy going kind of guy." I smiled to myself, thinking back to how things were when Justin was just my best friend.

"So then what happened?" Demi asked. She had a slightly confused look on her face when she noticed my smile. I figured she'd gotten a bit jealous so I chuckled.

"Well Ellen and I broke up before the start of winter break that year. I remember it clearly because I had planned all these things for her and had the perfect Christmas present picked out… but then she broke up with me. Something about me not being there enough for her but really she just wanted to see other people." Demi's face softened and she gave me a motivating squeeze on my knee. "We broke up and Justin was the one I had to lean on. Taylor was there too, but something about the way that Justin cared made me feel better. He came over almost everyday that break and just kept me company."

Looking back now, Justin was really sweet but something happened over those years that made him completely cold. "I shouldn't have let things with him build, but from one day to the next we weren't just friends anymore, we were lovers." I admit.

***Flashback***

It was one of the last few days of winter break. I had managed to finally get over Ellen at this point, and Justin was coming over for a weekly movie night. We were past the point of being just friends, I'd even started considering him my best guy friend.

"How's my favorite girl doing?" I heard the voice of my best friend appear from my bedroom doorway. Before I could even bother answering, he had made his way into the room and sat down at the edge of my bed. It was too early; I remember that well because I can still hear the damn birds chirping outside my window.

"Who let you in?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, indicating that I was more than confused. Both my parents had been out that day, working per usual. "No one's even here."

"Let's not forget you gave me an extra key." He dangled the single key in front of me and I chuckled to myself. "You and my Nana have that in common." He said jokingly. I hadn't caught on to his joke so I gave him a very confused look. "Memory loss." He added.

"Fuck you!" I said loudly as I kicked him in the sides. I was never really one to cuss, but around him I always seemed to slip up. "So what brings you over to my house at nine in the morning?" I asked after checking the time on my phone. Sure he and I had plans, but they weren't until that night.

"Just thought I might share some news with you…" he trailed off and stared down at me with his infectious smile.

"You're scaring me, stop." I had told him quietly. He chuckled to himself and scoot in closer to where I was sitting up against the headboard of my bed. "What has you so bubbly, Jay?" I asked.

"I may or may not have gotten us a pair of tickets to the concert of the year." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Instantly, he held up two tickets in front of him and waived them from side to side. I couldn't quite catch who the artist was so I leaned in closer.

"BRITNEY SPEARS?!" I asked as I nearly fainted in my own bed. I knew she was on tour and he had heard me constantly talk about how I wanted to see her. He shook his head in rejection and I felt my shoulders drop.

"Fall Out Boy!" He cheered before handing me the ticket set. My eyes grew so wide they could have very well fallen out of their place. "But that's tonight! Justin, how?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath. The two of us were big fans of Fall Out Boy, we'd even made each other some mixtapes with their music.

"Got my dad to pull some strings." He winked. I wasn't usually affected by Justin's charm, but that time I felt some sort of butterflies. "It's an all day event and I think they play later on tonight, but I was hoping we could go early and catch some of the opening bands. What do you say?" He made a cute puppy dog begging face and there was no possible way I could have said no to that, even if I planned to say yes anyway.

"I say that I have the best, most amazing friend in the whole wide world!" I squealed before wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. His arms came around my waist and we sat there like that for a good minute.

"Go get dressed!" He instructed as we pulled away. "I'll meet you downstairs."

It took me almost an hour just to pick out an outfit and finally fix myself. Part of me wanted to dress up for the purpose of the concert, while the other just wanted to look good for Justin. He was my best friend, yes, but I often found myself wanting to impress him. That day was no different.

The ride to the venue was short and I could feel the excitement radiating from the both of us. I had spent the drive and much of our walk into the venue mentally freaking out about the fact that I was going to be seeing one of my all-time favorite bands. The second that we reached our seats, dead center in the second row, Justin brought his around me and pulled me closely into him. I took it as a sweet, friendly gesture and at the time, thought nothing of it.

"Wow! That was amazing." I tried to tell Justin as the last band finished their set. We had seen about six or seven bands since we arrived at the venue, Paramore and Panic! At the Disco being two of them. I don't think neither Justin nor I had ever danced so hard in our lives. As the show was nearing its end, we were expected to wait for a ten-minute intermission before Fall Out Boy would take the stage.

"Yes, you are." Justin responded to my previous statement as he smiled sweetly and provided me with yet another one of those admirable winks. The butterflies in my stomach resurfaced and in that instant I knew something different was happening. It didn't take long for me to realize that I was falling for my best friend.

"What?" I pretended I hadn't heard him, I wanted to see what he would say.

"Go out with me." That one caught me by surprise. I think my eyes grew wide and my mouth fell into an O-shape, something drastic like that. "Let me take you out on a date." He added for emphasis. My heart pounded the instant those words came out of his mouth, I almost couldn't even speak.

"What?" I responded. I couldn't think of anything else to say, I mean, what else _could_ I say?

"Go out with me, Selena, like on a date. It ain't rocket science, you know." He joked. I didn't know what to say. I had an internal debate for a good five minutes and before I could answer him, Fall Out Boy had taken the stage.

The two of us went on to enjoy the show like any other big fans would. I screamed and sang along to every one of the songs while Justin just stood there and laughed. I occasionally caught him stealing glances at me and I have to admit I stole some at him too. "Yes." I said to him as soon as the show had finally concluded.

"Uh, what?" He looked at me strangely, his eyebrows furrowing. His expression didn't last long because that confused look was quickly replaced by an ear-to-ear grin.

"Yes, I'll go out with you." I admitted proudly.

The following day, Justin picked me up at seven on the dot with a single rose and the cutest smile I had ever seen him wear. We went to dinner in the city followed by an early screening of Transformers. He held my hand that night and even put his arm around me during the film; he tried the whole 'yawn' thing and it actually worked. Later that night he took me home and kissed me at the foot of my front porch steps. I spent that entire night just thinking about him.

The rest of my junior year was spent falling in love with Justin. He asked to be his girlfriend about two weeks after our date and I didn't even hesitate to say "yes". We took things slow and before I knew it he had asked me to be his prom date. We were celebrating four months together at a restaurant in Manhattan, when he popped the question.

"Close your eyes." He'd said with enthusiasm. We were walking hand in hand down a street near the restaurant when he suddenly decided to stop. I was kind of skeptical of what he was planning to do, especially since I wasn't very identified with the area, but I chose to do as he said. When my eyes closed I heard shuffling and by the time I opened one eye to sneak a peek, he was gone.

"Jay?" I asked out loud in hopes that he'd appear from wherever he was hiding.

"Turn around, babe." He answered almost immediately. I quickly turned to look at him but was distracted by the skyscraper that stood out in the background. Somehow the office lights of the building had been arranged to spell "Prom" vertically.

"Justin James Bieber! What the hell is this?" I asked in complete amazement as I stared up at the only thing that managed to keep my attention. Not even the beautiful night sky could compare to what I was seeing. "Baby, is this…" I added when things began to sink in. No one had ever done something so romantic and beautiful for me, he had truly outdone himself.

"Will you go to prom with me, Selly?"He looked nervous as he asked, but what was there to be nervous about? I was his girlfriend after all, how could I even say no?

"Of course!" I cheered in response as I brought both my hands into a clap and jumped up and down in my place. It was as if he had asked me to marry him, but in reality it was not that far fetched. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "How did you pull this one off?" I asked.

"You see the very top right office on the P?" He gestured towards the building and I made an attempt to follow his gaze. It took me a while to figure out which one he was referring to, the skyscraper was just so huge, but once I did I simply nodded in response. "That's my dad's office. I kind of got him to work out a deal with the cleaning staff so they could light up the rooms."

"You are the best boyfriend, ever!" I told him through my excitement. In that time, he really was the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, too bad things eventually changed.

But before things between Justin and I started to head south, we were enjoying a pretty good relationship. We went to prom together that year and that same night I found it in me to lose my virginity to him. I wasn't his first, he had lost it to a girl at a camp his sophomore year, but I knew he was my one and I treasured that idea; at least until we got divorced.

Justin's graduation rolled around and he ended up graduating in really good standings. He was admitted to Columbia University, which was amazing for me because that meant he was only a twenty-minute drive from me. But even though he was still so close to me, he was always so busy. We argued a lot during the days leading up to his big leave, but since he wasn't going off too far we decided that we'd try and make things work. We spent that entire summer together and when school finally rolled around, it was difficult for me to have to say goodbye.

Being away from Justin was hard, but being able to Skype and keep contact made things simpler. Sure he was still in the city and I could visit him whenever I got the chance, but those opportunities hardly came about. If I wasn't working on school projects or college applications, he was studying for his next exam or attending one of the mandatory frat mixers. I trusted Justin in that aspect, he always talked about joining a fraternity and living that college experience so I never took that away from him. Back then I didn't really think much about it, but looking back today it was that which started our problems.

The time I didn't spend with Justin, I spent working my ass to get into college. I only had one school in mind at the time; Columbia. We had talked a lot about all my opportunities and the two of us decided it'd be awesome if I could get in there and be with him. October of my senior year was when I finally got that life-changing letter.

"Babe, I have some news." I told Justin as we sat for coffee at one of the on campus café's. It was a weekend in October when the both of us happened to be free so I snuck away from the senior life and decided to visit my boyfriend.

"You're not…" He looked at me with worried eyes for a split second but quickly his expression softened. "What is it baby?"

"No, Justin, it's not that." I shook my head at him before he could jump to any conclusions. We had a pregnancy scare the summer before he left, so it was no surprise that he thought of that first. He eyed me skeptically and I remember sighing loudly. "I'm not pregnant, Jay."

"Well then, what is it?" He asked. Justin was very much like a little kid in that he was the most impatient person I had ever met.

"I got a letter…" I said slowly. I placed the letter on the table and slid it towards him. He was quick in grabbing it and inspecting it completely.

"You haven't opened it." He pointed out.

"I wanted to do it together... no, I wanted you to do it." I admitted. I had received the letter a week before seeing him and hadn't even bothered to look at it.

Justin ripped open the envelope and slowly opened up the single letter that was inside of it. "Dear Selena Russo," Justin began to read the letter. I stared at his expression, hoping to get my answer from what he did next. A frown appeared on Justin's face and all I could feel was myself starting to fall apart. In seconds I was fully in tears. "Why are you crying?" Justin asked before he could even continue reading.

"I saw your face I don't need you to read to me what I already know." I admitted through my tears.

"Dear Selena Russo," Justin restarted to read and I felt myself wanting to shut him up. "We are DELIGHTED to inform you..." He added but then stopped.

"Wait, what?" I stuttered as Justin smirked at me. "Delighted?" I grabbed the letter from his hands and squealed in excitement. The tears continued to fall but this time they were from utter joy. Justin sat back in his chair and laughed as he sipped on his coffee. "I got in!" I added in ecstasy. The entire café grew quiet as heads turned to look my way.

"Sel… keep it down." Justin demanded.

"Why the hell did you frown?" I slapped him across the arm playfully.

"Because they said Selena Russo," He smirked and leaned over the table. "You're supposed to be Selena Bieber."

I chuckled at how lame he was before bothering to respond. "I'm not married to you." I reminded him.

"But you will be." He said with great assurance in his voice. That was the first time Justin and I discussed anything remotely close to marriage, and it definitely was not our last.

"Oh, yeah? When?" I questioned.

"One day." He was still leaning over the table so I leaned in and pecked his lips.

The hints and suggestions of marriage from Justin kept coming. We had only been together one year but yet the consideration of us getting engaged became a huge topic. He didn't actually propose to me until my sophomore year in college, but the idea was definitely always there. Before our engagement, I finished my senior year at the top of my class and received a full-ride scholarship to the university. The school only offered aid to students who were from lower economic backgrounds and unlike Justin, I was definitely one of those. Once in college, I opted out of joining a sorority; Justin's idea initially was that I should, because I wanted to keep my time for studying and seeing him. Balancing college and Justin got pretty easy with time and before I knew it, he was down on one knee.

It was December of my sophomore year in college, his junior year, and the both of us had spent the holidays with his family. We were laying in his parent's guest bedroom bed the morning of our three year anniversary, when he finally proposed. It was a simple gesture, nothing much behind it like his previous set ups but I loved it nonetheless. He had the family chef prepare us a delicious breakfast in bed before he actually popped the question.

"How's your breakfast?" Justin asked as I took a small bite of the delicious chocolate chip bagel.

"This is amazing, Jay." I replied after I had chewed my food.

"I… uh... there's a reason why I wanted you to stay with me tonight." His expression grew soft and he looked me in the eyes with love. It had been a while since I had seen that kind of expression on him. We weren't the same couple we'd been two years ago, although we were still strong, some things had still changed.

"I know," I leaned over to peck his cheek. "Happy anniversary, baby."

"No. It's not that." He shook his head. "I mean, happy anniversary to you too but… there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" I was slightly concerned about what he might have to say.

"Selena," Justin took my hand in his and led me out of the bed. He stood in front of me with lovestruck eyes and I slowly watched him descend. "You are the reason for this smile, baby. You are the reason I wake up and feel like the luckiest man in the world, and all I want to do is be able to do that forever. You don't know how happy you make me. Will you marry me?" He proposed.

Through my tears and through my excitement, I was finally able to croak out a small. "Yes!"

Justin and I married the summer before our last year of college. It was everything that I had imagined my wedding to be. The planning was all my doing, and I was happy to find that everything went perfectly well. We married at our childhood church; the same place where both Justin and I had been confirmed as teens. I always envisioned myself getting married in that church, and the fact that I was able to do so, that was something I really admired.

Sometime during my sophomore year, before the engagement, I decided I wanted to graduate early. I doubled up in classes and even took some summer classes beforehand too. In a sense, I skipped my junior year, but spent my entire senior year of college dealing with an ass load of classes. After Justin and I got married, we honeymooned in Hawaii and returned home just in time to start our senior year. Things were going really great for us at that time. Even though I was up most nights working on assignments and studying, we were still able to keep a good relationship. It wasn't until our last semester of college that things suddenly became hard to deal with.

Due to my brilliant plan to graduate early, I was forced to take a plethora of difficult courses. My last semester was full of writing classes, constant studying, and never ending sleepless nights. Justin's last semester, however, was full of easy going courses and a lot of frat partying. Apparently one of the frat rules on campus was that your senior year must be the most party-oriented. He'd be out most nights, getting drunk and coming home completely wasted. I never really minded it at first, I knew I was the one he was coming home to, but soon enough it started to become an irritation.

It wasn't just that Justin was coming home completely wasted, it was that I was forced to take time from my studying to help deal with him. Some nights he'd even show up in the middle of the night, just as I had finally laid down to get a few hours of rest. It became such a problem that one day I just blew up.

It was a little past noon on a Saturday night and I had gotten absolutely no sleep the night before. I was up most of the night studying for a major exam that I had due that Monday, and the rest of the night was spent dealing with my drunken husband.

"Good morning, beautiful." Justin chimed as he walked into the kitchen and pecked my cheek. We had moved into a tiny apartment on the outskirts of campus and the only pleasant thing about that place was the kitchen. I always loved to sit at the small dining table and enjoy some coffee while I studied; the room was just very relaxing. "Good morning." Justin repeated himself when I didn't bother to respond nor react to his kiss.

I cleared my throat and stood up, making it clear that talking to him was the last thing I wanted to do at that moment. I remember feeling Justin' cold stare as I attempted to walk away from him, but that was unsuccessful since he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. He was never an aggressive guy, nor was he the kind to yell, but these traits were started to become more reoccurring as his partying increased. "I said good morning." He repeated himself after pulling me into him.

"Yeah, I heard you." I responded coldly before yanking my arm from his grip.

"Aren't you going to say it back?" He asked.

"No." I didn't bother providing him with any explanations, I just turned around and proceeded to walk out again.

"What the hell is wrong with you this morning, Selena? You on your period again?" He questioned. I felt his footsteps inching behind me and all I could think to do was turn around and let him have it.

"What's wrong with me? Oh let's see... For one, I'm not on my fucking period." I spat out. You could tell I was fuming just by the mere fact that I was cursing. "Two, I'm sick and tired of having to baby you every damn night, Justin. This is the third time this week I've had to deal with your bullshit. You come home so fucking drunk that I have to stick around and make sure you don't do something idiotic."

"You know I-" He attempted to interrupt me but I was not even close to finishing my rant.

"I'm not done! Do you even stop to think of me when you go out and get wasted? Do you think of the effect you're having on my sanity when I'm trying to study for these God-awful exams but I can't focus because my husbands puking in the bathroom? I can't deal with this bullshit anymore, Jay." I was starting to soften up a little at that point, but I attempted to keep control. "What happened to you, Justin? This is not the guy I fell in love with."

"Did you expect me to be your senior boyfriend forever? Did you not think that I'd grow up too?" He asked in an attempt to sound like the victim.

"Are you listening to yourself right now? You're pathetic! There's a fine line between growing up and just flat out changing. You grew up a long time ago, Jay, you're just heading down a wrong direction now and I'm trying to pull you back before things get too messy. " I argued.

"I don't want to deal with this." He admitted before walking away from me and re-entering our bedroom. I stood there frozen in my spot, unsure of what I had just experienced.

"Where are you going?" I asked Justin when he had finally returned from our room. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and white polo, an indication that he was headed to the frat house. "Sure, Justin, run to your little group of pathetic assholes why don't you?" I whispered through my teeth.

"I can't deal with your hormonal attitude today," He admitted through his teeth. "I'm going to the frat house, don't bother calling me because I won't answer."

Justin's reaction to our argument had left me in a mix of emotions. I wanted to cry myself to sleep all while punching the living snot out of everything I saw. He had not only ignored the entirety of my rant, but he had just flat out left me for his friends. The only smart thing I could do was call Taylor, but instead I decided to drown out my sorrows by hitting the books. I spent that entire day and majority of the night reading and studying. I didn't know what I'd say to Justin when he returned, but I knew that the last thing I wanted was to spark another fight.

Just as I had prepared myself to go to bed, I'd heard a loud noise coming from the front door. It was Justin, failing miserably at opening the door in his not surprising drunk state. Responsible wife mode came over me and I was forced to help him inside. Our previous fight had slipped out of my mind for that time being as I attempted to get him in bed. I did the usual routine, force him to use the bathroom and later change him into his boxers, but that time I was diverted by something I wish I had never seen. As I pulled off his shirt, I was met by lipstick marks that were pressed against the large portion of his chest. What struck me the most was the fact that they descended down to his pelvis, and as I pulled down his jeans and boxers I could see the marks had been planted there too.

I don't remember exactly how long I cried but I do remember making it to the couch in my fit of hysterical tears. I somehow managed to call Taylor and explain to her everything that had happened. She offered me a place in her apartment and promised me that she'd never let him do that to me again. I took her word for and decided to do what was right.

***End Flashback***

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Demi let out before wrapping her arms tightly around me. Sometime during my story I had managed to scoot myself closer to her. I had also broken out into a fit of tears as I thought back to what happened to me. Demi held me tight in her arms as I became the fragile one.

"It's okay." I muttered into Demi's neck. She ran her fingers lightly through my hair as we sat there in silence.

"I can't believe you had to see that," She says. "How did you tell him you knew?"

"The next morning I waited for him to wake up and once he did he noticed that my suitcases were packed. He got angry with me about it, he thought I was leaving him because of our fight but when I told him to go look at himself in the mirror, it was like he understood." I croaked out before more tears began to fall again. "He didn't even try to apologize, Demi, he just stood there speechless. What's worse was when I told him I was leaving him…"

"What did he do?" She asked cautiously.

"Nothing," I was back to sobbing into her neck. "He just stood there and let me go… He didn't bother fighting for me."

I couldn't look at Demi right now, since I was crying into her, but I could tell she had a concerned expression. She rocked me in her arms protectively; it was as though she was the strong one here but we both knew that wasn't entirely the case. "God, Sel, I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that. I can't even imagine what that must have been like. You deserve so much more than what he offered, you deserve the world, you know that? You're one of the most amazing, caring person that I've ever been blessed to have met, baby." She pulled away from our embrace and looked me dead in the eye. "I want to be the girl for you, Lena. I want to show you that love is still out there. I don't care about our age difference; I don't care if that idiot had you first... I want to be here for you just like you've been here for me and if you let me, I want to be your girlfriend."

Demi's words caught me almost by complete surprise. My tears somehow stopped flowing and a new shocked expression had replaced the sadness. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked her. I had to admit that a flash of worry coursed through me, but that quickly went away as I saw Demi's smile widen.

"Yes," She smiled sweetly. "And before you say anything about legality or whatever else stands in our way, I want you to know that I'm willing to go through any obstacle for you. I don't care if we have to be confined to seeing each other here every time or if no one gets to know you're mine; I just want to show you that you're worth it."

"Demi, I-I don't k-know w-what to say?" I stuttered.

"Saying 'yes' would be a good start," She chuckled. "But if you say no, that's cool too." I saw the sadness in her eyes at the thought of me saying 'no'.

It scared me, the thought of finally putting a name to our relationship, but I knew that she was special and I knew that she was someone I could trust completely. I quickly let Demi know my answer as I crashed my lips onto hers. "Yes." I answered into the kiss in hopes that she'd gotten it.

"I promise I won't hurt you…" She told me as we pulled away.

"I know that. You know how I know? Because you've suffered through so much yourself and you're not the kind of girl who wants to see someone else go through that. I trust that you won't hurt me." I say.

"Do you think we can do this without getting caught? I would never forgive myself if you lost your job over this." She admitted.

"Don't worry about that. You know why? Because for you, Demi, I'd risk it all." With that, she leaned in and kissed my lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards or the characters.**

* * *

******AN: I know I said I'd try to upload a chapter as soon as possible.. but, tbqh, this is as soon as I possibly could. I won't lie and say I haven't really been on my a game with motivation and it's also been difficult to sit down and write with college in the way. But nonetheless here's the next chapter for anyone still interested in reading this story.. if there's any of you still out there. :) I guess just leave me your thoughts and i'll try to update faster than 6 months this time :)**

* * *

**Demi's POV**

I don't know how long it took for me to get over the high of asking Selena to be my girlfriend, but somehow in the midst of it all, it finally sunk in that she indeed was mine. Nothing really changed after that night in her apartment. Sure the label of relationship changed, but everything else just stayed constant. It wasn't that either of us were scared to move into the new territory, it was just difficult to ever really see each other. Sure it's only really been a month since we became "official", but getting to make use of that time has been almost impossible.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Selena questions. I look up to find her staring back at me with a worried look on her face. She was seated at her desk grading papers as I worked on some of my homework for my honors courses. I had gotten into the habit of staying in her room after school and Selena didn't seem to ever mind it.

"What?" I respond.

"You've got that pensive look on your face." She says as she mocks the look I seem to get when I'm thinking. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I sigh. Although we'd been together for a month, neither of us had really brought up the idea of what we were going to do about seeing each other. As much as I enjoyed getting to spend time with her at her place, It was starting to dwell on me that maybe we could never really go out and be a couple; at least not for the time being.

"Clearly something's on your mind, Dem. What's bothering you?"

"It's not really a bother more than a slight concern." I admit.

"Alright, what's your concern?" She tries again.

"It's not school appropriate." I wait for Selena to respond but she simply stands from her chair and walks over to sit at the empty desk next to me.

"What's wrong babe?" I could tell she was starting to get a little nervous.

"We're still doing dinner at your place tonight, right?" I ask her. Since it was Friday, it meant that we would be spending time together and that also meant that I'd be going over to her place.

"Yes. Taylor will be home though, is that alright?"

"Does that mean I can finally meet her?" I ask.

"If you'd like to, yes. She's wanted to meet you since I told her about that night at the bar. I think she's more excited about meeting you than she is about the new season of Grey's Anatomy." Selena let's out a chuckle. "She's _obsessed_ with Grey's." She adds.

"Why?"

"I think it's because you're the first person I'm seeing since the divorce. She's always telling me to get back on my feet and move on. I guess this is what she's been looking forward to."

"That's cute."

"Okay, Dem, spill. What's really bothering you?" Selena's smile fades and turns into a slight frown. "And don't give me some bullshit please, I can see that you're upset."

"I just wish we could do something new, you know?" I admit. "Go out somewhere. I wish we didn't have to hide forever. I want to go out with you and hold your hand and kiss you."

Selena doesn't speak; she just sits there silently as she looks at me. "You can, I mean, we could." She finally states.

"No babe, we really can't. Anywhere we go, we'd risk the possibility of getting caught." I remind her. "I'm sure you'd look really attractive in an orange jumpsuit, but I don't want you to be arrested."

"I think we're a little past the whole worrying about getting caught, are we not?" Selena laughs. "Honestly, I can't get arrested for just being out with you, no one has to know you're my girlfriend. We can't hide forever, Dem."

"You can't be that willing to risk your career for me, Selena." I sigh. "You just can't."

"Look, I know a place where we can go and be ourselves and not have to worry about people seeing us. It's a little far but it's something." She suggests. "I'm the one whose career is on the line, Demi, not yours."

"How sure are you that we won't get caught?" I ask her. There's _always_ going to be that possibility that someone might see us, always.

"You ever heard of the middle of nowhere?" She asks with a smile.

"What are you getting at?"

"There's this little town about forty-five minutes north of here and trust me, it's about as nowhere as you can get." She says. "But they have some great little centers and clubs, we could go there."

"And do what?" I laugh. Sure I wanted to go out with her, but that didn't mean I wanted to go to the middle of nowhere and see pasture.

"We can go to a bar or we could catch a movie at their movie theater." She smiles.

"You sure it's safe?" I ask skeptically.

"I'm positive. I went a few times when I was younger, and trust me, no one we know will be there." She sounded so sure.

"If it means we can finally go out together, then let's do it!"

"I'll pick you up around six thirty and I'm sure your mom's going to want you home by..." She begins to say.

"Midnight." We say in unison.

...

"Hey babe." Selena greeted me as I climbed into her car. She had pulled up a block away from my house just to make sure my mom didn't see me leaving with her. It was only precaution, but I knew for a fact my mom wouldn't really care enough to spy on me as I left.

I leaned over the center console and placed a kiss on Selena's cheek. "Wow, you smell good!" I admitted. Selena usually smelt like some kind of mixed fruit body shower but today was a special occasion.

"Thanks," She turned to look at me and then froze. "Why are you dressed for a rodeo?" She laughed. "I mean, minus a cowboy hat."

I was wearing a red and black flannel with faded jeans and my mom's old boots. "You said we were going to the middle of nowhere so I figured I'd dress the part."

"It's a secluded little town, Dem, not a farm." She managed to say between laughing and trying to stay serious.

"Do I look okay?"

"You look hot, actually."

"Then it's working." I smiled. She was sporting a violet oversize tank with white pants. To top it all off she had a pair of black converse on as well. If you glanced at her, you wouldn't even guess that she was a teacher. "You don't look too bad yourself."

We took off towards the small, secluded little town and instantly Selena had started up a conversation. She asked me about how my honors classes were going and if I was enjoying the transition. When the topic of school got tiring, she moved on to ask about my parents. I had told her earlier in the week that Eddie had been back and was due to leave again tomorrow.

"So you never told me how your session went this week." She inserted when the conversation had died down. I hadn't gotten a chance to ask her about anything that might be going on with her; she was too preoccupied trying to see if I was doing okay. In a way, I felt happy that she was being so caring and involved.

"It was good, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she kind of got through to me on the whole identity thing."

"Identity thing?"

"Labeling myself, I guess. I get it, you know? I hate that there has to be labels and certain ways of classifying one another, but in a corrupted way it makes sense." I started. "It's never been a problem of accepting who I am but more of being scared to accept what it will bring. That's why I never really wanted to accept any labels. Once they label you as gay it just has that stigma, and people look at you differently, and treat you differently. I already get treated badly as it is. It shouldn't matter that I'm with a girl or with a guy, no matter what I'm still the same person."

"Wow, you figured all that with one session?"

"I've kind of always had that mentality in the back of my mind, just took me some pressure and an expensive therapist to expose it." I admit.

"So are you saying you're willing to come out?" she asked, her eyes still focused on the road.

"With time, yes. I've kind of been thinking about telling Eddie and my mom first. It's going to be tougher to admit it to them than anyone else, but I'd rather talk to them first."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"My therapist thinks it is."

"Does your therapist know how much you hate your mom?" Selena chuckled. "Does she know what kind of relationship you and her have?"

"I've briefly mentioned it here and there, she knows enough to understand how difficult it will be but I need to open up to her, she's my mom." I had troubling accepting this but I knew it was the right thing to do.

"I think you should follow your heart and do what you deem right." She suggested.

"I think I'm going to sleep on it though." I say with a chuckle. "Maybe."

We had been on the road for almost an hour when I finally saw the sign to the poorly populated town. Selena pointed out a few different options but we ended up deciding on a bar that was just off the road. Selena exited the car first and walked around to help me out. It was a very cute, chivalrous gesture. She intertwined her fingers in mine, the contact causing me to freeze. It felt so nice being able to hold her hand for once and not have to worry about what could happen.

"Looks like you had the right idea." She says as she points to a couple entering the bar. "Everyone here's dressed just like you."

The place seemed remotely packed but not too bad. Selena had insisted on paying for the both of us and she had assured me that the people here didn't bother to card. We made our way into the room and she ordered us two Shirley Temples.

"I don't understand you sometimes." I tell her. "You go to bars and just order non-alcoholic drinks. Where's the fun in that?"

"You don't need to drink to have a good time." She says. "Plus, you being here is one thing but you drinking might cause a stir. I rather be safe than sorry.

The young bartender handed us our drinks and we made our way over towards the tables. "Have you given a thought to doing the Honors Euro trip?" Selena asks as we take a seat at an empty table. Earlier in the month, a little after I was accepted into the school's honors program, I was invited for a two-week trip to Europe during our Christmas break.

"I think it's only fair that we talk about you," I suggested. ""We spent the entire ride up here talking about me!"

"Answer my question, Demi." She pleads.

"I have."

"Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "It's an awesome opportunity and I'd love to visit Europe, even if it's on a scholastic purpose, but I just don't think it's right for me."

"What if I told you that I got offered a position of chaperone for it, then would it be right for you?"

"Wait, what?" I couldn't figure out if I heard her right or I just made something up in my head.

"They needed chaperones for the trip and they asked me to be one. Since the large portion of the trip is based in France, I'd be more of a language assistance than anything else but they'd like me to go and I accepted the offer."

"That's awesome!" I cheered in excitement. "Now I definitely want to go!"

"It's still a school sponsored trip so we'd have to keep that in consideration." Selena reminds me.

"I'd get to see you though, that's what counts." I insisted.

Selena smiled down at her drink and proceeded to take a sip. She seemed genuinely happy about being given that opportunity. It didn't matter if it was because I'd be there or because she's dying to go to France, happiness looked good on her.

"You know what I've been wondering, how did you get into that bar I met you at?" She changed the subject.

"I have a fake." I admit.

"Give me." She extended her hand at me and I pulled out the ID from my wallet. "Mitchie Torres from Idaho? Twenty one?" Selena let out a loud laugh. "Jesus, Demi, who's stupid enough to believe this?"

"Ricardo from Tyler's?" I say.

"You're on a first name basis with the security guard from a bar?"

"He has a name tag! Besides, you believed me when I told you I was twenty-one."

"You're just full of surprises, babe." She laughs. I go to take back the ID but she shakes her head and I raised my eyebrow at her. "Don't give me that look, Dem. My girlfriend is not going to be a criminal."

"Look who's talking!" I joke.

"I haven't done anything illegal." She points out.

"Not yet." I wink at her.

Silence. She didn't speak after that, she just stared out at the small part of the bar that was left for dancing. "Do you want to dance?" She asks in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh no," I shook my head. "I don't dance."

"Come on, Demi! We didn't drive out here to sit around, we came to have fun." She gave me a small pout and there was no way I was going to say no to her then.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and took her hand. Selena led the way onto the small dance floor, if you could even call it that.

An unfamiliar country song played throughout the bar as we took our place on the small floor. Selena grabbed my free hand and placed it on her shoulder before wrapping her arm tightly around me. She brought me closer to her, swaying slowly to the beat of the song. "It's simple just follow my lead." She spoke softly in my ear. "Left. Right. Left. Right."

It didn't take long for me to get the gist of the dance and soon enough we were somewhat slow dancing. I rested my head upon her shoulders and closed my eyes, taking in this bittersweet moment. I could hear Selena humming along to the song that was playing, not missing a single beat. It must have been five or six songs into it that I finally pulled back to look at her. "Thank you." I stated.

"What for?" She asked.

"For bringing me out here and giving us a proper date." I tell her. "I was starting to feel like maybe we would never have that."

Selena pulled away from our embrace and took both my hands. "We can come back here, you know, any time you want. We can be whoever we want out here."

"Who should we be?" I ask.

"How about we just be ourselves but with no worries about who might see us or what people might say. I'll bring you back here anytime you want." She said proudly.

"Sounds like a deal, Lena." I leaned in and kissed her lips. The song went on but the two of us had stopped moving, we just stood there with our lips pressed. She could have pulled away and insisted on another dance, but she didn't. She kept me close and kissed me like it had been our first time. This was different from any of the others, this one seemed more... loving. In no way was I in love with Selena, not yet at least, but with a kiss like that, I knew maybe, just maybe, I was starting to fall for my teacher.


	13. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards or the characters.

* * *

**AN: **Well I guess you can say i'm finally off hiatus. One year of college down and now I can focus more on writing, well partially since I'm still working. But anyway, to those of you who are still around HELLO, thank you for the patience. I hope you enjoy :) Also, i made a twitter and if you'd like to follow the user is _**heartfullofdemi** _

* * *

**Demi's POV **

**One Month Later**

Why is it that when things are finally going well, something has to happen to just to screw it all up? I was _finally_ happy, I was finally learning to accept myself and maybe even love myself. But of course, when one good thing happens then a million other things have to go wrong. It's funny how it all works, really, you can be happy one second and struck with depression the next. The smiles and the laughs just fade and you're left to sit there and just pick yourself apart. Well, at least that's what I'm left doing.

My smile faded hours ago, I should have known this was going to happen, it was inevitable. I rushed it, thinking that I was ready or hell, I trusted her to be a little more supportive. Just when I was finally allowing myself to open up to someone, someone else has to close me off again. I finally accept myself and move past my insecurities, and _she_ just has to shove her disapproval down my throat.

This isn't what you think. It's not some lame resentment over a girl who broke my heart, that's not even close. Selena has absolutely nothing to do with this… except maybe partially. See I had finally allowed myself to patch up the differences with my mom, to open up to her. After a few months of therapy, I was able to come to terms with myself and the next step was to fix things with my mom.

Wrong. I rushed it, and now I'm seated in my car, crying. After the fight with my mom, the only thing I could do was get out. I mean, I didn't have much of a choice anyway since she bluntly kicked me out. I needed to be as far away from her as possible, I wanted space. I had fought the desire to see Selena, I knew it wasn't fair for me to just show up at her door step in the middle of the night just to dump my problems on her. But after driving around my neighborhood for what ended up being an hour, I finally swallowed my pride and made it to Selena's apartments.

I'd been sitting in her parking lot since, contemplating whether I should just leave and find a place to stay, or risk it and knock on her door. I'm such a mess though; the last thing I want is for Selena to see me like this. She's seen enough of my vulnerable side. Quite honestly, I don't want the pity, I just wish I could see her and have her tell me that maybe things can get better. Maybe.

At some point during my two hours of reflection, which ended up just being me crying and sobbing, it started pouring. At first the rain was light, only barely noticeable. I hadn't noticed when it started to really pour however; I must have been too deep into thought. The rain was like a message to me that I should leave. Two hours and a good cry later, I figured it was time to make a decision.

My heart was telling me to stay but my conscience was telling me to just leave the poor girl alone. I've bothered her enough with my issues and if it wasn't enough, she was probably already very much asleep. It wasn't a hard decision to make, in fact I'm dumb for choosing as I did, but I knew nothing could be fixed unless she helped me. So I did what any other broken teenager would do, I caved. Before stepping out of the car into the storm, I checked myself in the rearview mirror only to find that I look completely devastated. My body had completely shut down on me, but it found some way to get out of the car and follow the short track to Selena's building.

The rain had picked up a little more now. If it wasn't pouring earlier, it was definitely doing so now. Leave it to me to wear a tank and shorts as I'm soaked by a surprisingly cold rainfall. I should have taken this as a sign to retreat, but I continued on anyway.

As soon as I arrive at Selena's door, I knock a few times and then step back. I mentally kick myself for having made it all the way over here. It was a mistake to bug her. I shouldn't have done it; I should have just gone straight to some hotel and avoided the embarrassment that was likely to come.

I hear the locks turning from behind the door, followed by two female voices whispering between themselves. I automatically recognized Selena's voice, although it sounded a little softer than usual, but the other voice was new to me. "Who is it?" The unfamiliar voice lets out.

"D-Demi." I manage to say. Between my nerves and my melancholy, plus the fact that I am soaking wet, stuttering was my only response.

The door swings open, revealing a very panicked Selena and a tall, confused blonde girl standing behind her. The look on Selena's face pretty much said it all. It's not everyday that your underage girlfriend shows up at your door in the middle of the night. Especially not on a rainy, cold night such as tonight.

"Demi, what are you doing here? It's late." Selena said softly. By the look of it I had just woken both of them up. Their eyes were droopy and Selena's hair was messy in the back. I make a mental note to inform her of how cute she looks half asleep.

"I'm sorry." I choke out. "This was a mistake."

I turn away in an attempt to leave but Selena catches my wrist and stops me from completely walking away. "Babe." She whispers. "Is everything okay?"

I had seen the sweet and softer side of Selena countless of times since that night at the bar, but this time it felt different. It was almost like it broke her heart to see me in this way. Maybe it was the fact that she was half asleep, or maybe we had reached the point in our newfound relationship where I mean too much to her to ever lose.

"I'm sorry." I cried out again. This time holding back tears was impossible and as much as I knew how wrong this was, I needed her. Hearing the care in her voice reminded me of why I was even here in the first place. I needed someone and Selena's the only one I have. She takes the time to hear me out, even when I complain about stupid things. No one's ever really done that for me.

"Get her inside, Sel." The blonde girl spoke as I fell into Selena's arms. I assumed that was her roommate, Taylor, whom she had spoken to me about in quite a few occasions. "She's shaking." She added.

"Dem, you do realize that it's past midnight, right? What happened? What are you doing here?" Selena bombarded me with questions as she finally pulled me inside. Taylor closed the door behind us as my girlfriend led me over to the couch.

I hadn't noticed how much I was shaking until Selena and Taylor both had to help me sit down. Taylor disappeared into the hallway while Selena just wrapped her arm around me silently. I couldn't make out any words for the time being, and she seemed to have understood that. I felt her running her fingers through my hair as she held me close. Being in Selena's arms like this felt almost like déjà vu.

"Don't pass out on me again." She whispered in reference to the last time I had a panic attack. She let out a nervous chuckle before continuing to try and calm me.

Her hand moved from my hair down to my arm, stroking me lightly. It was soothing to feel her fingertips as they drew circles around my skin. She slowly began to sway us back and forth. If my mind wasn't racing I could fall asleep here in her arms. I find comfort in the way she always seems to care, not just about me but she genuinely cares about everyone.

As I sat there with Selena, I couldn't get the image of my argument with my mom out of my head. Instead of calming down, I was just going to make it worse but I couldn't let go of the conversation. The tears slipped from my eyes but Selena was quick to wipe them away. "Dem, what's going on?" She asked again, the concern in her voice growing with each time.

"I brought as many blankets as I could find." Taylor interrupts with an army of blankets in her hands. Selena and her both wrapped a few blankets around me, leaving the others aside in case I'd need them.

"She needs tea or something soothing that will calm her." Selena whispered to Taylor. They were standing to the side but I could hear them rather clearly.

Selena looked over at me and smiled then turned to make her way over towards the kitchen. "No, stay with her!" Taylor insisted before Selena could disappear. "I got it."

In that moment I felt like I had become a hassle. Just five minutes ago they were both sleeping soundly in their beds and I had to come and bother them. "I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry." I wanted to kick myself for being so selfish.

"It's fine. You know I'm here for you." Selena had returned to her spot beside me. She had a sort of look on her face that indicated concern. She wrapped her arm around my side, allowing me to rest my head upon her shoulder.

I was finally in a position where I could talk. Even though I felt like a huge intrusion, it was too late to just pretend nothing happened. "I got kicked out." I admit.

"Wait, what?"

"My mom," I cried. "She kicked me out."

"What? Why? What happened?" Selena sat up abruptly. She looked panicked, like someone had just told her that her house was on fire.

"I came out to her. I told her that I like girls and she just… she just told me to get the hell out." I stated.

**_*Flashback*_**

"Mom?" I yelled out as I walked into the house. It was a surprise to see her car in the driveway at this time. Usually she works until 10 on Wednesdays, sometimes even later.

"In the kitchen." She quickly replied.

I made my way over towards the kitchen, skeptical as to what I may expect to find. My mom was standing by the stove, dressed in her work clothes along with a white apron. "What smells so good?" I ask.

"I'm making jambalaya," she answers. She was so focused on her cooking that she didn't even bother to look up.

It was a huge surprise to find my mom making such a time consuming meal. To be honest, she's not exactly patient enough to do so, and if she does it's because she has some good news to share.

"Go shower so we can eat as soon as I finish cooking." She finally turned to me and spoke. Her voice had turned into a demand and without bothering to respond I did as she said. "You can tell me all about therapy during dinner." She yelled out as I walked away.

I don't hate my mother. Maybe sometimes I exaggerate and claim that I do, but in the end she IS my mother and I appreciate her. I guess you could just say I don't usually agree with her. She has her tempers and she definitely has her bad days, many of them. Sadly, her bad days outweigh her good days, especially if my stepdad is out of town, which he is most of the time. Lately it's just been my mom and I at home, since Eddie typically flies out for a few weeks at a time on business meetings.

Every time Eddie leaves, my mother turns into the devil in person. She spends most of the day at work, and although most nights she pulls late shifts, there are times where she's home just in time to start yelling at me about any nonsense that she can think up. I always enjoy the days she works late night because those are the nights when I get some peace and quiet.

After my quick conversation with my mom, I follow her orders and take a shower. It's always nice to get home from a long day and just jump in the shower and reflect. Today was just like any other therapy day. I went to school then waited around in Selena's classroom until it was my time to head over to therapy. The last few sessions had been difficult, but this one had finally gotten through to me.

I had been stubborn and reluctant on many occasions, but my therapist finally helped me figure things out. Today was the first session where I came and left with a smile on my face. I usually show up happy, since I spend the time before with Selena, but end up leaving in a shitty mood. I guess all I really needed was to be more open, and to really listen to the things my therapist had to say. It's also nice that I have Selena's support in all of this, at least someone has my back.

"DEMETRIA, GET GOING." My mom interrupted my train of thought as she pounded on my bathroom door. I hadn't realized how long of a shower I had ended up taking. "You have five minutes to be in the dining room."

I sprinted to get ready in five minutes, barely making it downstairs in time so my mom didn't have to bitch. She had the dining room table set up for two with the food already served. She was seated at the head of the table with her napkin on her lap and a calm look on her face.

"This looks great mom." I complimented. I figured I'd go along with it since she did take the time to make it all.

"Glad you could finally join me." She added sarcastically.

I took a seat in my designated spot and thanked her before beginning to eat. This all felt completely awkward to me. We usually eat as a family when Eddie is home, but when he's not I'm left to eat on my own. It's a very rare occasion to have my mother cook a meal if Eddie isn't around.

"You seem very happy today." I point out to her in an attempt to figure out why she was acting so different today.

"You won't guess what your father just told me." She lit up. It was kind of cute to see the way my mother would light up when she'd speak about Eddie. Even if she could be a completely bitch to me most of the time, she still had a heart of gold for that man.

"You're right, I won't guess."

"He'll be home for the next two months after this week," She clapped her hands in front of her and threw her head back, smiling widely. "We'll have him home for two months, isn't that great?"

"That's awesome!" I cheered. For her it meant two full months with him, no more out of town business meetings, but for me it meant two whole months with my mother not treating me like a damn rag doll. "I can't wait."

"He'll spend Christmas here," She added. "And New Year's!"

"That's great, mom."

"So tell me, how was therapy?" She asks as soon as I stuff another bite into my mouth.

She hadn't given me a chance to chew so I just shrugged. "Same as usual." I finally reply. I was ready to tell her about me, about my progression but suddenly I felt a lump in my throat when I tried to speak. It was the perfect opportunity to tell her, however, since she was in such a great mood thanks to Eddie's news.

"Well I'm not paying hundreds of dollars for you to go to these sessions if they're always going to give the same results." She argued. "I expect to see some sort of change."

"I'm a lot happier." I suggest. My mom looked up from her plate then shook her head.

"I couldn't tell." She shrugged and continued to eat. There was a silence that fell between the two of us and I took this as the perfect opportunity to open up.

"Well…" I start slowly. "There is something that I actually want to tell you."

"I want to know about therapy first."

"It has to do with therapy, mom."

"Well then, what is it?"

"I'm not sure how to start this so I'm just going to say it and hope that you understand." I began to babble. I had thought up the perfect way to say this but all of a sudden I had gone completely blank. "I… It's hard to admit this to you mom, because I know it's going to be difficult for you to accept it but… I…"

"Just tell me what you have to tell me, Demi. You know I hate when you beat around the bush like that." She asserted.

"Well mom, I…" I froze again. The words just didn't want to come out and I was starting to sound like a broken record machine.

"Get to the point!" She sighed.

"I'm gay." The words slipped right out of my mouth before I could even allow myself the time to process it. "I mean, I li-like girls." I corrected myself. All I wanted was for this conversation to go smoothly, but I already fucked that up.

My mom cleared her throat but didn't look up at me. I couldn't read her facial expression so I decided to go on. "I like girls, you know, the way in which I'm supposed to like boys." I explained. "It's been so hard for me to accept and telling you right now is-"

"Stop." She interrupted me mid-speech and finally looked up. Her face was almost beat red, and her eyes were almost staring me down. "I don't care to her the rest." She shook her head.

"Mom, please just hear me out." I cried. "Therapy has really been helping me come to terms with this."

"I'm not paying this lady money to turn my daughter gay!" She spat out. She pushed her chair back and angrily stood up. She was definitely pissed now and I couldn't figure out a way to dig myself out of this hole.

"Mom, stop. She didn't turn me gay, no one did. It's how I am, this isn't anyone's fault."

"We should have never put you into these sessions." She flailed her arms around as she spoke. "They've done nothing but corrupt you!"

"I'm not corrupted, mom. I'm still the same person I just finally came to terms with the fact that I don't really like guys. I'm happy being this way, I like girls." I tried to reason with her.

My mother closed her eyes and sighed audibly. She moved her hand up towards her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. I could only imagine what she must be thinking right now. "You know what?" She started to say after a few seconds. A part of me felt like maybe I could get through to her, and then she spoke again. "Get out."

"What?" I asked. She had knocked me completely off guard, I never expected her to react this way. I thought the worst she could do was yell at me. This was like getting punched in the stomach and completely losing your breath.

"LEAVE." She yelled.

"Don't do this." I didn't bother to fight back tears; they just slipped off on their own. "Please just let me explain."

"I'm not going to have a lesbian under my roof." She spat out.

"Mom…" I pleaded.

"Get out of this house," She pointed towards the living room before slamming her hand down on the table. "NOW!"

I didn't want to hear her yell and call me names so I did as she asked. I could have easily made a scene about this but instead I just turned around and made my way out the door. I left her standing there, muttering profanities under her breath. To be honest I didn't want to know what else she had to say. She already hurt me enough.

As soon as I got into the car, I could feel my entire body growing numb and immediately I burst into a fit of tears. I sat there for a good minute unable to get myself to stop crying.

**_*End Flashback*_**

"So I just left." I finish telling Selena. We were still seated on her couch but at this point all the blankets had come off. She had one arm around me and her other hand was placed over her mouth, holding back a huge gasp. "I drove around for an hour and then I came here and just sat in your parking lot… crying."

At some point while I was explaining what happened, Taylor had brought the both of us some tea. She sat herself in the reclining chair across from the couch and just listened tentatively. I downed my tea slowly, sipping a bit between pauses. I needed these pauses to stop myself from crying again, or from completely breaking down like I had when I first arrived. I was surprised that I was able to recount what happened without bursting into yet another fit of tears.

"She's such a…" Selena started to say but stopped herself before continuing.

"I know." I nodded. She wiped away the last few tears that remained on my cheek.

"How could she just kick you out like that?" She shook her head in confusion. "She didn't even give you a chance to explain? Nothing?"

I shook my head in response. "She just said leave so I left."

Selena couldn't believe what my mom had done. "Wait, where are you going to stay?" She asked.

"I figured I'd just rent out a room at the motel by campus, just for the night." I replied. "And then tomorrow I'll ask Miley if I can crash at her place until things blow over."

"A motel?" Selena and Taylor both question.

"There's no way I'm going to let my girlfriend stay in a motel." Selena added.

"That's sketchy." Taylor followed. "You can just stay here."

"Yeah, stay here." Selena nodded and smiled.

"I can't do that." I shook my head. I never intended to be invited for a place to stay; I just needed someone to hear me out.

"Why not?" Selena questioned.

"I just can't." I felt weird accepting their invitation. Yes, Selena and I were dating, but things were still developing between us, we weren't at the point where we'd be having sleepovers.

"There's nothing wrong with you staying here." Selena tried to convince me. It was like she knew why I was refusing to stay. "Look, you can take my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, you really don't have to do that." I shook my head again. I felt myself backing away from her.

"Yeah, Sel, you really don't have to do that." Taylor added. "She can sleep with you."

Silence. None of us spoke but Selena and I just looked at one another. Maybe she was thinking the same thing that I was thinking. We had been flirty since the first time we met, but this was different. Maybe this wasn't as awkward as I was making it out to be in my head. "I'm okay with that if you are." She responded.

"I already troubled y'all enough." I shook my head. "I mean it's like one in the morning now."

"Exactly why you aren't going anywhere!" Taylor spoke.

"Are you sure I'm not stepping over any boundaries?" I ask, turning towards Selena.

"Babe, you're fine." She smiled.

"I guess we should probably go to sleep now." Taylor laughed. She stood up from the chair and came over towards us to wish us goodnight. "I'm Taylor by the way, I've heard great things." She added.

"Demi, same goes for you." I told her before hugging her. She pulled away and hugged her best friend before disappearing into the hall.

"Come with me." Selena held out her hand for me, which I quickly took. Our fingers interlocked as we both stood up and she led me over to her room.

When we stepped in through the doorway, I felt a sudden eruption of gratitude towards the girl beside me. "Thank you." I whispered to Selena before pulling her into an embrace. My arms were draped over her shoulders, her hands tightly around my waist. "You're the only one I have."

"Hey, don't mention it." She responded by kissing my cheek.

"Do you mind if I borrow something to sleep in?" I asked as we pulled away. The last thing I wanted was to sleep in these wet clothes and leave a mess on her bed.

"Sure thing, buttercup." She smiled at me as she walked over towards her closet. She pulled out some pajama bottoms and a tank, the same type of sleepwear that she was wearing, and passed it over to me. "The bathroom is right over there." She added before pointing to the connecting bathroom.

I dressed myself in her pajamas and walked back into the bedroom. She was sitting down on one side of the bed and stood up when she saw me. "You can sleep on whichever side." She said awkwardly. It wasn't like her to be this shy with me, and for some reason I felt a little shy too. Maybe it was the situation that we were in that led for this sudden discomfort, or maybe I was just overanalyzing things.

"You look cute half asleep." I informed her as I laid out on her bed. She giggled at my comment and settled herself on the opposite side.

"You look cute in my pjs." She countered. There was a space between the two of us, almost the size of another person. She was at the edge of her side and I was at the edge of mine. "Goodnight." She finally said.

"Goodnight." I responded.

As soon as her sidetable lamp went off, I turned my body to face towards her bedroom wall. I could feel Selena shifting on her side too until she finally settled into her own position. My head was racing again. My thoughts were a mix of Selena and my confrontation with my mother all jumbled up in one. I was glad that Selena was laying beside me, though, at least she was keeping me company.

"Dem, are you asleep yet?" Selena whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Nah." I responded. "Too much on my mind."

"Can I ask something?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Does your mom know about you being in a relationship?" She had paused before asking.

I turned over slowly and looked at her. I could barely make her out in the darkness, but I could see she had been facing me. "No, I didn't even get that far."

"Would you have told her if she hadn't reacted the way she did?" She continued.

"I don't think so." I shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Because that puts you at risk."

"Not necessarily."

"She'd ask questions and I'm not really good at coming up with lies on the spot."

"Thank you I guess." She laughed awkwardly.

Another silence fell between us and I had expected her to fall asleep, but she suddenly spoke again. "Well hey," she started. "I'm sorry that this happened. I know you've been through so much and you didn't really deserve this."

"It's okay." I lied.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad that you woke me up."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No it's okay," I could almost hear her smile. "I like waking up to you."

My mind was back to racing as the silence grew again. It had been such a good day until my fight with my mom, I didn't think anything would make it better. I hoped that seeing Selena would ease things a little, and thankfully, they did. She had a way of making me almost forget that my life can be complete shit sometimes.

"Demi…" Selena spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, Sel." I mumbled.

"You know everything is going to be okay? Right?" She asked softly. Her caring voice was back.

"I hope."

I felt the bed shift yet again followed by an arm being wrapped around my waist. She leaned over me, kissed my cheek and then proceeded to lay back and hold me. I smiled to myself at the gesture. We didn't speak after that, but honestly, we didn't need to.


End file.
